<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Soul Satisfaction by Short_Story_Shorty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478884">His Soul Satisfaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty'>Short_Story_Shorty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Link finds it increasingly hilarious, Based on my current play through of BOTW, Following the game pretty closely, He is going to eat a lot, Link technically dies a lot without knowing, M/M, Not So Graphic Blood and Gore, Ravenous Hero, Self-Hatred, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The Zora think Link is Sidon's lover, We bottle our emotions here, temporary insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up in what he later learns is the shrine of resurrection. He feels a hunger he can't sate, but continues to ignore while trying to find his way in a world he feels so out of place in. Until he can't ignore it anymore. It takes control of him and he may just lose the only person that can keep him together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! I haven't wrote in a while and I know I need to transfer some stories over to here from a different place so you lovelies that only reside here can read my old stuff, but... I'm just too lazy right now. And this story is here, so... Read it, I guess. Or don't. Up to you. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Open your eyes.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A light is calling to him, but it is so far off.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Open your eyes.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>I can't</em>, he thinks as the light comes closer. Faintly he hears '<em>you must</em>' in a different voice, but it's over in an instant.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Open your eyes.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He can. He does. It's hell.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wake up, Link...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A terrible grating sound begins and he just wishes his ears would burn away, but the voice is already gone taking the light with it. Next is an even more obnoxious grind that turns into a high whine as something clicks. He just wants to disappear. A loud thud and the liquid- How did he not notice being suspended in it? -drains away, leaving him on an uncomfortable uneven floor of a small chamber. One last noise that threatens to make his brain vibrate into slush- Now that the mystery substance is gone, it really feels awful. -rings throughout his confines and a glass-like, yet not glass at all, bubbled wall pulls into the mechanical ceiling.</p><p>As soon as the whole goddess damned process is over, he flips to his side and vomits. Sludge, bile, more of that crap he would rather never be in again, and a whole lot of blood. He groans at the sight like it isn't anything new.</p><p>He lays there a moment in silence. Maybe he could stay here forever. No. That small voice from earlier urges him to get up. Begrudgingly he listens, but only because it is probably his conscience and isn't that just yourself keeping you in line.</p><p>There is a lot of struggling taking place as he tries to stand and fails, tries to crawl and fails, tries to roll and fails. Forget about all this. Back to sleep. His body won't. He thinks it is strange, but maybe he just isn't tired. Laying there a little longer confirms it. He will not be sleeping more.</p><p>Okay. That's fine. He can try again.</p><p>This time he sits up fine. The room sways a bit- Or maybe that's him. -but he does an alright job getting into a standing position. Steps are slow going and he struggles to the nearest wall to use it for support as he studies the room. The only thing in the room, besides the deathtrap he came out of, is what looks to be a stand of sorts. Using the wall some more, he gets closer to the point of interest.</p><p>As he nears it, something pops out of the top.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That is a Sheikah Slate.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And to his utter surprise, the voice is back.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Take it.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh, telling him to steal stuff. Cool.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It will help guide you after your long slumber.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He has no idea what the light means by that, but he really wants to touch this thing for a reason he isn't sure of. The slate feels cold in his hand.</p><p>Until it doesn't.</p><p>"Shit!" It hits the floor and he worries for a moment, but then his hand goes to his throat.<em> Was that me?</em></p><p>"H-Hello?" He gasps. "This is..."</p><p>Tears are clouding his vision and he sits down, pulling his legs to his chest, and sobs. Why? Honestly, he doesn't know. A sensation overcomes him, bringing everything back to normal. The crying subsides and he really has no clue as to why he felt like that.</p><p>There is no damage to the slate when he picks it up. It's not as hot as it had been, just a pleasant warmth now. A light comes out one side and he turns it towards himself to see that the side has a grid on it. Odd, but okay.</p><p>As he looks around once more, he realizes there is a way out. Obviously he heads that way once he is to his feet again. A couple of chest await him and he rummages through them while trying to hold the slate. If only he had something to... Ah, yes! Perfect! A belt with a little spot that looks like the device clips to it. He does the logical thing and a moment later is rummaging back through the chests. The second one gave him a bit of trouble, so he kicked it. That had hurt. Nothing of interest besides a pair of ratty pants, some leather shoes, and a rough, scratchy shirt. If it will help with the slight chill in the room, he is all for it.</p><p>Another table looking thing.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hold the Sheikah slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Damn, light is back. But he follows the instructions given to him. Hasn't steered him wrong yet, he supposes.</p><p>A mechanical voice, "Authenticating" and a moment later "Sheikah Slate confirmed." Then his ears feel like they are bleeding as a massive door grinds upon itself to open. As if the world didn't think he had it bad enough, his eyes get a straight shot of blinding light.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Link.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bright light. Unholy gods on high is it bright.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You are the light.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>How could he be the light when it hurts him so.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Our light.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Is there an option to go back to sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That must shine upon Hyrule once again</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no. I don't want to.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Now go.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A gust of wind rushes in as the door finishes assaulting his ears. As he contemplates going back into the first room, his stomach growls. The stairs out look awful, but his legs are finally in working order and that means he has no excuse to not do what the light wants. His footsteps echo off the walls, but as he gets closer to the opening he hears the outside world more. And the smell wafting in is mouth watering. He barely notices the short climb he has to make to get to more stairs.</p><p>And then he is out.</p><p>His hunger is trying to distract him from the beautiful sight of the rolling hills, high mountains, and far off castle. But he stands there for a while to take it all in. That small voice tells him this is Hyrule. His home.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Link.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>And then there is the other one.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Link.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He guesses that must be his name with how much the light voice has said it. Slight confirmation in way of a feeling from the voice he thinks is his conscience locks that in stone.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Head for the point on the map marked on your Sheikah Slate.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He glances at the slate and it does kind of look like a map now that he thinks about it. Guess he should go there. But first... There's a smell to his right where a person sits, but that isn't the one he is after. It doesn't make his insides scream out in joy. Turning to the left just as the wind picks up lets him know that is the way he wants to go.</p><p>So he climbs down the side of the cliff and hurries to find his lunch.</p><p>There is an encampment of creatures he vaguely recognizes surrounding a huge mass of meat over a fire. That must be it. But how to steal it. Sneaking around he finds the perfect spot to rush in and grab it off the fire before they even notice he is there. Score! And if he grabbed all their weapons in the process, bonus! He gets a considerable distance away before chowing down on the grease covered slab of meat.</p><p>Trees. Plants. Rocks. Creatures.</p><p>Things he knows the names of but doesn't know why he does.</p><p>The forest he is in has become bland and he wishes for more adventure. And then he spots another encampment. Go around or fight? There is an old stone wall he climbs to get a look at the camp. Nothing interesting. Might as well avoid it.</p><p>Acorns, he finds, are quite yummy.</p><p>More running. A boar knocked the hell out of him. Disgusting muck that tried to steal his shoes and, if he admits, his life. But he won't forget those chests and promises to be back for them.</p><p>There is a pool of water with chests in it by a strange building he can't get in, but he does find a black chest beside it. His inner voice tells him to keep the ruby he found dwelling within.</p><p>A whole lot of ruins and monsters he avoids. Guess it is time to head to the spot on his map like the light wants.</p><p>What a strange hill with it's strange hill point. It almost looks like the inside of the place he woke up. Actually, that pedestal spot looks just like the other one.</p><p>"Place the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal." That same mechanical voice sounds out from nowhere, but he listens and the slate fits right in. "Sheikah Tower activated."</p><p><em>Neat. Maybe something will happen.</em> "Please watch for falling rocks. A blue light erupts from somewhere and the ground begins to shake until it burst with a mighty wave of debris. He is thrown back and gasps as rocks hit around him before tumbling off.</p><p>"Great Plateau Tower", says the robotic voice. "Distilling local information."</p><p>He hops up as the tower pedestal thing releases liquid light onto his slate. "Regional map extracted." Ah, finally it looks like a map.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Remember...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He feels a far off rumble.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Try.. Try to remember</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Surely it comes from the castle.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You have been asleep for the past 100 years.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>As far as he remembers, Hylians don't live to be as old as he is. But maybe that chamber kept him young.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The beast...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A swirling mass near the castle roars and he feels it in his bones.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>When the beast regains it's true power...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Another roar.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>This world will face it's end</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He nods because it feels true.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Now go</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He can feel the light fading and he thinks this will be the last time in a while he hears the voice.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You must hurry, Link.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Never in his short time awake has he thought he would miss the light.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Before it's too late.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It's gone. It's gone and he feels so alone.</p><p>He lays up in the tower on the cold not quite stone floor and lets the feeling of goodbye come and go.</p><p>When he finally makes his way down, the mystery figure from before comes out of the sky on some kind of device. He feels instantly possessive, but for some reason he cannot speak out in front of what he can see is a tall bearded man.</p><p>"My, my... It would seem we have quite the enigma here. This tower and others just like it have erupted across the land, one after another. It is almost as though... a long dormant power has awoken quite suddenly. If you do not mind me asking... Did anything... odd occur while you were atop that tower?" The man stops talking for a moment, but Link says nothing. It feels right. The man goes on like it didn't matter if he said anything at all. "You need not conceal the truth from me. Truth be told, I saw the whole thing unfold from afar. Although I could not hear anything, I did see you react as if you heard something coming from the direction of the castle..."</p><p>Link takes a step back in surprise and the man chuckles. "Hit the nail on the head, did I? And did you happen to recognize this mysterious voice?"</p><p>At that, Link shakes his head. The man looks almost disappointed. "I see. Well, this is unfortunate."</p><p>The mystery man faces the castle and gruffly says, "I assume you caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle. That... is Calamity Ganon. One hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the kingdom of Hyrule to ruin. It appeared suddenly and destroyed everything in its path. So many innocent lives were lost in its wake. For a century, the very symbol of our kingdom, Hyrule Castle, has managed to contain that evil. But just barely."</p><p>"There it festers, building strength for the moment it will unleash its blight upon the land once more. It would appear that moment is fast approaching..." He sighs and glances at Link for a moment. "I must ask you, courageous one... Do you intend to make your way to the castle?"</p><p>Link nods and the man chuckles. "I had a feeling you would say that."</p><p>The man begins to walk to the edge of the plateau and Link follows after a moment. "Here, on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by the steep cliffs, with no way down. If you were to try to jump off, well... no death could be more certain. Or more foolish." At this he gives Link a pointed look.</p><p>"Of course, if you had a paraglider like mine, that would be quite another story." He sees the look Link gives him. "Oho! Piqued your interest, have I? Yes, I didn't come soaring down here on my own feathery wings, you know! Worry not, I will happily agree to give you my paraglider. But not for nothing. Let's see now... How about I trade it for a bit of treasure that slumbers nearby?"</p><p>For a moment, he thinks of the treasure he found that hides in his pocket, the small ruby. But the man is already walking away once more. "Come. Let me show you something."</p><p>They step up a small hill and the old man points with his walking stick. "Do you see that structure there? The one shining with a strange light? It began glowing at the exact moment those towers rose up from the ground. I think such a place might house some sort of treasure, wouldn't you? Treasure for a paraglider. A fair exchange, I believe." He gets it. The man wants the treasure for the paraglider, but does he have to be so long winded. And besides, that way has a crap ton of monster he just snuck by.</p><p>Oh well. He makes his way over and sees one of the stands that told him to hold his Sheikah Slate to it and repeats the earlier action. The door opens and he steps into the small room. Odd, no treasure could be in here. As if reacting to his weight, the floor sinks. He panics, but it is going down quickly and the walls are too slick to climb. He is on for the ride.</p><p>The floor continues to go down until the walls end and he is above a large room. This place is a lot bigger underground. He steps off the floaty floor and hopes nothing else will fall out from under him. A stand like from the tower is to the left and he knows the routine now. Slate in, mechanic voice, blue light liquid, and something new for his slate map. Except it isn't for the map.</p><p>"Rune extracted." The slate reads 'Magnesis. Manipulate metallic objects using magnetism. Grab on to objects using the magnetic energy that pours forth from the Magnesis rune. Objects held in the magnetic snare can be lifted and moved freely.' He thinks he understands and tried it out immediately on the shiny metal floor. But it isn't a real floor, so he gets to explore the rest of the area.</p><p>A few simple magnesis heavy puzzles, and an underwhelming smashing of a metal creature, later and he is walking up to a dead guy that speaks into his mind, a new bow strapped to his back. Now that he hears the voice again, he recalls the first area where the dead man welcomed him. The monk, as he learns, gives him a Spirit Orb that sinks right into his chest. Hopefully it won't kill him. Then the monk dissipates and everything fades to black. When he comes to, he stands before the paraglider grandpa outside the... shrine. Yeah, he thinks the monk said shrine.</p><p>"It seems you managed to get your hands on a Spirit Orb. Well done." Link is sure he is giving the man a very confused look. "Clairvoyance! Oho, or perhaps just something similar. As one gets older, it can become more difficult to see what is right before one's own eyes... However, that which was once hidden from view can often be crystal clear. But perhaps that is not true for everyone! Oho ho!"</p><p>Cryptic asshole.</p><p>The appearance of those towers and the awakening of this shrine..." The old man points his walking stick, which now has a lantern as the sky darkens, at the slate and Link feels possessive again. "It is all connected to that Sheikah Slate you carry on your hip there."</p><p>Another confused stare. How could he know these things?</p><p>"It has been quite some time since I have seen that Sheikah Slate..." As if to answer some unsaid question, the man goes on. "Long ago, a highly advanced tribe known as the Sheikah inhabited these lands. The great power of their wisdom saved this kingdom time and time again. But their ancient technology disappeared long ago... Or so it is said. It is interesting, however, to think... how something like that survived all this time, hidden away in a shrine."</p><p>So that chamber was also a shrine. But of what.</p><p>"These shrines are tucked away in numerous places all across this land. On this plateau alone, I believe there are still three more. Bring me the treasure from each of those shrines... and I will give you my paraglider." A stern look from the man when Link finally feels up to talking. "I said 'treasure', but I never said there would only be one treasure."</p><p>He really wants to put the old man in his place, but that look shut him right up. "Whether it's one treasure or four, what's the difference for a young go-getter like yourself? Since I'm feeling generous, I will also teach you a trick for finding shrines. It's always best to survey the area by looking around from a high point. Let's see here..." As he looks around, Link sighs. He knows where this must be going and he refuses. The old bastard must know what he is thinking because he laughs."Oho ho! Do not worry! I have another little trick to share with you for your effort. Take a look at your map on the Sheikah Slate."</p><p>He does so and sees there are blue things that were not there before. The shrine he came out of, the one he awoke in, and the tower.</p><p>"You can travel instantly to any of those places with the Sheikah Slate." The man turns to walk away, but not too far before speaking again. "Or so I heard quite some time ago... I do not know if it actually works as such."</p><p>With the night crawling into the sky and the completely baffling idea of instantly moving to a far off place in mind, Link heads off to find a place to spend the night.</p><hr/><p>A few days of exploring, hunting, fishing with newly acquired bombs, gathering anything even remotely edible, and terrorizing the local fauna leave him with a healthy amount of provisions in the seemingly infinite space within the slate. He still hasn't slept, but whatever right. Maybe that shrine is to let you stay awake for long periods of time. Surely he will crash soon. The other three shrines had offered more treasure in the way of Spirit Orbs and, on a more fun note, toys to play with. Namely the aforementioned bombs. Blowing things up is Link's new favorite pastime.</p><p>The old man turned out to be the light voice's father, the bastard king Rhoam Bo-fuck-yourself Hyrule. The voice in his head was quite wordy on what he thought once the man revealed himself spouting some bullshit about not telling Link because his memory was fragile or some crap. Excuses really. He handed over the paraglider after a lengthy speech of self degrading whiny nonsense. Oh, more importantly, he told Link the name of the voice. Zelda. Princess Zelda. His charge that he guarded with his life. No wonder losing her presence had shaken him.</p><p>But that was all behind him as he made his way to a village in the hills of a distance part of Hyrule. If it was even there anymore. Something about meeting a woman named Impa and just the thought of her sent chills down his spine.</p><p>On the way he found a tower, a new friend he named Horsoup, - Just in case he needed to eat his new friend. - and a stable full of people. The food he ordered at the stable, with some of the money he got from selling the ruby, hadn't tasted quite right. The smell he had gotten in the wind on the way made him salivate like nothing else and he knew it was there, but couldn't pinpoint it since it seemed to be coming from everywhere. Sadly, he left without finding it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Runaround</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, dudes! Here I am again. Just a-posting stuff.<br/>Title Ideas: On the Road to Hateno Village/Answers/Kakariko and Hateno Lab/The Runaround</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The road to what he now knew as Kakariko was mostly normal. All but the talking chunky tree that needs what looks to be tiny gold poo for his maracas. Link hasn't questioned it and won't dwell on it either. If he finds some of the smaller tree people, he will get the golden... nuts? Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. Who really cares. Somehow the tree thing, Hetsu, can make his slate carry more weapons and other things because, as he has learned, it isn't infinite when it comes to larger things, just small stuff. Once again, who cares.</p>
<p>But finally, after a couple days of travel, he reaches the village. And thank the gods he does since he ran out of food a little while back. For some reason, Link finds he has been having to eat more and more to feel full. Especially meat. Meat is the best thing in the world and he is craving it like there is no tomorrow. He is just passing by a big fancy house on Horsoup to find some food when two of the residence stop him.</p>
<p>"You there! Who are you?! How dare you trespass upon Lady Impa's adode!" The man on the left is loud and, frankly, it hurts his ears. "Hm? Is that... a Sheikah Slate? But that would mean you are... No, it's not possible. Can it be?"</p>
<p>The other man steps forward and takes a knee out of respect. "Please forgive us for behaving so rudely." Loud man bows and they both part to let him through.</p>
<p>"Of course we have heard the legends from Lady Impa herself. Please, friend... Go ahead and step inside." Link guesses these Sheikah know that the slate was left to him and therefor know who he is. Regardless, this means he is now required to go up the steps instead of finding food.</p>
<p>"Thank you", he mutters as he dismounts and passes.</p>
<p>He swallows spit that is building in his mouth as he climbs the stairs and just about chokes when a squeaky, terrified voice hits his ears to the left of the doors in. "A man?!"</p>
<p>A Sheikah woman peers out from behind her hands at him. "Huh? Is that-?! It's a Sheikah Slate! Could you be the hero my grandmother told me about? What was his name? Li... Lin... Ummm..."</p>
<p>"Link." She seems a little frustrated when he supplies his name.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's not that I forgot... I'm just bad with speaking. As for me, my name is Pa... Paaa... Paaay..." She grunts softly and shouts, "Oh! My name is Paya!"</p>
<p>With a sigh, Paya brings her hands down, face red. "Phew! I got it out... I know I should be able to say that easily, seeing as how it's my own name and all. I'm so... sorry."</p>
<p>She bows quickly and rights herself just as fast. "Anyways, my grandmother's been awaiting your return ever since I was little. Plea... Please hurry inside."</p>
<p>"So, you're finally awake. It has been quite a long time. I am much older now, but you remember me." An old woman on a pillow tower glazes at him and Link is sure this is Impa, but he can't remember her. Her smile falters."What is the matter? You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes... They lack the light of familiarity. It is I, courageous one. Impa. Surely you must at least remember the name Impa?"</p>
<p>He shakes his head. "Only what the undead king told me of you."</p>
<p>She leans forward, surprise and pain painting her words. "I see... So you have lost your memory. Well, it matters not. In fact, that may actually be a blessing in disguise for the time being. Dearest Link... Please come a bit closer."</p>
<p>He steps right up to her and sits on a pillow she offers from her pile.</p>
<p>When he is comfortable, she begins. "A hundred years ago... Yes... A hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed."</p>
<p>"After you fell, Princess Zelda's final wish was to place you in sacred slumber. And then... all alone... Alone she went to face Ganon. Before Princess Zelda went to nobly meet her fate... she entrusted me with some words she wished to say to you. I have been waiting 100 years to deliver the princess's message. However!" The louder volume of her voice startles him. How can such a small woman be so loud. "These words, which the princess risked her life to leave you... Well, if you are to hear them... You must be prepared to risk your life as well. But I am afraid that burden may be too much to bear while you are still without your memories."</p>
<p>"I leave the choice to you. When you feel you are ready to receive the princess's message, return to me." And with that, she shooed him out. "Think about it, Link."</p>
<p>So he did. He thought about things as he found a place to eat and a shop to grab some better clothes. And as he lay in the inn bed trying and failing to sleep once more, the moon turned red. Zelda's voice called out to him, a jumble of warnings and knowledge, and he barely listened as the hunger gnawed at his stomach once more. He needed a midnight snack.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Here he stands again. The sun is bright and his stomach is full from a large breakfast Paya made for him. Impa grumbles, "The words that the princess risked her life to impart to you... I cannot pass them on to someone who lacks conviction. Are you prepared to risk your life for the greater good?</p>
<p>He nods. "I am." And Impa smiles.</p>
<p>"Ha! Not a memory to your name, yet you are intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side. You have not changed a bit. Once a hero, always a hero." She laughed one last time and then turned more serious, her smile fading. "Very well. Since you have lost your memory, I will recount for you all that has happened..."</p>
<p>She tells him of Ganon and the Hyrule royal family. How the princess can be the Goddess Hylia reborn. The ancient guardians and divine beasts built by the Sheikah. Impa goes on to explain how Calamity Ganon was bested by the hero and goddess reborn.</p>
<p>"A hundred years ago... in preparation for the foretold revival of Ganon, we strove to follow the lead of our ancestors of 10,000 years prior. But... in the end... Despite our best efforts and careful planning, we underestimated his power. In order to avoid ever making that grave mistake again, the princess left you these words..." Impa reaches out and grabs his face in her hands. "Free the four divine beasts. That is what she said."</p>
<p>He is the hero in that moment, his will like the sacred steel he faintly remembers is his weapon to wield. Strong, unwavering. "I will."</p>
<p>She must see the determination in him, because she releases him and relaxes. "It seems to me that your Sheikah Slate is not yet complete. The device Princess Zelda left you is your guide and also your memory. Now, let's see... Someone at the research lab in Hateno Village might be able to help you..."</p>
<p>A vague memory and that small voice let him know he can find his way. "I know where to go."</p>
<p>She nods, her slight smile back. "You are Princess Zelda's only hope... and Hyrule's, as well... You cannot turn back now. Follow your heart and seize your destiny!"</p>
<p>At Impa's urging, he sets off to the town he knows was once his home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It takes a day's travel but he makes it to Hateno Village. A man at the gate stops him by way of his pitchfork, "Who... Who are you?! I demand answers! If you're up this late, you're probably up to no good!"</p>
<p>His shouting makes Link's ears ring - Not to mention Horsoup is about ready to bite the man - and his stomach lets out an obnoxious grumble. With an edge of irritation he mumbles out, "I'm a traveler."</p>
<p>"Hrm? You certainly do appear to be Hylian like the rest of us..." Oh great, a racist ass-hat. "Hylians are generally good folk, so... Sorry for getting all worked up... You're free to go. We're just a waypoint on your winding road, huh?"</p>
<p>"Ah, the life of a traveler." The man turns and points out a few buildings. "Well, you can get most things you need at the general store, and the inn is just back there."</p>
<p>That conversation over and he makes his way through the village, searching for what looks to be a lab. Villager after villager direct him up the hill until he and Horsoup are before a mash-up of a building. There is a sign that he reads and it sparks his interest. 'If the flame is blue, the furnace is hot! DO NOT TOUCH!' He remembers a woman gossiping about a blue flame and how no one was willing to get it for the lab. If he remembers right... Yes, that!</p>
<p>He looks out to the right of the building and sees what he was expecting, a blue structure. Surely the furnace here will need to be lit for him to get the slate fixed. So, that is just what he does. But gods damned, did it have to rain suddenly!</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few hours later, he is stepping into the lab. Another point of travel just outside, though he probably won't ever use them because the idea is terrifying.</p>
<p>And what does he get for his efforts? The run-around from a child that used to be older than Impa. May the golden goddesses smite him for wanting to hurt a child... even if she is kind of an adult.</p>
<p>"Even though I was the one that took you to the Shrine of Resurrection after Calamity Ganon Fatally injured you... Even though I was the one who put you safely into the Slumber of Restoration... Despite all that, you still don't remember me?" He is processing all she said when she pulls out a notebook and pen. "Hmm... As expected. After 100 years in the Slumber of Restoration, subject... has... lost... all... memories. Noted!"</p>
<p>He gives a short cough and she jumps before putting her notebook down on the table. "Oh, sooooorry... I have a bad habit of taking notes rather abruptly like that. It's a charming quirk, isn't it? Anyhoo... Do you have any questions for me?"</p>
<p>Finally, a moment of peace so he can speak. "Aren't you a child?"</p>
<p>Purah's hands fly to her hips and she pouts at him. "How very rude!"</p>
<p>She seems to think and a tiny hand goes under her chin. "Hm, or perhaps it's not rude at all... I suppose that's actually a rather logical conclusion to jump to."</p>
<p>A sudden clap and the hands are back on the hips. "The truth is, I look this way because of a failed experiment. Well, I say 'failed,' but... in some ways, it was a success. I documented the full affair in my dairy upstairs. BUT! The whole thing is embarrassing, so I insist you refrain from reading it!"</p>
<p>"Anyways. Enough about that! Back to the topic at hand!" She hops down from the stool she has been standing on and rushes over to the pedestal Link hadn't even noticed. "Well then... Let's go ahead and restore those Sheikah Slate runes for you!"</p>
<p>Almost like she has forgotten something important, Purah stares hard at him and then exclaims with a cute smile, "Give me a nice SNAP! Go on, no time to be shy about it!"</p>
<p>She gives a snap demonstration and he mimics it. "SNAAAP!"</p>
<p>Purah jumps with joy. "Nice one!"</p>
<p>"Hokay then, Sheikah Slate repair... underway!" She presses some buttons on the pedestal and it lights up. "Guidance Stone lock removed. Now let's do this thing!"</p>
<p>Per her instructions, he places the slate in and they wait. It takes a while and he goes off to hunt or purchase as much food as he can get his mouth on. Maybe Purah will have an answer for his unsatisfiable hunger.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It turns out Purah has no clue why he eats so much. Maybe his body is still healing. Maybe he just needs more. Who really knows.</p>
<p>She sends him off to Impa with his latest and greatest - Not really. - toy, the camera. Once more, it takes a day's travel and he is starving by the time his horse steps back into the village. Paya offers to make him something while he and Impa talk.</p>
<p>"Now then... Let me see." He shows her the pictures that were supposedly taken by Zelda. "Aha! This is, without a doubt, the camera that Princess Zelda used 100 years ago."</p>
<p>"It could be that if you visit the locations within those pictures, you will be able to restore some of your lost memories." She nods once. "Come back here once you have tried going to at least one of those locations. There is something I wish to give to you."</p>
<p>"Okay." He bows and leaves the house to find Paya at the communal cooking station. Food always sounds good. And if he gets a hint from a local on where to go for a memory, neat. 'Big mountain east of this village... Mount Lanayru... At the base on the west side of Naydra Snowfield... A big gate...' He can work with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not much to say. Probably post a couple chapters today. </p>
<p>See ya,<br/>Shorty.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tall, Red, and Handsome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter posting of the day!<br/>Title Ideas: Fish People!/Tall, Red, and Handsome/Is It Wrong to Fall For a Fish?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horsoup is pulling a little harder away from the water every time there is a large splash and that isn't the worst thing the horse has done. Link's clothes are still wet from the bucking he got earlier. Damn horse blasted him into the swampy water after tripping on the poorly made log walkways. To say it nicely, he stinks.</p>
<p>"Uwaah!" He hold the reins tight and prays his vindictive partner doesn't knock him off. "You're a... Hey! Come here!"</p>
<p>A burst of water to his left grabs his attention. Hmm, that must be a Zora. Well, he is going that way anyways. The Zora does a little flip out of the water when he dismounts. "Oh, my! Oh, wow! Oh, whoa! It's a Hylian! A real Hylian! Umm... I mean... You are a Hylian, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm a Hylian." The high-pitch voiced Zora squeals and Link throws his hands over his ears until it stops.</p>
<p>"I knew it! I SO knew it! Well, what are you waiting for?! Go see Prince Sidon!" A prince, huh. Could be fun. He was kind of headed that way. The map says that is where a divine beast rampages. "He's waiting at Inogo Bridge, which is upstream of Zora River. Please listen to what dear Prince Sidon has to say! I know it's sudden, but you'll understand everything once you get there. Trust me! You'll see!"</p>
<p>Not seeking an answer, the Zora swims off. What a weirdo, but whatever. He will go see this prince after he gets the tower.</p>
<p>Horsoup seems determined to take him all the way up the hill to the tower, but he has to turn back when they come across a trio of enemies with elemental arrows. Nope. This won't work. At least, not if he doesn't fight. He can feel the hunger grow as he takes out more and more monsters. The latest, green lizalfos, is looking increasingly delicious. After scouting the area for more enemies, he takes the body over to a cooking pot by a wooden structure and starts cutting off pieces. He has a few carrots and a hearty radish that get chopped and added.</p>
<p>Someone at one of the stables he has come across was gossiping about a man that ate monster meat, but he remembers it being said in a disgusted tone. Honestly, that man was stupid because the taste is divine. Sorta chewy and with an odd bone here and there for reasons he can't make out, but definitely not nasty. The pot is licked clean and he is still hungry. Maybe a bit more wouldn't hurt. And does it really have to be cooked.</p>
<p>Link leaves the remains, bones and meat that was too tough to eat, and feels refreshed. No meal he has eaten so far has made him feel so full. The bloody bits were the best. Perhaps he will start killing more monsters instead of sneaking.</p>
<p>But that is that and now he is back to work. This tower won't climb itself, but it sure feels like it does with all the newfound energy he has. He doesn't even notice the Zora freaking out over how high the tower is until after he checks out the map.</p>
<p>"So, high..." The blue Zora peers over the edge, his head fin shaking like a leaf in the wind.</p>
<p>Link taps his waist. "Excuse me."</p>
<p>"WOW! I cannot believe it!" The Zora clears his throat and stands up ramrod straight. "Excuse me! Yes, you! I am Gruve of the Zora. It is apparent that you are a traveler, but may I ask what brought you here?"</p>
<p>Standing at this Zora, Link can see him glancing at the ground below and shaking. He chuckles, "I could ask the same."</p>
<p>The Zora seems taken aback. "Hm... How very astute of you! An excellent query indeed."</p>
<p>He bows once and looks Link over. "I, by order of Prince Sidon of Zora's Domain, am searching for a Hylian." Blue erupts on the Zora's cheeks and a hand comes up to rub at the protrusion between his eyes. A nose maybe? "Or I was... but then I fell asleep. I awoke to a loud noise and awful quaking, and now here I am."</p>
<p>"I'd like to get down and be on my way, but I'm simply too high." A gulp at the edge. "I need to figure something out. Prince Sidon is down at the bridge below, but for some reason I cannot seem to catch his attention."</p>
<p>As if noticing for the first time, the Zora gasps, "But you! You are a Hylian, yes?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am." Link shrugs.</p>
<p>"Well then! My luck is improving!" He turns and shouts, "Prince Sidon! I found one! I FOUND A HYLIAN!"</p>
<p>Link almost feels bad for him when he bodily sags. "Hmm... Prince Sidon doesn't seem to notice my struggle... Perhaps I could swallow my fear and jump to the river below. Then I could return to him. He must be worried sick."</p>
<p>He seems to be thinking it over for some time before walking to the center of the platform. "No! Nope! Can't do it! I'm too high up! I'll likely meet the gods of ever after before I ever see Prince Sidon again..."</p>
<p>Large hands are pressed together and the Zora's face turns blue again. "Mr. Hylian, I must apologize. It will be some time before I can get back to Prince Sidon. Please, you must leave me here and go on ahead."</p>
<p>One last shrug and Link hops off the tower, the Zora's cry of surprise following him. He calls his horse and waits as the animal navigates the way to him. He mounts up as Horsoup runs past him and they set off to meet a prince.</p>
<p>It doesn't take long at all to make it to the bridge and Link looks around, not seeing a soul. He gets down and pats his horse's neck. "Maybe we are in the wrong place."</p>
<p>"Say hey there! Young one! Up top, above you!" A giant red blur drops from a tower of the bridge and he gasps, not noticing Horsoup dashing off. The large creature straightens and Link is speechless. "Pardon the entrance, but you're a Hylian aren't you. I was hoping perhaps you would have a moment to talk."</p>
<p><em>Fucking hell, I'd give you anything. Even me, please!' </em>Link's eyes widen as he processes what he just thought, but the large attractive fish man is already talking once more, having taken his silence as confirmation. "Aha! A Hylian! Yes, I knew it!"</p>
<p>"Oh, pardon me..." He strikes an overly handsome pose with his arm flexing just a bit and that gorgeous nothing but sharp toothed smile. "I am Sidon, the Zora prince!"</p>
<p>He bends down to Link's level and damn if he isn't the most beautiful person Link has seen since waking. "And what is your name? Go on, please tell me!"</p>
<p>A little starstruck, he sighs out an adoring, "Link."</p>
<p>Prince Sidon raises back to full height and throws out his arms. "Link? Your name is Link?! What a fantastic name!" Never has Link felt so infatuated.</p>
<p>The Zora pauses and brings a hand to his chin. "Hmm... though I cannot shake the feeling that I have heard it somewhere before..."</p>
<p>"Well, in any case, it is a strong name!" Sidon's hands clench into fists, determination clear in his eyes. "To be honest, I've been watching you."</p>
<p>For a moment, Link worries about the lizaflos, but surely the prince couldn't see him that high on the hill. And if he did, he obviously doesn't think it odd since he is still treating Link like a normal person.</p>
<p>"I've seen the way you work. I can tell by how you carry yourself that you are no ordinary person." The prince leans into Link's face, his shark-like teeth sparkling. "Link! You must be a strong warrior among the Hylians, correct?!"</p>
<p>And who is he to disappoint a prince. "That's right."</p>
<p>"Aha! Just as I suspected! I am a Zora prince, after all. I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled!" He gestures to all of Link with a bit of dramatic flare. "Yes! Exquisite! I have been searching for someone like you for a long while. A man like you, Link, who carries himself with power!"</p>
<p>He can feel his face going red from the compliment. He knows this prince is probably just trying to lure him in with praise, but it is so nice.</p>
<p>Prince Sidon's face turns serious. "Right now, Zora's Domain is in grave danger because of the massive rainfall coming from Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Please, promise you will help up! We need your strength, warrior. Won't you please come to Zora's Domain with me?"</p>
<p>"I was actually headed there already." He rubs his cheek when the prince stares harder.</p>
<p>His silence breaks with a surprised, "Wow! Really?!" Link nods.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Link! You are indeed the man I thought you were! Now Zora's Domain will be saved for certain! No time to waste! Hurry up and head over!" A light rainfall begins and the prince looks upset at it. "Because of the rain, the cliffs are too wet to climb. To reach the domain, you will need to go straight along this path. As a Hylian, I know you are unable to swim up the river. As such, the path to the domain may be a bit treacherous."</p>
<p>"You likely have a tough fight in store. There are monsters up ahead that attack with electricity." He repeats the pose from earlier and Link loves it just as much as he did before. "Don't give up! I believe in you!"</p>
<p>"Oh! That's right! I have something that I would like to give to you." The prince digs in a small pack on his belt. "This is just a small trinket to show that I have faith in you."</p>
<p>He grabs Link's hand and places a small glass bottle in it. "It is a drink that will increase your resistance to electricity! I am not sure why, but its effects do not seem to work for Zora. Perhaps because it was made specifically for Hylians. It should work wonders for you, though!"</p>
<p>"I shall go on ahead and make sure there is not anything strange going on where you are headed. I'm counting on you!" He elegantly flips back, high into the air - How strong are those legs?! - and speeds off up the river.</p>
<p>Link follows soon after, only now noticing his horse is gone. What a shame. He thought they were friends. Guess this trip is on foot then.</p>
<p>There are a lot of monsters. More than the prince probably knows about, seeing as he took the river instead, but he makes his way.</p>
<p>"Hey! Link!" He hears and sees the prince at the same time. "Sorry for calling out to you from the river! Since I pressured you into coming, I was not sure you would really come through. I am pleased things are going well."</p>
<p>At least he is aware he was pushy. Not that he was complaining.</p>
<p>"Ever since this strange occurrence, there have been a lot of monsters around here. Be careful as you proceed." He does a cute flip of obvious excitement. "And hurry! All of my fellow Zora are anxiously awaiting your arrival!"</p>
<p>One stupid hill with rocks that tried to fall on him and a small food filled forested area later, the prince calls out again.</p>
<p>"Hey! Over here!" Except Link can't see him until he continues down the path. Sidon looks a little embarrassed if the color of his cheeks is what Link thinks it is. "Sorry for calling from so far away! The domain is still a ways off, but you're making good progress. I shall be along soon myself. I won't be much longer! In the meantime, I'll be cheering you on from here in the river, so hang in there! You can do it! Stay strong!"</p>
<p>He disappears with a thumbs up and a splash. Link smiles and moves on.</p>
<p>More lizaflos and, honestly, he wants to eat. But what if the prince sees and thinks he is disgusting like the man at the stable said. He can't risk it. Maybe he can stop and make a quick snack... but no. This is important. He can eat when he makes it to the domain. Surely they will feed him in exchange for work. He is passing over a bridge, listless, when he hears that now familiar voice.</p>
<p>"Hey! Link! You're almost halfway to Zora's Domain!" The prince looks a little worried for a moment. "Oh, by the way, there are a few spots up ahead with lots of enemies..."</p>
<p>He dives down under the water and comes back up grinning wide. "But I'm sure you will be fine! I believe in you, Link!"</p>
<p>They share a glance that makes his heart flutter and Prince Sidon is off again, leaving Link on edge for what's to come. Gods, he is hungry. But he continues to another bridge.</p>
<p>"Hey! Link!" His head whips back and forth looking for the prince. "Look below! Down here!"</p>
<p>He walks over and there the prince is, far below in the river. "You are still pretty far off, my friend! But I was sure you'd be passing over this bridge, so I have been waiting for you. You will be in Zora's Domain before you know it! In fact, I'm going to head that way too! I shall meet you there!"</p>
<p>Link shakes his head at the goofy prince when he starts flopping around in the water. "Whoa! Link! Beware, warrior! A monster approaches from behind you!" Oh, he was freaking out.</p>
<p>A moblin club hits the railing next to him and he spins to the side to avoid a foot. The creature roars and lifts the weapon above its head. Swiftly, Link rushes in and swipes its feet out from under it. It's not hard because the poor things balance is skewed by the heavy wood and it tumbles back. He makes quick work of slitting its throat.</p>
<p>There he stands, watching it gurgle around the flowing blood, some flying up and hitting his lips. He licks it away and finds the craving for more strong. His hunger is back in full force. <em>No, I can't. Sidon could see.</em> He stumbles to the side and heaves in air. <em>Must resist temptation.</em></p>
<p>He has a mission and it can't wait. The next bit of path has monster slaying and scavenging that he breezes through. Until he gets to the creepy giggling jester thing.</p>
<p>Electricity gets flung at his head and, lucky enough, he trips on a rock.<em> Fuck, fuckity, fuck! What even is this robed bastard! 'Wizzrobes'</em> offers the voice he hasn't heard in a while. <em>Where the hell have you been?</em> He gets no response. Not surprising.</p>
<p>He tries to throw a metal box at it, but that just makes it shock the shit out of him. He attempts to hit it with an arrow and does, yet that doesn't have much effect and it gets up before he can make it over to smash its head in.</p>
<p>Much electricity and some bruised pride later, - Wait, that's his whole being. - he is heading down another long bridge. Why is seeing getting so hard?</p>
<p>"Woah!" He feels arms catch him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mmm... I might post one more time. I dunno.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Long-Winded King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a lot of game dialogue. Like... Holy crap, Dorephan talks a lot. I usually skip it in game, but I sat through it like the first time I played. <br/>Enjoy!<br/>(Title Ideas: Memories/A Long-Winded King/Stubborn Old Coot/Preparation for Preparation)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link wakes in a panic, breath catching in his throat. Strange dreams he can't recall, but he feels the voice in his head's anxiety. He makes a note that he can sleep, but only when exhausted and starving. Not that he wants to sleep. Hasn't since waking up in the shrine, unless you count this.</p>
<p>The bed shifts with a gurgle as he moves to look around the overly blue room. But how? When? And where? Groggily he sits up, stomach giving an annoyed rumbled. Right, he had passed out from lack of food. That's a first. Right into the prince's arms then, huh. This must be some kind of inn, because no one takes a random person into their home.</p>
<p>"Ah, you're awake." A Zora steps in from a large doorway, a kind smile playing at her lips. "Food will be ready in a moment. Can I get you anything else?"</p>
<p>His hands come up of his own accord. -No, but thank you.-</p>
<p>The Zora woman seems surprised, but answers back. -No trouble at all. Head this way when you are ready.-</p>
<p>He stares down at his hands in wonder. That's new. He thinks of different things and knows the signs he makes in unison are right. Did he not speak before? Impa hadn't said anything when he spoke. Though that would explain his amazement at the Shrine of Resurrection. Perhaps it was selective.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The prince is waiting when he walks out of the inn. His belly is full, to the woman's amazement on how much he could eat, with fish and crab of all kinds.</p>
<p>"I've been waiting for you, Link!" Here, he spreads his arms wide. "Welcome! Behold the pride of my people, Zora's Domain!"</p>
<p>He gives a weak wave and Sidon smiles. "How was your nap and meal? Did Kodah treat you well?"</p>
<p>"It was nice." He blushes, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry for passing out like that."</p>
<p>Sidon laughs. "No trouble at all, my friend. I was a bit startled when your eyes rolled back, but then your stomach gave a mighty growl."</p>
<p>The prince kneels, grabs his hands, and bows his head with his eyes closed. "I made you push yourself too hard and for that I am profoundly sorry."</p>
<p>Every Zora that can see them are staring, whispers starting. Link can't take the attention. He clears his throat loudly, "Prince Sidon..."</p>
<p>Sidon stares right into his eyes, the emerald flecks in the gold mesmerizing. "I cannot atone for what I have done, but perhaps there is someth-"</p>
<p>Link silences him by pulling his hands out of the prince's hold and pressing them against his mouth. "I will forgive you right now and never think about this again if you would please get up." He nervously glances around and Sidon seems to get the hint.</p>
<p>"Very well." He stands up and grabs Link's hand. <em>This is a million times worse.</em> "Now I shall introduce you to the king. Hurry, this way."</p>
<p>They pass a statue that wrenches a hole in his heart, but he will deal with that later. Two sets of stairs later and there is the biggest Zora he has seen thus far. And he thought Sidon was big.</p>
<p>The prince releases his hand as they enter and goes to stand by his father's side.</p>
<p>"Ah. You must be the Hylian that Sidon brought here, correct?" He nods and the king smiles. "You did well to come all the way here. I am King Dorephan, ruler of the Zora."</p>
<p>"Hm? That object upon your waist... is that not a Sheikah Slate?! HMMM?!" The massive man leans down, his face contorted in confusion. "Now that I have gotten a good look at you, it is all too clear who you are..."</p>
<p>Dorephan laughs heartily. "You are the Hylian Champion, Link!"</p>
<p>Link can only give him a sympathetic look. The king loses his wide grin in favor of a deep frown. "Do not tell me you have forgotten me..."</p>
<p>Sidon fumbles for a moment before speaking out. "The Hylian Champion? You can't mean THE Link? THAT Champion?!"</p>
<p>His only response is to shrug with a crooked smile. The prince's jaw drops. "So that's where I have heard your name before! What a fateful coincidence that we should cross paths!"</p>
<p>King Dorephan motions him to come closer. He holds out his hand and Link feels the familiarity of it as he climbs in. Dorephan lifts him up, to get a better look he guesses. "I cannot believe it. The Hylian Champion, Link, has appeared before us... We have met numerous times, I'll have you know."</p>
<p>The king's face almost fades for a moment to a less scarred, youthful version before returning to normal.</p>
<p>"Ah... So many memories! My mind is overflowing with nostalgia, my friend." At this distance, Link can see tears at the corners of the mighty man's eyes. "I had heard a terrible rumor that you had fallen in combat, but it appears you managed to survive. Extraordinary!"</p>
<p>Arms come up around his torso, a phantom pain burning through his chest. "I've been sleeping."</p>
<p>Dorephan brings him even closer. "Come again? Sleeping, you say... Hm. Is that why you do not seem to remember me?"</p>
<p>At his nod, the older man's face falls more. "But surely you must remember my precious daughter, Mipha, yes? You do, do you not?" Link can only look away in shame.</p>
<p>"I cannot believe it... Have you truly forgotten my dear Mipha as well? You and Mipha were so close... Yet you do not remember her?" He sets Link down. "Young hero... Please look upon the beauty of Zora's Domain. Do you see that statue? Does gazing upon Mipha's immortalized form still not jog your memory?"</p>
<p>Tears cloud his vision. He can't even look at the old king. He feels like vomiting, but would hate to be even more shameful than he already is.</p>
<p>The king must see his inner conflict. "Well, perhaps your memory will return in time. I dearly hope so."</p>
<p>"Father..." Sidon walks over to take Link's hand in comfort. "I do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment. Link seems confused."</p>
<p>"Oh? Yes, of course." Dorephan shakes his head a few times and smiles once more, though it is sad. "But first, it is worth noting how remarkable it is that Sidon brought a Champion here without realizing it! That is quite a feat, my boy!"</p>
<p>"That is a good one!" A true laugh from the king as the prince rubs at his head fin.</p>
<p>"Link, I doubt not that you have endured a great many trials. Still, I must ask you to hear my plea." The prince lets go, Link's only comfort, and steps back to his spot. The hero steels himself. He can cry in private later. "Now then. Hero... I must inform you that Zora's Domain is in danger of vanishing because of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I shall do you the courtesy of speaking bluntly. We alone cannot stop this beast. Will you lend us your strength?"</p>
<p>"What?!" A gruff, wheezy voice to the left of the king draws all their attention. "King Dorephan! My liege! Please do not speak so! To ask a Hylian for help... Why, the very thought of it curls my fins!"</p>
<p>The look the kings send the old Zora is withering and Link isn't even the one it is directed at. "Muzu, I expected more of you. How can you still protest?"</p>
<p>"Muzu! It is rude to speak that way to your king and his guest. Link is here because I invited him. With such unprecedented rainfall, we have no choice but to rely on the aid of a trustworthy Hylian. Have we not already discussed this and arrived at that very conclusion? He is the key to saving Zora's Domain." Sidon looked Link's way and nodded. "I have no doubt in my mind."</p>
<p>Dorephan looked down at Link with a warmth in his eyes. "Indeed Link is a champion, through and through."</p>
<p>That glare was back on Muzu. "As things now stand, Zora's Domain... Nay! Perhaps all of Hyrule... is doomed to be swallowed by the sea. This is bigger than all of us, my friend. Zora and Hylians alike must put aside our differences and band together."</p>
<p>Muzu shot Link a look before turning to his king fully. "Have you forgotten already, my king?! We cannot trust these lowly Hylians! A hundred years ago, they abused the power of an ancient civilization and turned Hyrule into what it is today! And that is not the least of it!"</p>
<p>The old Zora's hands shook as his voice lowered into a snarl. "It is their fault that Lady Mipha was lost to us..."</p>
<p>The large man pinched where his nose would be if he was Hylian. Link could see him shaking with contained emotion. The comment Muzu made didn't seem incorrect, but what did Link know. Regardless, Dorephan ignored it and went on.</p>
<p>"Link... Divine Beast Vah Ruta has great power. It has the unique ability to create an endless supply of water. Of late it has been mercilessly spouting water into the air. As a result, this area has been plagued by heavy rains. For us Zora, water and air are as one, so you would not think this would be quite so critical of a problem. Sadly, the rains have filled the eastern reservoir nearly to the point of flooding." A pained expression made the kings face look years older. "If the reservoir bursts, as it soon will, I fear immense damage will befall not only Zora's Domain... but also the area downstream from us. There, Hylian lives are in very grave danger."</p>
<p>A deep, loud mechanical cry filled the air. Dorephan sighed. "The Divine Beast Vah Ruta... Your princess, Zelda, often studied the Divine Beasts. That is, in the time before the Great Calamity. According to her research, the orbs located on Ruta's shoulders are mechanisms that can control the water it generates. However, they require electricity to work. These orbs are clearly out of control now because there is no electricity coursing through to stop them."</p>
<p>Sidon coughed lightly to get Link's attention. "Seggin, who is quite shock resistant for a Zora, hit one with a shock arrow. Sure enough, it slowed the water a bit. Unfortunately, as an aquatic race, we Zora are terribly vulnerable to the power of electricity. Perhaps because we could not safely strike it with enough electricity at once, the water soon returned to its full force."</p>
<p>The handsome pose is struck and Link wants to swoon. "That is why I went in search of a Hylian who could help us."</p>
<p>"Link, I am certain you have already figured this out, but... We need you to use shock arrows to get those orbs working properly again. I will aid you in any way I can, of course." Sidon surged over to him, grabbing his hands and falling to his knees. "Please, hero... I beg of you. Help me stop Ruta's rampage of destruction!"</p>
<p>Feeling awkward, he stepped away from the begging prince. "Actually, Zelda already told me to."</p>
<p>"Whaaat?!" Dorephan moved forward suddenly. "Princess Zelda herself instructed you to board the Divine Beast and appease it from within? So then... Princess Zelda is still alive?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. She talks to me every now and then from the castle." He wouldn't mention that was about a week ago and he didn't know if she was still alive.</p>
<p>"I do not believe it... She was alive this whole time, just as you were." Finally, that bright smile was back on the older king's face. "The events of 100 years ago cannot be altered, it is true. But if we can regain control of the Divine Beasts... they may yet prove useful in sealing Calamity Ganon once and for all."</p>
<p>Sidon had gotten up at some time, but now he came closer, face one of open wonder. "I did not know you had such grand ambitions, Link."</p>
<p>"You didn't really ask. But yeah. I'll do everything in my power to make things right again." Dorephan looked proud at that.</p>
<p>"Wonderous! Naturally, I shall help too!" Sidon did his signature flex and smile Link really wished he would do more often. But he did it a lot, so maybe not. Wouldn't want its charm to wear off. "Once it has stopped rampaging, you can climb inside it. Come, Link. Let us appease Ruta together!"</p>
<p>"Let's." Link holds out his hand and Sidon grabs it firmly.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Link. Truly. We are in your debt. Our goal is the same. That means our meeting was nothing short of destiny. Now, then, allow me to offer you this gift as a show of faith." The king picks a small chest out of the water around his throne and hands the box over to Link. Opening it reveals some jewelry, a skintight suit made of scales, and a pair of gloves with webbed fingers. "So long as you wear this, you can ascend waterfalls just like a Zora. Please, take good care of it."</p>
<p>"King Dorephan! Surely you do not really intend to give this outsider the Zora armor!" The old man throws his hands up, his voice getting louder. "Countless generations of Zora princesses have gifted that armor to the one they have sworn to marry! Princess Mipha made that one there with her own hands! It is far too important to entrust to a shady Hylian! He may be a Champion, but Mipha had no such relationship with him. So why should HE receive such an honor?" Muzu shakes his large head. "This is too much, my liege!"</p>
<p>And with that, he leaves as briskly as it looks like his legs can carry him.</p>
<p>"Hmph. That Muzu is not easily swayed once his mind is set. You must understand... He was in charge of educating my dear daughter, Mipha. Naturally, she means a lot to him... just as she means the world to us. Ever since we lost her to the Calamity, he has grown to despise Hylians. I hope you can forgive his rudeness." <em>Understandable, I would hate me too.</em> Not like he will say that out loud. "Hmm, but what shall we do now? I tasked Muzu with finding the shock arrows we will need to appease Ruta. But now he has rushed off in a huff...</p>
<p>"Link! Do not let his words concern you. I will work this out with Muzu. I shall return shortly!" Link watch Sidon leave with a heavy heart. How could he ever get that old man to forgive such a thing?</p>
<p>For a moment, Dorephan seems to speak to himself. "Sidon... I suppose that means you are going to tell him...</p>
<p>"Link..." His attention focuses on the king. "Muzu is most likely at the square down below. Would you mind going down there? I would like you to try to speak with him.</p>
<p>He is walking up when Sidon tries to place his hands on Muzu's shoulders. "Muzu, please listen."</p>
<p>"I don't care what you say!" The old Zora shouts as he slaps his hands away. His eyes fall to Link. "Hmph. You came all the way here, but it was in vain. I have no desire to speak with you."</p>
<p>The way the words flow out of his mouth are like venom became sounds. Link can feel himself closing up.</p>
<p>The prince seems to sense what is happening and steps between them. "Listen well, Muzu. There is something you need to know. He who stands here... the man called Link... is the one whom my sister, Mipha, had feelings for. I was only a child then, so I did not know it myself at the time. But it is so. I grew up hearing my father tell stories, some of which were about my sister's undying love for a Hylian named Link.</p>
<p>Muzu backs up, stunned. Link is feeling equally surprised. "What?! No... You cannot fool me with such a fanciful lie. Not this Zora. How could Lady Mipha possible have feelings for a Hylian like him?! The facts are clear. He remembers nothing. Even when he looks upon Princess Mipha's statue..."</p>
<p>"It is the truth, Muzu. Though you never knew it, he was in Mipha's heart."</p>
<p>Link looks up at the statue and really looks at it for the first time. Suddenly, he can see himself upon the back of a giant beast, Mipha's hands glowing around a wound on his shoulder. She is smiling kindly and he can feel his stomach turning over something, but the memory ends before he can figure it out.</p>
<p>He comes back to Sidon holding him steady. "What is the matter, Link? Are you unwell?" Concern lace his words.</p>
<p>Link must look as awful as he feels because even Muzu is looking at him with worry. "Hm? You are quivering like a hatchling... Whatever is the matter?</p>
<p>He swallows and blinks away tears. "I remember her. She was healing me on Vah Ruta.</p>
<p>Muzu reacts how Link knew he would by loudly proclaiming, "WHAT?! Do not mistake me for a fool, Hylian! There is no way you remembered her just now, when it is most convenient. In any case, without any solid proof, I cannot possibly take you at your word! If you have any such proof, now is time to show it. Do so, and... and I... I shall tell you how to get those shock arrows! Yes, as well as anything else you wish to know."</p>
<p>Sidon scoffs as the old Zora turns to stare at the statue. "That stubborn fool. Lucky for us, we have proof. Link! Go ahead and show Muzu the Zora armor my father gave you!"</p>
<p>"All right." He wipes a tear from his eye and walks to the inn.</p>
<p>"Could it be? Linny?" The Zora that runs the inn, Kodah, steps in front of him. "Is it you, Linny?"</p>
<p>A memory of being young and running around with a few Zora children is pushed into his conscious. <em>'There. Now she can know.'</em> He nods.</p>
<p>"It is?" She scoops him up into a bone crushing hug. "It's Linny! Yes, I'm sure of it! You're Linny! Wow, it's been such a long time!"</p>
<p>She pauses and sets him down. "Wait, but... I thought you and Mipha fell to Calamity Ganon. And if you've been alive all this time, where have you been? What have you been doing? Please, tell me!"</p>
<p>He is sure the surprise on his face is what makes he calm down. "Oh, I'm so sorry... I'm an adult, and yet, here I am, making a ruckus. Has it really been 100 years? In a way, it feels like yesterday... We've both been through a lot, I'm sure. If you don't mind, I'd love to catch up sometime soon."</p>
<p>"Of course. But I need to appease Ruta first." She looks confused when he holds the box up, but then he opens it to reveal the bundle of clothes. "I need somewhere private to change."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes." She points to the room he was in earlier. "Consider that room yours for as long as you return to the domain."</p>
<p>"Kodah, I couldn't-"</p>
<p>"Nonsense, Linny. You will save us all. It is the least I can do." Her stare is determined and he sighs, nodding. Kodah jumps with joy. "Good, good! I was hoping I wouldn't have to force you."</p>
<p>He laughs and they hug one last time before he steps into the room to change.</p>
<p>There are buckles on the inside that, when unlatched, make certain parts bigger. Odd. Why would Mipha make it fit someone that has... He blushes. It seems the suit accommodates someone curvy. Perhaps a woman? He dismisses that train of thought to go join Sidon and Muzu. Sidon looks relieved to see him in the outfit. Like he wasn't sure it would fit.</p>
<p>The prince gestures to Link. "Muzu! Look closely at the clothes Link is wearing!"</p>
<p>"Hm? You really think changing your clothes is going to make me..." The elder Zora stops and stares. "Eh?! What in the... That is the Zora armor from before! Lady Mipha made that by hand... and yet it fits you perfectly! What is the meaning of this?!"</p>
<p>"Now you understand, do you not? Now you know who her heart belonged to and who she made this special armor for. The fact that this armor fits Link perfectly should be proof enough that Mipha made it for him and him alone!" Link can see how the bite of Sidon's words hurt the old man. "You have always disliked Hylians, even before the Great Calamity. That is why Mipha never told you. Now that you know, you must promise to help him save us all, Muzu! Please... Tell us where we can find the shock arrows we need. Knowing you, I bet you have already figured it out.</p>
<p>"Hmph. I never would have imagined she would make that special armor for one such as he..." Muzu glances at the statue once more, his face one big frown. "I do not approve of asking for help from a Hylian, but I suppose it is out only option at this point. I am a proud Zora. That means I must take responsibility for my unwarranted behavior toward you. As promised, I shall tell you where you can collect as many shock arrows as you will need.</p>
<p>Muzu points to a mountain in the distance. "That tall mountain over yonder... It is called Ploymus Mountain, and there you will also find Shatterback Point. A terrifying creature has made its home up there. This awful beast shoots volley after volley of shock arrows. Even a single one could be fatal to a Zora."</p>
<p>The prince's mouth goes wide. "Aha! You must mean that Lynel! He is a man-beast, that one! That beast does indeed wield shock arrows. That is certainly one way to collect them quickly. He is vicious, to be sure. But I am certain Link will rise to the challenge."</p>
<p>"In order to appease the Divine Beast, I estimate that you will need... hmm... at least 20 shock arrows. Do you think you can gather that many?" His condescending tone isn't lost on Link.</p>
<p>"Why do you still doubt him, Muzu? I have no doubt he will be triumphant!" The elder waves his hand back at them as he walks away. "Okay, Link. Let's get moving."</p>
<p>Didn't the old man just say a single arrow can be deadly to a Zora. What is the prince thinking? "Uh, what?"</p>
<p>When he notices Link isn't walking with him, Sidon stops and turns. "We are going to get the shock arrows, yes?"</p>
<p>"No. I am going to get them. You will not." He sets off for the stairs.</p>
<p>Sidon follows him up the steps. "But we said we were working together. I cannot just let you go alone."</p>
<p>"You don't have a choice, Prince Sidon." The large Zora deflates at the use of his title. "I am the hero, you are the Zora prince. That thing will kill you."</p>
<p>A red arm sticks out in his way and he glares up at Sidon, but the prince speaks anyways. "This is the first time you have spoken this much in all my memories of you and these are the things you choose to say."</p>
<p>"I will not let another person die if I can help it." The mood sours.</p>
<p>"Fine. The fastest way to Ploymus Mountain is to ascend the waterfall east of the domain. That Zora armor should come in handy. Just swim to the waterfall basin, and then go up the waterfall from there. I'll wait at East Reservoir Lake, right by the Divine Beast." He points to the large dam. "Gather at least 20 shock arrows, and then come join me!"</p>
<p>"Alright. I'll see you there." They shake on it and Link sprints off.</p>
<p>Sidon calls out from behind him, "Wonderful! Together we shall stop that Divine Beast's onslaught!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not much of an authoress note going here cause I will update again.<br/>See ya in a moment, (You know, when you go to the next chapter.)<br/>~Shorty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Freeing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first real instance of the hunger.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Titles Ideas: Ravenous/Feral/Boarding the Beast/Mipha the Champion/Freeing</p><hr/>
<p>Thanks to some special sneaky snails, he can feel stealth magic quieting his body. Even his footsteps are practically silent. The lynel doesn't even turn its head the whole time he is grabbing up its stray arrows. He even gathers some mushrooms for more stealth magic.</p>
<p>Shatterback Point really looks like it has a perfect name as he jogs to the top. "What a view." He can see the domain and beyond, castle included.</p>
<p>He is about to paraglide down to where he knows Sidon said to meet him, when the wind hits him. The smell of fresh blood fills his nostrils and Link can't contain his excitement at something so tasty being so close. He has to try it, even just a bite. He tosses the bow and quiver down before turning and rushing back in the direction of the man-beast. He doesn't notice the bit of red quickly hiding behind a rock as he rushes down the incline towards the smell. And just as he thought, it is the lynel. Where the blood is coming from, he doesn't know, but he does want to find it so he can lick it.</p>
<p>Right before he jumps down to fight the beast, he snaps a picture for some Zora chick.</p>
<p>It roars and he feels something primal awaken as he roars back. It runs straight at him, just as he is doing to it, and the adrenaline is intoxicating as he dodges. In one smooth motion, he grabs a bit of mane and swings up onto its back. It tosses and bucks, but he isn't planning on moving anytime soon. Fingernails dig into the back of the creature's neck and it howls. Flesh is pulled away and the lynel lets out a high whine as it drops its weapon to grab at him. He laughs as it screams when he bites the hand as hard as he can, ripping meat from bone.</p>
<p>
  <em>It feels good to let loose!</em>
</p>
<p>The other hand lets go of a bow it had been unwilling to part from and comes back to snatch him. His mouth is still full, so he can't keep it from grabbing and tossing him away. He gets the last laugh though, as he pulls out his bow midair and fires as many arrows as he dares in quick succession into its face. His back hits a rock and he grunts in pain. The lynel roars again and charges on all its limbs. He can see as it comes closer that the one eye is useless. But that is of little interest as he cannot eat something if he is dead. So he scrambles backwards up the rock face, but one of the horns stabs into his right leg. A blood curdling screams tears out his throat and his instinct is to cause the source indescribable pain in return. A lizal boomerang hangs at his hip and he grabs it. The lynel is pulling back, a grin stretching its wrinkled cat face, when it takes a blade across the face.</p>
<p>They both roar, the lynel in pain and Link in fury. "You goddess damned fucker!"</p>
<p>Its trashed hand comes up to cover its face while the other scratches at his chest for a hold. It finally gets its nasty claws hooked into his skin just as he pulls the lightning rod out of the slate. "Die, bastard!" He yells as the rod is shoved as far into the other eye socket as he can get it before pressing the button that releases the magic. The lynel falls limp as electricity is pumped straight to its brain, the only movement is its body twitching from the shock.</p>
<p>They both slide down and blood cakes the rock as well as the ground, a puddle forming from the bleeding body and his own wound. He doesn't hesitate in taking a large bite out of the side. <em>Even better than the smell or the taste of lizalfos!</em> His mouth sings and he claws into it with vigor, his wounds closing the more he eats.</p>
<p>Later, his hunger sated, Link packs as much meat as he can cut off into his slate. The heart and other good smelling organs get tossed in too. He won't be hungry for a while, hopefully. With how his appetite has grown, and continues to do so, he thinks maybe it won't be a lot in the long run.</p>
<p>After washing the blood off in a small pool of water, a puddle really, he walks up to the mountain top and picks up the bow along with the quiver. He can see a red spot below and pulls out his paraglider to fly down to the prince. Sidon doesn't notice him at first. Perhaps the magic is still in affect. Which would be why the prince startles.</p>
<p>"Glad to see you're ready to go, Link!" The prince enthusiasm is tangible, unlike earlier on the stairs. He strikes the pose and leans forward with a big toothy grin. "Are you ready for this? Do you have your Zora armor and enough shock arrows?"</p>
<p>He clears his mind and readies himself for the coming battle. "I'm ready."</p>
<p>"Wonderful! You never cease to amaze, Link! Now then, let us go and appease that Divine Beast as one! Here we go!" He effortlessly flips back into the water. "Gaze now upon the Divine Beast's back! Do you see those glowing, pink orbs? You will need to shoot each of them with a shock arrow!"</p>
<p>Link looks and sees the glowing spots. Sidon grabs his attention with a wave. "With your Zora armor, you now have the ability to ascend waterfalls. So I shall take you right up to the side of the Divine Beast, and from there you can swim up and take aim! I know you can do it! I believe in you!"</p>
<p>Thanks to the lynel meat, he really believes he can prove Sidon correct about him. "Let's do this."</p>
<p>Sidon swims right up to him and turns to face the beast. "Now hurry up and get on my back." If Sidon's voice wavers a bit, Link blames it on the prince's nerves.</p>
<p>As soon as he is secure in his position on the prince's back, Sidon shoots off, "Ha! I am unstoppable in the water!"</p>
<p>It takes him a moment to get used to the speed, but when he does, he taps Sidon to let him know. Shortly after, they rush in.</p>
<p>The giant mech cries out. "Ruta is responding to our presence! I'll move away and wait for an opening before we approach!"</p>
<p>"I'll keep going at full speed! It's up to you to ward off Ruta's attacks! Are you ready?" Link gives him another firm pat and they swim in again. "Divine Beast Vah Ruta will undoubtedly use its ancient and mysterious powers against us... That includes hurling giant ice blocks that we will need to watch out for. I shall leave those to you!"</p>
<p>Just as Sidon said, Ruta flings ice their way, but a quick use of cryonis brings the projectiles to a halt. They reach the first waterfall, no problem, and he swims up. Two well aimed shots and two glowing orbs turned. Awesome. Sidon shouts out from below as he plummets to the water, "Don't drown!"</p>
<p>The prince is laughing as Link reemerges, spitting water from his mouth. "You could have caught me or something."</p>
<p>"And where is the fun in that!" Sidon grabs him up and off they go again. "Two down, two to go! You are amazing, Link!"</p>
<p>His face is beet red and he hopes the prince won't look back to see it. "Again, Hero!"</p>
<p>They circle to the other side. Link keeps an eye out for more ice and spots some spiked ones forming. He takes out two before Ruta sends them out and the third shortly after. Sidon gets him close to another waterfall and he repeats his earlier shots with ease.</p>
<p>This time as he falls, he can't see Sidon. "Sidon?!" He gets fifteen or so feet from the water and the prince burst out in his direction. "Got ya!" They crash under the surface and Link opens his eyes when the surface isn't broken immediately to see the Zora laughing, bubbles escaping his mouth in droves.</p>
<p>He can't help but laugh along. When the need to breath catches up with him, he points to the surface. "WOW! That was astounding! An absolute thrill!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was." <em>How dreamy this wonderful man is.</em></p>
<p>Sidon is grinning wide when their eyes meet, but the smile lessens as Link just stares at him. "What? Is there something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Uh... no. Sorry. Nothing is wrong. I just..." <em>I want to kiss you, but I know it won't be welcome.</em></p>
<p>He breaks eye contact by hiding behind his hair, but the prince turns him back to face him. "Link, you can tell me anything. I know we haven't known each other long, but you can trust me."</p>
<p>"It's not about trust." He gives Sidon a short, demented chuckle. "Trust me."</p>
<p>The mood ruined, Sidon finally glances away. "Link, look. The water spouting from Ruta has slowed down. Ruta is floating higher now. You wanted to venture inside it, right? I'll bring you closer."</p>
<p>Link can tell something is bothering the prince when he puts on an obviously fake smile and gets them close to a lower landing. "We're counting on you, hero. Do good work in there."</p>
<p>"Well, Link, here we are." He helps Link up onto the platform into Ruta. "Looks like this is where the real work starts. Best of luck. Nice job cutting off the water flow from this Divine Beast. Show the enemy no fear. I'll see you back at Zora's Domain. Farewell." They wave to each other as Ruta rises further out of the water.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You're here.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"M-Mipha?" He looks around, but it's apparent she is only there in spirit. Much like how Zelda was when she spoke to him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I must say... that I am so happy to see that this day has finally arrived. Now Ruta can be freed of Ganon's control.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You'll need a map to prevent you from getting lost.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A vision shows him the way to a slate pedestal.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Guidance Stone there contains the information that you need.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He nods, unsure if she can see him and heads in. Purple ooze is not what he was expecting, but it is everywhere in the beast. He has to hit a few glowing eyes to move on and open a gate using cryonis to get to the stone. The slate goes right in and the usual mechanical voice tells him that he has a map of the Divine Beast.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Good! You've obtained the map of the Divine Beast.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He's not sure how she knows. Perhaps she is still connected to Ruta even with Ganon in control.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You will see several glowing points on your map which represent the terminals that control Ruta. Take Ruta back by activating all the terminals. Be careful.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sure enough, the map shows him the controls and the terminals. Should be simple enough. The first terminal is even right in this room. He can see it poking out of the water and a big gear above that. One quick check to see if magnesis can move it and the puzzle is solved.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>There are four terminals remaining. Don't give up!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The other terminals are higher up in the beast. There is another large doorway, like the one he came in, but on the opposite side of the room. Yeah. Easy peasy.</p>
<p>Two terminals in the wheels that seem to move water through Ruta. One on the end of the trunk. Another in the middle of a fire. Now that one had been a pain. First he had to get to it, which meant climbing the whole thing and dropping through a hole in the ceiling. Then he kept getting drenched by the powerful blast of water Ruta never stops putting out of its trunk.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>There should be a new glowing mark on your map. Head there! Be careful not to let your guard down.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He sees it right off the starting room on the map. Perfect, he could just fly right down to it.</p>
<p>A large glowing terminal sat at the back of the spacious room and he went right up to it. Just as the scan would usually start purple ooze spewed out, knocking him back.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please take care. That...thing is one of Ganon's creations. I put up as much of a fight as I could, but it proved to be my demise 100 years ago... Regardless...I believe that you are well prepared for this moment. I have faith in you!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>With Mipha's parting words, Link readies his lizal spear. He can feel the energy from the lynel still flowing within and it powers his first move as the blight thrust its spear at him. He back-flips and rushes in to stab repeatedly at the monster's exposed stomach until it crumbles. As soon as it hits the floor he is on it, slashing and hacking as it screams.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Good job!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It rises up, swinging the giant weapon at him. He dodges the thrust poorly, but slides under the sweeping slash right to the bottom of the abomination. His enemy has no time to react as he sticks the spear into it and pulls out another from the slate to ram the first home.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Keep attacking!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>This time, when the monster gets up, the room quakes. Its hateful screech has him covering his ears as the floor lowers around him, leaving only four platforms in a room of water. Link's hearing comes back just in time to hear an ice cube launch from the blight's hand. He thinks fast and raises the slate to freeze it close enough to send it flying back at the gooey thing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Go! Attack!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He doesn't need to be told twice and jumps into the water to swim over to the blight. It twitches as he climbs onto it and he rams his lizal boomerang into the glowing orbs that must be its eyes. It cries out in pain, floating up to the ceiling, and grabs wildly for him, but Link is already falling to the water below.</p>
<p>The monster swings its spear and summons five more ice cubes. He dodges under one and knocks another away with his shield before pulling out the Sheikah Slate. Two get destroyed and the last comes for him. It gets so close he can feel the cold and then uses stasis. The creature really doesn't learn and gets smacked by the high speed cube.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Finish it!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Link is already where it will land and it falls upon his last lizal spear with a sickening slurg sound. Purple ooze begins to fall all around him, so he abandons the spear with a dive to the left as he tries to fling the monster to the right. The maneuver succeeds and the blight crunches on the floor.</p>
<p>The battle is over. Link has not a scratch on him. The same cannot be said for the blight that squeals and writhes until it dissipates. Link can feel the malevolent air leave moments later and taps the Sheikah Slate on the console.</p>
<p>"Hello, Link." He looks around, but doesn't find the Zora Princess. "Because of your courage, my spirit is now free. - And Ruta, as well. Thank you. For I am now allowed by this freedom... to be with you once again."</p>
<p>A green glow to his left draws him to turn. There she floats. "Mipha."</p>
<p>"Since I am now a spirit, my healing power would be wasted on me. - I have no need of it. So therefore... I would like you to have it. Please accept, Mipha's Grace." The orbs she sends out flies to his chest much like a spirit orb would.</p>
<p>He watches in wonder as scrapes and bruises that were unnoticeable start to heal with a warmth he remembers.</p>
<p>"Link?" He looks up and Mipha's face is concerned. "What... What happened to you? Your aura feels different."</p>
<p>Eyes are downcast in shame. "I died... I was gone, completely dead, but the Sheikah put me in some kind of chamber. It... brought me back."</p>
<p>"A sin against nature! Does their greed know no bounds!" Tears collect in his eyes at her harsh tone. "Oh, Link."</p>
<p>A soft presence touches his chin and he glances up to see an even softer smile on Mipha's face. "That is not your fault, my friend. This, what you have become, is not your fault."</p>
<p>It is the first time someone has noticed he isn't normal. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I feel..." Her face scrunches up. "There is a darkness within you that was not there before. It craves, thirst, wishes to devour. Even now, it consumes my power from within you. I can try to tide it, but it will return when I run low on energy."</p>
<p>"Sure, I am hungry more often, but-"</p>
<p>"No, Link. This is not hunger." She takes his face in her hands and he can see his fight with the lynel. As well as what came after. "I saw, but I did not wish to believe."</p>
<p>She releases him and the memory fades. "You consumed something that is impossible for any in the goddess's light. Monsters cannot be eaten. They are beings of hatred, darkness. Taking in the flesh of one causes a man to go mad, but... You are not mad. I sense no taint in your heart nor mind. It is like it isn't you, but another."</p>
<p>He thinks to when he devoured the lynel, how his body felt like it took over his mind. "How do I fix it?"</p>
<p>"I am unsure. Perhaps a Sheikah would know. But our time runs short." He looks to where she is staring on his body to see he is starting to turn into a golden light. "Ruta and I have our roles to fulfill. We are both honored to be able to play the role of support. We'll annihilate Ganon together. Farewell. Save her, Link. Save the princess... Save Princess Zelda..."</p>
<p>He feels his mind fall into something warm before returning to normal. When he opens his eyes next, it is to the blue of Zora's Domain. Luckily, he is at the other end of the bridge and the guards didn't see him reappear. That would have been a bitch to explain.</p>
<p>Zora wave and congratulate him as he passes. He notices the majority follow him to the throne room where many more Zora wait for him.</p>
<p>"Link! You did well to survive your trial! I have been awaiting your return!" Dorephan's voice brings the room to silence as the Zora there see him. "The violent downpour has disappeared, as has the threat to Zora's Domain! It is all little more than a bad dream now. Thanks to your efforts, there is no longer any danger of a great flood laying waste to Hyrule! You appeased the Divine Beast Vah Ruta and thusly saved Zora's Domain! We are all truly grateful! What you did for us is more than we could have ever expected of you."</p>
<p>The room explodes with applause, but Link is focused on Muzu, who walks right up to him. "Link... I must sincerely apologize for my harsh treatment of you. That whole time, you were thinking of Hyrule's and Lady Mipha's well-being, just like the rest of us."</p>
<p>The older Zora bows. "All of the members of our council humbly fold our fins back in gratitude, along with the rest of our people. Perhaps the older generation of Zora, myself included, misunderstood Hylians after all. It would seem so. That said, I would be over joyed if you could find it in your heart to forgive me. If not now, then perhaps one day."</p>
<p>He hugs the man. "I understand. You loved her." Muzu pats his shoulder and excuses himself. Link can see the tears gathered in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Link! I must reward your efforts! Now then! I implore you to collect the treasure inside that chest over there." Dorephan points to a chest over where Muzu had been moments before. "It was cherished by Mipha. A memento of sorts. I would like to have it as a token of our friendship. Please take good care of it."</p>
<p>The trident he pulls out is beautiful and he recalls it from sparring with the Zora princess. The red accents in the metal and blue jewels make him think of Mipha in her champion garb. She was so beautiful.</p>
<p>He is brought back to the present by the king's voice. "By the way, Link. I see you are without your trusty blade... the sword that seals the darkness. Did you perhaps lose it when you lost your memory?"</p>
<p>The idea that he had a special sword is familiar, but he can't remember more than that. "What sword?"</p>
<p>The massive Zora looks distressed at that. "Hm. So you have forgotten that as well... That is a legendary blade that only you, the Hylian Champion, can wield. It is no doubt resting somewhere in Hyrule even now... waiting for its master to return."</p>
<p>A vision of a forest shrouded in mist is shown to him and he can feel Zelda's presence for a moment.</p>
<p>"Link, all of the Zora thank you from the depths of our hearts for your heroic and selfless work!" Dorephan turns to Sidon. "And you too, Sidon. As your father, I am proud of you fighting the Divine Beast alongside Link. You have grown much recently. I know you will be a worthy heir when your time comes."</p>
<p>Sidon ducks his head, his cheeks a bright blue. "Father... I ... Thank you!</p>
<p>Dorephan smiles kindly at his son before addressing the room. "The heavy rains have stopped and the Divine Beast is our ally once again! How glorious! Truly splendid! Wah ha ha ha!"</p>
<p>"Link! This is wonderful!" Sidon poses, the Zora women around the room squeal, and walks forward to grab Link's hand. "Link! Thank you so much! Truly, I could never thank you enough! You helped save our home from vanishing away! This calls for a top-tier expression of gratitude! ZO! ZO! RA RA RA! With all my heart... Thank you!"</p>
<p>The prince shakes Link's hand firmly one more time before standing. Link can hear all of Zora's Domain cheering. The king's voice voice booms. "This calls for celebration!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yet another small authoress note because I plan to update again today.<br/>See ya,<br/>~Shorty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Running and Reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a ' I skip through lots of stuff I don't feel like writing' chapter. I want the good stuff.<br/>Enjoy!<br/>(Titles Ideas: Why You Shouldn't Eavesdrop/Running and Reckless/Jumping Through Plot)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>By the end of the night, Link is sure he has shook the hands of every Zora in the domain. He is also sure his stomach is filled to the brim with tasty food. Kodah reminds him of the room at the inn, but Prince Sidon pushes his way into the conversation and extends an offer to give him a room in the royal palace. Link isn't exactly sure where that is, but Kodah comes to his rescue by mentioning the palace is underwater for the most part and there is no way Link could comfortably stay there. To which, Sidon concedes.</p>
<p>He is just about ready to leave the spot he has been standing and gazing up at the Divine Beast, when he hears Sidon's voice coming from the throne room. Surely the prince should be headed to bed.</p>
<p>"...highly unnatural. I can hardly believe it and I saw with my own eyes."</p>
<p>"We do not know what the Sheikah magic did to him, my son. Maybe this is normal for one that is brought back. We will never know, but you cannot fault him."</p>
<p>"But it was terrifying, Father! He fought with a primal rage that is not seen in sane men! He took satisfaction in tearing the lynel apart!"</p>
<p>Link can feel his heart grow sorrowful as the conversation goes on.</p>
<p>"He is the savior of our home. We will honor him and respect whatever he may choose."</p>
<p>"I..."</p>
<p>"Sidon, my boy, I understand you only wish to keep our people safe, but the hero is no threat. He has not attacked others and will not.</p>
<p>"But what if the day comes! Would we not be guilty if he hurts someone!"</p>
<p>The pain in his chest drives him to leave. He can't possibly listen anymore. Every moment with the prince after the lynel fight come to mind. How Sidon was apprehensive and disliked not looking him straight on.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't stay here. Not now that they know.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>He stumbles around for days before running - Literally! - into Horsoup. His horse neighs and knocks him into the mud.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Sorry. I forgot about you, bud." From down below, he finally notices his horse is male. "Ah, I've been meaning to check."</p>
<p>Another, more impatient, neigh. "I get it. Let me look at the map."</p>
<p>A look at the map reveals the area to be the Lanayru Wetlands just at the end of Zora River. The closest Divine Beast is north. He sees a tall lava covered mountain in the distance and hopes that isn't the place. It probably is. His luck is shit lately.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Following the roads takes him to the Akkala region. He vaguely recalls Purah mentioning a fellow researcher in Akkala. The locals confirm a couple of Sheikah living toward the north coast. Maybe a Sheikah researcher is just what he needs right now. If he can figure out why his body craves what it does, he can fix it. Maybe Sidon will believe him and they can be friends again.</p>
<p>The Divine Beasts can wait a couple days.</p>
<hr/>
<p>This Sheikah lab is crazier than Purah's, but he can see its furnace is also unlit. He walks along until he finds the blue fire. Across a huge gap on a different hill. And it starts to rain as he paraglides over.</p>
<p>A day later and he is finally lighting the damn furnace. The crazy researcher should be hella thankful.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A short Sheikah man flips around quick as a snake as Link pushes the door open and steps inside. He rushes up to Link and starts lifting his shirt. "Ah, uh, sir-"</p>
<p>"Hm? Hmmmmmm? Don't tell me..." The short old man stops his examination and exclaims, "You're Link?!</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah." He fixes his shirt back down and spots a woman to the side, Sheikah as well, that is shaking her head good-naturedly.</p>
<p>"Whoa! Today is eventful, hm? Yes, downright crazy! To think I'd get to see Link 100 years after he went to sleep. On top off that, Cherry..." A tsk from the woman. "I mean, my ancient oven... is finally up and running again!</p>
<p>He lifts his torch, which is soaked on one end from the rain. He had to cover it with his body on the last bit. "I lit the furnace."</p>
<p>The Sheikah seems a little disappointed at that. "Thank you, hm! Heh, though at first I truly believed she started working again by the power of my love..."</p>
<p>Surely there aren't any other labs and this does seem to be a Sheikah male, but Link wouldn't be surprised. "Who are you?</p>
<p>"Hm? Me? Are you serious?! It seems I got so excited I forgot to introduce myself! I'll start over, hm? I am the lead Guardian researcher and director of the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. Doctoooooor... Robbie!" Link swears he hears a loud 'bwow'. "In any case... I really am impressed that you made it all the way out to this rather remote location. Did you, perchance, meet Purah and borrow her power?"</p>
<p>He isn't sure how to phrase it. "I met Purah, but she is a child."</p>
<p>It's like Robbie doesn't quite listen and starts nodding his head back and forth in thought. "Hm? Purah? A child? What?! She really has a kid? Hmm. Or do you mean that Purah aged backward... and SHE is now a child?"</p>
<p>Link sighs. Should have figured. "She got younger."</p>
<p>"Hm? Are you certain? Hm! So she's as crazy as ever. Okeydoke. Knowing her, I'm guessing she screwed up some experiment. Hm, hm, yes. Typical. Let us return to the subject, hm? Did you know that the Calamity is regaining its power?" He nods. "Hmm, I see. Then I don't need to tell you my story, hm?</p>
<p>"You don't have to." <em>Please, please, please don't.</em></p>
<p>"Hm! Yes, I see. In that case... You! Now is the time to join forces with us Sheikah, yes! We must destroy the Calamity!" Robbie does a little air fist bump, so Link copies it. Maybe the crazy man is like Purah. "Yes! That is correct! You and I are going to join forces to put an end to the Calamity! And on that note... Sorry for the long preamble, but I'd like to provide you with some ancient soldier gear. To start, I'll hand these over."</p>
<p>He opens a compartment on the side of his strange machine, Cherry, and takes out what looks to be arrows. He holds them out for Link to take. "They are made using secret Sheikah technology. With the addition of my upgrades, they have morphed into... Anti-Calamity weapons! So to speak... Needless to say, they are an incredibly powerful type of ancient soldier gear. I call them... Ancient arrows! In addition to ancient arrows, Cherry can make all kinds of ancient soldier gear. If you're looking to acquire some, give your ancient materials... and rupees... to Cherry."</p>
<p>"Pardon? Are you saying I have to pay for these things?" Robbie must see how baffled he is.</p>
<p>"Did you hear that? Ah! Forgive me, Link. Ever since the fall of Hyrule Castle, we haven't had much in the way of funds for our research. That's why I thought you might be willing to help us out! With rupees. Lots of them. I BEG OF YOU!" The old Sheikah kneels down until Link motions him up. "Then let's do it, hm? The two of us, as soon as possible, yes. Let's... Conquer the Calamity, hm!</p>
<p>"Well, before that I was wondering if you could help me with something, Robbie."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Be sure to pray at every statue of the goddess. Drink lots of potions. The stronger the better. Try not to get hurt if you can help it." A healthy stock of potions made by Robbie's wife - Not sure how that happened - and a small Goddess Hylia statue to pray to every day are packed in his slate as he walks down the hill. Robbie is dancing behind him and Link can hear his wife, Jerrin, trying to get him back inside. "And fight those urges!"</p>
<p>Turns out, Robbie wasn't sure what to do about his cravings. There isn't enough information about the process he underwent, but Robbie said he will do more research. All he could offer Link was what you do if a friend tries monster meat and begins dehumanizing or however he put it. It's all just wishful thinking honestly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link spends the next few months activating towers, finding shrines for more spirit orbs to hold the cravings back, and freeing two more divine beasts, Medoh and Rudania, from Ganon's control. It had taken forever to get enough fireproof elixirs to make it to Goron City. So, he had left for Rito Village. And, by the gods on high, the elder there is a dipshit not worth his weight in feathers. He didn't help Link in anyway and then told the Rito that he had assisted once Vah Medoh was taken care of. The only thing that made that better was that no one believed him. Guess he hasn't been taken seriously in a long time.</p>
<p>Oh, did he mention he thinks Revali is crazy hot. Yeah. Kinda confirmed for him that he leans towards dudes. Which made him think of Sidon and how he had screwed that up. But he was getting better. No monster meat had been ingested since a chuchu at Death Mountain's base. And according to the locals, everyone tries them at least once. Which means they aren't really a monster.</p>
<p>On the way back to Death Mountain, he had crossed the field just like the Hylians on the edge had told him not to. The amount of guardians was more than he had seen in his entire journey. Horsoup had fled - He found him later munching on some grass. - when he started climbing the tower and blasting the bastards with their own beams. The satisfaction from getting that right was still making him smile. Mipha hadn't been happy, but at least he tried it out on a stationary one before moving on to the ones that walk. He had cover he hid behind until she was ready to go again.</p>
<p>Never in his life did he want another Goron hug. The crunch his spine made had him hurting and worrying that he would end up like the Goron elder. Maybe that is why he has constant pain. Yunobo was a sweetheart. He really didn't seem like the rest of his people. Gorons are brash and the young boy was the complete opposite. The only reason he stayed was because he was the only one that could be used to fire at Rudania. Link can't quite remember, but he guesses Daruk had an ability that he passed down through his bloodline - Rockline? - to Yunobo. Odd to think he had a child in the first place.</p>
<p>After the business with Rudania, he slipped away before the hugging could start in full. He only said goodbye to Yunobo and he understood Link's reasoning. Now he is headed for Gerudo desert to free the last beasts. Everything is fine, everything is good. Until he tries to ride through Lanayru Wetlands. The once monster ridden area has been turned into a Zora outpost. And who would be there, but the beautiful red prince himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, yes. Back to Sidon. Don't you just love me. Not much to say. Gonna go over my prewritten stuff and do some editing. Got a good amount of ideas from a reader. Might use them as inspiration. Got a little bit until the next hunger stuff. Maybe. We will see.<br/>See ya dudes sometime next week, (I think.)<br/>~Shorty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Renewal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! Here I am again. Not sure if I will be posting another chapter today or perhaps tomorrow. I am getting down to the last few chapters of prewritten stuff. </p>
<p>Title Ideas: Relief/Weight Off the Shoulders/Renewal/Is this flirting? It feels like flirting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The prince is giving orders to a small group of Zora on a different platform when Link is stopped by a familiar face.</p>
<p>"Link! Hello, friend!" Bazz, a Zora Link used to play with as a child walks up to him. He remembers their first encounter when Bazz had refused to believe it was him unless he gave the Big Bazz Brigade passcode. "What have you been up to, fellow BBB member?"</p>
<p>Link makes sure his back is facing the prince. Maybe with his hood up, Sidon won't come to investigate. "Nothing much."</p>
<p>"Hardly, Master Link. There are two more red lights leading to Hyrule Castle." He looked up and saw that the beams were clear as can be here. "Prince Sidon has been anxiously awaiting your return."</p>
<p>He could feel his whole body stiffen. "O-Oh, he has?"</p>
<p>"Indeed! You are all he talks about!" The warmth of his face reddening had him ducking his head. "I'd say he is infatuated with you. Never stops talking about how great you are! And how thankful he is! In fact..."</p>
<p>Bazz's feet moved and Link knew what was happening, but refused to raise his head. What would the chance of escaping be? "Prince Sidon! Hey! Come over here!"</p>
<p>As quietly as he could, Link began shuffling away. The tell tale sound of Sidon's large footsteps hitting wood as he got closer had him starting to walk briskly. "What do you need, Captain Bazz?"</p>
<p>"I thought I would tell- Oh, wait!" His shoulders were grabbed and he squeaked. "Master Link, why are you trying to leave? Did you not wish to see his highness?"</p>
<p>Bazz steered and shoved him back to where they stood previously. Long red legs, yellow and blue accents. Yeah. No getting out of this.</p>
<p>"Captain Bazz, we need your help over here, sir." Link cursed the Zora that was calling for the man that unknowingly put him in a terrible situation.</p>
<p>"Come with me." The clipped, almost harsh tone from the prince had him following, his metaphoric tail between his legs.</p>
<p>They passed many Zora, some of which cheered while others didn't seem to realize it was him, on the way to a building on the innermost platform. He suspected it was the command center or Sidon's quarters. Maybe both. The prince opened a door and in they went. A large bed, dresser, desk with chair, and mirror let him know it was Sidon's room.</p>
<p>The large Zora started pulling the shutters closed for privacy. Link was unsure what to do with himself, but he knew he couldn't leave. Sidon's senses must be heightened to him right now just so he can't run off. Sidon lit a lantern before getting to the last set of shutters, plunging the room into semi-darkness. The fact that a quickly built room like this could be so well made spoke of the craftsmanship of the Zora people. Not that he could focus on that as the prince began to pace.</p>
<p>He stopped pacing long enough to turn to Link with his mouth open before picking it back up again. Link wasn't sure how long that went on for until finally the silence was broken. "Why?" The betrayal in that single word spoke volumes of how the Zora felt. Link's lip tore as he bit into it, anxiety tearing his thoughts apart.</p>
<p>When he said nothing, Sidon took long steps to him. "You left. You didn't tell me and just... Why?! How could you do that! We worried for you for nearly a month before the second red light touched the sky!"</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"No! You have nothing to say! No excuses can make up for the constant panic I have been in since you disappeared that night!" Link was taken aback when he looked up at the anguished face of the prince to see tears. "We may have not know each other for that long, but I thought we were friends. I thought you would at least tell me when you left. I thought I mattered to you."</p>
<p>And Link exploded with emotion. "I could say the same of you! Dammit! I left because of you!"</p>
<p>Sidon's face fell, but Link continued on. "I thought we were friends and that maybe I could tell you anything! But before I get the chance, you already hate me! I'm disgusting, inhuman, abnormal, terrifying! And I regret it! I regret befriending you because it hurt so badly to hear you denounce our friendship! I regret loving that stupid pose you pull and your blinding smile! I regret that I failed to notice you that day! And I regret accepting the help of someone when I should just fight alone!"</p>
<p>By the end of it, he was breathing hard. "I wish things had been different."</p>
<p>The Zora seemed to be taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "I had no clue you felt that way."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Link walked over and plopped down on the bed. Now that everything was out in the open, he felt so tired but relieved.</p>
<p>"You love that silly pose." Sidon's lopsided smile was a new one.</p>
<p>A light chuckle came from the prince as he sat on the end of the bed. "I only did that because so many Hylians had already refused. I was afraid you would too, so I thought I should step up my game."</p>
<p>"Boy, it worked." He whistled and Sidon flushed blue. "You are probably the most attractive man I have ever seen. I was thoroughly swooned."</p>
<p>Sidon's head-fin started wagging. <em>Cute!</em> "Oh, really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." The prince's eyes sparkled and Link couldn't look away. "I would have done whatever you wanted. Probably still would."</p>
<p>"Huh." Large hands grabbed his and Sidon got off the bed to crouch in the floor. "Forgive me?"</p>
<p>To say Link was confused was an understatement. "Forgive you? For what?"</p>
<p>"Hearing your words has brought to light that you ran after finding my father and I talking about you. It was wrong of me. I thought about everything and I know now that you would never hurt anyone if you could help it. I should have known then." He noticed the hands around his shaking as a tear-jerking, heart-wrenching look of vulnerability softened the prince's features to that of someone much younger. "Please, forgive me... Forgive my transgressions and I will never hurt you again. Please."</p>
<p>"I..." He bit his lip and tilted his head back to keep from crying. "Of course, but there is nothing to forgive anyways. What I did was wrong and I deserve to be treated appropriately."</p>
<p>"No." The finality of Sidon's tone had him lowering his head to gaze into those sad, sad eyes. "You're different from all of us. The act of... consuming such things didn't affect you like it would a normal person. You're still here, still yourself. Sure, it was gross to watch, but if that is what you want to do then let no one stop you. Not even me."</p>
<p>He let the Zora's words sink in. Sidon seemed content to let him, sitting in silence for what felt like hours.</p>
<p>Finally, he squeezed the prince's hands. "And we are still friends?"</p>
<p>"For as long as you'll have me." A knock came at the door and Sidon got up to go check.</p>
<p>Bazz looked a little embarrassed, but stood tall. Or as tall as one can be around Sidon. "Prince Sidon, sir."</p>
<p>"At ease." Link could hear Sidon rolls his eyes. He must get tired of people being so formal.</p>
<p>"I hate to interrupt, your highness, but the elders are requesting your presence back at the domain." The black Zora glanced at Link, mirth in his eyes. Link couldn't hear what was said as the two leaned in close, but Sidon groaned and rubbed at his head-fin.</p>
<p>The prince swatted at the captain and Link was feeling even more out of the loop. "Dismissed." Sidon's wavering tone and blue cheeks as he turned back to Link only told him that what was said had been embarrassing.</p>
<p>"I shall leave you two alone once more." Bazz waved at Link and made a kissy face in Sidon's direction. At his gasp, Bazz smiled and closed the door.</p>
<p>That sly Zora probably knew Link liked Sidon. Curse him. Bless Sidon for not noticing anything, the adorable naive man.</p>
<p>"I suppose I shall be heading home then." A somber mood fell over the room.</p>
<p>He sighed. "And I to the desert."</p>
<p>Sidon followed his example with a sigh of his own. "Guess that is where the last beast is."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I hope it won't be as unbearably hot as Death Mountain." He started fanning himself and Sidon had the nerve to chuckle. "What I wouldn't give for another Ruta."</p>
<p>Sidon nodded like that made perfect sense. "I'm sure the temperature is much more tolerable here then in a desert."</p>
<p>"I kinda meant riding your back the whole time again." He tossed himself further on the bed and stretched out. "I had to trek up the mountain on foot after Rudania and the wind burn I got from free-falling as I blasted Medoh's cannons still makes my face hurt when I think about it."</p>
<p>The prince smiled that beautiful lopsided grin. "Ah, I see. Want someone to do all the work."</p>
<p>"No. Just you." He stuck his tongue out and winked.</p>
<p>If the prince had eyebrows, they would have raised. "Should I be offended?"</p>
<p>"Only if you don't like long-eared boys in skintight suits pressed to your back." Link ran his hands down his sides and tried for an obviously faked look of seduction.</p>
<p>The older man just shook his head. "Your warmth was quite pleasant."</p>
<p>"Your everything is pleasant." Link pouted and tossed a pillow at his head, which he caught.</p>
<p>Sidon laughed and threw the pillow back at him. "Your everything is pleasant."</p>
<p>He sat up quickly, face close to Sidon's. "Even my eating habits."</p>
<p>"Uh..."</p>
<p>The way the prince broke eye contact said it all and Link's heart sank. "Thought so."</p>
<p>"Well, if you must know." The blue of the prince's cheeks darkened. "The way you stuff your cheeks full like a small rodent is so endearing that my heart squeals."</p>
<p>"Your heart... squeals?" He cocked his head at the Zora. "What does that even mean?"</p>
<p>All he got was a shrug. "It means what is means."</p>
<p>"So you are saying that when you think of me eating, your chest lets out a piercing squeal of joy." He pressed his hands to his chest and flung them out as he made a loud pig 'breee' that proudly echoed in the room. "Like that?"</p>
<p>The prince's dumbfounded face was worth his weight in gold. "What- You-"</p>
<p>So encouraged, Link jumped up to stand on the bed and bellowed, "BREEEE! BRE! BREEEE!"</p>
<p>"Link! Stop!" He jumped around as the large man tried to grab at him, his exasperating behavior never ending. "You're acting like a petulant child!"</p>
<p>"I'm acting however I like because my best friend thinks I'm hilarious!" They tumbled to the floor as the Zora got him by the arms. Link laughed, his eyes shut and tears blocking his vision. His stomach hurt by the time they both stopped laughing.</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, their faces were closer than he expected, but Sidon didn't lift his head up to get away from him. "I'm your best friend?" There was wonder in his eyes, like he just heard something magical.</p>
<p>He shrugged the best he could. "Well, yeah. Are you okay with that?"</p>
<p>"Of course!" The prince scooped him up and embraced him hard, spinning them this way and that. "You are the greatest! And our teamwork is unmatched! We make the best of friends! The best of any partnership in the history of the world!"</p>
<p>Link slapped the prince's arm to get his attention. "You're... smothering... me..."</p>
<p>He was unceremoniously dropped back onto the bed, which bubbled at his sudden weight. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" The prince covered his face with his hands, his cheeks tinted.</p>
<p>A crack of his back and Link was gazing up at the prince happily. "No trouble at all. Honestly, I'm just glad we could work things out." The Zora cast him that wonder filled look again.</p>
<p>"Me too." They stayed that way until an impatient knock came at the door. Sidon rubbed his head sheepishly. "Guess I should go, but I'll see you soon, yeah?"</p>
<p>Link smiled. "Yeah."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think the next couple chapters heat things up. Story-wise. Not romance. That shouldn't be for a while. Obvious and oblivious characters are kinda fantastic. </p>
<p>P.s. Slooooow burn Sidink. So if that isn't your thing, no worries. It won't be a focus. You know, just saying. In case you don't read tags.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Descent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been a bit, huh. Kinda got caught up in life and stuff. Mainly games. But whatever, right. Here I am. I will be posting tomorrow. Unless I get sick and can't even make it to the computer. <br/>(Title Ideas: What's a Val?/Don't You Look Cute/The Fall)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey to the desert was mostly uneventful. A guy tried to buy his horse, but he refused. The next night the guy was attempting to steal the horse while Link was washing in a small stream. That was short lived as Horsoup bucked him off and proceeded to try and trample him. Won't be seeing that guy ever again. Other than that there was a stray hinox he rode past on Horsoup and the canyon itself trying to fall in on him. So, a good ride if not long.</p>
<p>The people at the stable told him to leave his horse because there was no way Horsoup would be able to traverse the shifting sands. He agreed as long as Horsoup didn't follow him. If the horse thought he could do it, then who was Link to stop him. Luckily, there was another horse that Horsoup seemed to like, so he stayed. The stable workers were happy, but Link warned them that Horsoup was a rowdy boy and would cause trouble if locked up. With that in their minds, he set off.</p>
<p>At the recommendation of the stable hand, he had started his trek as early as he was willing to get up, a few hours before sunrise. It was brutally cold, but his Rito wear took the full brunt of the cold once he was smart enough to put it on. As the sun rose and light warmed the desert, he couldn't get the damn outfit off fast enough. Though, something in his far off memory told him to stay covered or else he get burned by the sun. He always listened to this knowledgeable part of his mind as it hadn't set him astray yet. The heat felt a little less unbearable when he was finished dressing in light but covering clothing.</p>
<p>A speck on the horizon soon turned into a bustling marketplace, but he was only concerned with the pool of crystal clear water and how quickly he could sink into its heavenly depths. People were looking his way, pointing and whispering to each other, as he surfaced. In all his soaking wet glory, he browsed the stalls and bought something called a hydromelon. The woman selling them said the liquid inside could hydrate better than water and he was sold. He actually bought her entire stock. She, and anyone paying attention, was surprised when he tucked each one away in the slate. With the absurdity of his seemingly endless carrying capacity and wallet, the other vendors were quick to offer him deals. He only bought food, much to their disappointment.</p>
<p>Quick to dry in the hot sun, he headed into the only building. As he thought, it turned out to be an inn. The tall, tan women inside were absolutely enthralled by him. He got the feeling they thought he was a woman dressed as he was, but when one offered better desert gear he couldn't complain. The almost sheer fabric breathed in a pleasant way and he would later find it blocked the sun just fine for being mostly see-through. The women, Gerudo the voice told him, giggled as they twirled him. One even braided his hair. When he tried to offer money for the outfit, the fancy looking one told him that she loves dressing up gorgeous Hylian vai and not to worry about that. He mentally promised to repay her somehow.</p>
<p>The next day, new outfit on and looks from the whole market directed his way, he began walking. The heat didn't bother him at all this time and he cracked open a hydromelon just because he wanted to try it. The taste was so good he had to have another. He was munching on the inside as he passed the main gate. A guard inclined her head in his direction, but only smiled. He must be super cute in this outfit. Maybe Sidon will like it.</p>
<p>He was so focused on his daydream that he bumped into a bejeweled Gerudo. She startled, but upon seeing him, gave a wide grin. "Sav'aaq, little vai."</p>
<p>So confused, he could only wave back. The Gerudo's face shifted to exasperation. "Great! You got the last of my free time with that greeting."</p>
<p>Concerned, Link put a hand on her arm. "What's the matter?"</p>
<p>She looked him up and down for a moment, as if deciding this was worth more of her time. Finally, with a sigh, she spoke. "My name is Isha and I manage a shop that specializes in handmade accessories, but I've run out of flint. I need it to make my items. If only I had 10... Just 10... If some kind vai would give me 10 pieces of flint, I could offer a nice reward... I can dream all I want, though... Nothing goes that smoothly in the real world."</p>
<p>He remembers something, but isn't sure. "What kinds of accessories?</p>
<p>"I use rubies, sapphires, and other gems to make accessories. Each gem type has its own power that it can transfer to whoever wears it. There's nothing I can do about not having any flint, though..." That sparked Link's interest.</p>
<p>He fished out a hefty sum of flint and held it out to the Gerudo. "Here's some flint."</p>
<p>"Uh... What?! You're just ... giving these to me?" When he continued to hold them out, she finally excepted. "Sarqso! But... I can't take this all from you with just a sarqso. We hardly know each other, and you've been so nice... The shop's been closed so long, I hardly have any inventory... Oh, of course! Now that I have some flint, I could make a jeweled accessory for you if your interested in something."</p>
<p>Link wasn't expecting a reward, flint being so abundant and all. "I guess tell me about them."</p>
<p>"Rubies have the power to grant cold resistance. Sapphires have the power to grant heat resistance. Topaz has the power to grant electrical resistance." She paused, like she wanted to go on, but didn't. "Which will you have?"</p>
<p>Sidon popped into his mind. "Topaz please."</p>
<p>"Teehee, I thought you might pick that one. Please give me a moment..." She stepped into her store and motioned him to sit. It was a bit later that she came out of the back with a small box. "Brand-new, especially for you! I think it turned out really well! Thanks to you I got the shop running again. So if you ever need an accessory, please come by for a special discount. Just...don't tell my other customers, okay?" She winks and he nods firmly, which makes her giggle.</p>
<p>"Sav'orq!" Isha waves as he walks to the biggest building, hoping the town elder or something will be there. He has to find a way to get close to Naboris.</p>
<p>A higher-pitched voice calls out to him as he steps into the large room at the top of the stairs. "Yet another traveler..." A young girl sits upon a large throne overlooking the room.</p>
<p>"How did you get in here?" He gestures to the large entry and the child laughs. "Funny, funny."</p>
<p>The little girl looks to his hip. He instinctively puts his hand over the slate. "It seems you have something rather interesting there..."</p>
<p>Before he can move, a spear is poised at his chest. "You stand before Lady Riju, chief of the Gerudo! Declare your business, but come no closer!"</p>
<p>"Hold on, Buliara." Riju puts her hand up and the spear is removed. "This one appears to be more than a common traveler. You there, what is your name?"</p>
<p>He bows like he can vaguely remember doing over a hundred years ago. "Link, your highness."</p>
<p>"Link..." She looks pensive. "And what is it you've come all the way here to tell me, Link?"</p>
<p>A quick intake of air to help his nerves. "I can calm Naboris."</p>
<p>The outrage Buliara displays make him want to turn and leave. "You think you have what it takes to subdue something as powerful as a Divine Beast? The only ones who could ever control them were Champions like Lady Urbosa. And all the Champions died in the Calamity 100 years ago."</p>
<p>"Hmm... Buliara, a memory just jumped into my head, something my mother spoke of." The small chief rocks back in forth in thought. "When the Calamity happened, the princess of Hyrule placed a fallen swordsman into a deep sleep. That swordsman, much like our new friend here, was named Link... though it always seemed more legend than fact."</p>
<p>Buliara seems seconds from rolling her eyes. "But, Lady Riju! Do the same stories not say that the Hylian Champion carried a legendary sword? I see no such weapon in this person's care."</p>
<p>"They do indeed... if I recall correctly, it was called the sword that seals the darkness. The princess of Hyrule supposedly hid it away in a forest somewhere." Link stiffens as she points to the slate. "What of the device on this one's hip? It appears to be a precious relic of the Sheikah. I can't imagine they would give something so valuable to a simple drifter. Can you?"</p>
<p>"I don't remember ever hearing of a Hylian vai among the Champions. Wait a minute..." The taller woman looks him up and down before readying her spear again. "You're a voe!"</p>
<p>"A voe within our walls is a great crime." Riju gives him a sly look. "But a voe who is a champion... Well, we'd never mistreat a friend of Lady Urbosa. And if you're here to help us with Naboris, then we are allies."</p>
<p>He nods and she stares off out the large entrance.</p>
<p>"You saw it on your way to our town. Divine Beast Vah Naboris, cloaked in a massive sandstorm, hurling lighting at any who dare approach. We have to do something to stop it, but we have yet to find any way to appease the Divine Beast on our own." Another look, this one challenging. "If you truly are a Champion, perhaps you will be able to enter Naboris and calm its anger."</p>
<p>"Lady Riju!" Buliara just sounds tired now. "I don't see how you can trust a complete stranger with something as important as this task. Perhaps if this person were first to prove his worth by recovering your stolen Thunder Helm..."</p>
<p>Riju smiles like this was the plan all along. "Ah yes... An interesting suggestion. You see, there is only one thing in all of Hyrule that can withstand the lighting from Naboris. The Thunder Helm, a family heirloom and relic of the Gerudo. But as Buliara says, it was stolen from us."</p>
<p>"You needn't worry, Lady Riju. If he truly is a Champion, this should be an easy task for him. Our soldiers can tell you all you need to know about the thieves who stole lady Riju's heirloom." Unaware of the rapidly growing grin of success on the chief's face, Buliara gestures to a smaller doorway. "Head through this arch. It will lead you to the barracks. Then, seek out Captain Teake, and ask for a full report."</p>
<p>Riju waves her hand for him to come over. "Without my heirloom, you'll never be able to approach Naboris. Heh, you know... I take heart in having such a rare visitor as yourself. Lady Urbosa must be looking out for us."</p>
<p>She leans closer. "And such a cute boy at that."</p>
<p>He covers his midriff and hurries from the room, Riju's laughter following him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He's disgusting. His existence is a fault in the grand design. Murderer. Destroyer. Gluttonous monster.</p>
<p>The tears won't stop. The satisfaction his body feels is overwhelming. He wants to die, but then Zelda would be alone.</p>
<p>And maybe she should be. How can he stop a rampaging beast when he is one himself.</p>
<p>A groan from across the room grabs his attention for the wrong reason. He should want to save lives, but the hunger is never ending. The body is barely breathing and he honestly can't tell if it belongs to a man or a woman. The skin of the stomach is torn, revealing the mouthwatering insides. He wants to fight it, vomit, something! But the smell is too strong. The screams are shrill and last until his hands are pulling out the decadent, juicy, still pumping heart.</p>
<p>Well... not anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. To Kill the Senses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here I am again! Hope you guys wanted another update. Probably won't be another until April. Spring break and all that. Gotta focus on family time.</p>
<p>(Title Ideas: His Sword/Running In Blind/To Kill the Senses/Broken)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The bloody rooms pass quickly as he covers his mouth and nose, trying not to breath. Carnage, carnage, carnage. Blood, blood, blood. It's ripe in the air, trying to draw him back. But he can't! Mustn't! He doesn't know how long it took him to stop. Too long. Far too long. The smell of rot had started to seep into the air when he came to his senses again. Hot, boiling flesh as the desert sun rose again.</p>
<p>Fresh air for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He takes out the slate and finds Zora's Domain. Now that he is out, he must get away. The teleport function is still terrifying, but if it kills him, he will deserve it. Enemy or not, their actions shouldn't have warranted being treated like animals to a slaughter.</p>
<p>As he presses the shrine and confirms, a sensation of flying has him recalling when the champion spirits warp him out of the divine beasts. He can't help but think of Mipha and how disappointed she must be.</p>
<p>The blue of teleporting gives way to the blue of Zora's Domain. He is almost disappointed at being alive.</p>
<p>He splashes into the water around the shrine, trying to rid himself of the evidence of his moment of weakness. Though, he can hardly remember how it started. A sword to the shoulder perhaps, but it feels like he will slowly recall the whole thing. He is trembling just thinking about it.</p>
<p>"Link?" He looks up at the prince's voice. <em>No! Not him! Please!</em> "What in Nayru's name?! Link?!"</p>
<p>The large Zora displaces the water enough in his panic that it hits Link's chin. "Link! Where are you hurt?!"</p>
<p>He shakes his head and moans. "No."</p>
<p>Sidon takes his face in his hands and Link has to look away in shame. "What do you mean no?"</p>
<p>"Not... mine..." He surges forward with a sob. "Bad, bad, bad, bad."</p>
<p>"Link, wha-" He is exhausted and before Sidon can speak more, his body collapses.</p><hr/>
<p>A soft familiar scent - Lavender? - is there as he wakes. Low lighting from the crystals hanging from the ceiling cast an overlaying of shadows about the room. The first thing he notices in the room is Prince Sidon resting in a large chair in a corner. He looks tired, bags under his eyes and all around lesser color. Link feels guilty. He stirs. Maybe...</p>
<p>Standing has his knees buckling for a moment. Surely he should be refreshed from his... meal. Why does he suddenly feel so weak? He rummages through his slate inventory until he finds it. A small box.</p>
<p>"Link?" A groggy prince's voice and then a moment later a much more awake, "What are you doing out of bed?"</p>
<p>He turns and finds Sidon already halfway to him. "Here." He shoves the box into the prince's big hands.</p>
<p>"What?" The Zora brings the box up to look at. "What is this for?"</p>
<p>"Gi-" He winces and coughs. Surely the prince knows a little sign language. -Got it in Gerudo Town for you.-</p>
<p>Sidon opens the box and his eyes widen as he flares out. It's almost enough to make Link laugh. Literally anything that can puff up does. His gills, arm fins, head fin, all of it. "O-Oh! Uh... This is-"</p>
<p>Blue tints his cheeks. "I know you may not have your memory, my friend, but this would be quite inappropriate if not from you for that reason. You see... Things such as these are a commonly used engagement gift."</p>
<p>Link can feel his ears lower, but Sidon places a hand on his head.</p>
<p>"I can assure you, this will be our little secret. But I will wear them proudly." He winks as he clips them in with just the hint of a wince. "For my intended, of course."</p>
<p>They share a short laugh at that.</p>
<p>"Now." The mood changes as Sidon gets down on his knees and then sits to match Link's height. "I know this was a wonderful distraction, but a distraction nonetheless. I won't beat around the bush, as you Hylians say. You've been asleep for a week, Link. And I expect an explanation."</p>
<p>His surprise at least lets Sidon know he hadn't intended to sleep that long. Patiently, Sidon waits for him to gather his words. When he did start, he had to finger spell a few things when Sidon didn't seem to understand the sign. -I went to G-E-R-U-D-O Town and spoke with the chief. She needs her heirloom, the Thunderhelm, to get me to N-A-B-O-R-I-S. The soldiers told me the Y-I-G-A have it.-</p>
<p>The prince's face went dark at the mention of the Yiga clan. "Dangerous people. They are vile and follow Calamity Ganon's rule. We have lost many over the years to them."</p>
<p>-Yeah. I was warned beforehand by all the soldiers. I found their hideout and went it. I had to sneak around to get to the helm. There was a sword master I failed to notice and he slashed me pretty good. I had already used Mipha to combat the heat, so I couldn't heal.- This next part was the bit he was worried about. As he began to sign, he recalled it all over again. The horror of what he had done makes tears fall freely. -I remember the pain and the blind rage. He couldn't jump back before I was on him. I was clawing and biting and the man screamed. There was blood all over the place. Gods, there was nothing left of his face when another pulled me off. He wasn't breathing! He was dead and I loved it. I loved tearing him apart.-</p>
<p>He barely noticed his hands shaking as he signed faster. -The room was a panic as I went from one to the next slaughtering them. And I enjoyed it! I couldn't stop! I'm a monster! Worse than Ganon! I deserve nothing but pain and suffering and disgust and death!-</p>
<p>"Link!" He realized vaguely that Sidon had been shaking him. "Stop! Stop this! Don't beat yourself up over something you couldn't control! Please..."</p>
<p>The Zora pulled him close. "Please don't condemn yourself. Not when someone who cares for you is right in front of you."</p>
<p>With his hands trapped at his sides by the prince's arms, he was unable to argue. "B-But-" His voice was still gone, so he sank into the warm body of Sidon and cried.</p><hr/>
<p>"Care for company?" He looked up from polishing his shield to see Sidon apprehensively lingering in the doorway to the room he was given by Kodah what feels like so long ago.</p>
<p>-No.- He smiled as the Zora's face fell. -But you're the exception.-</p>
<p>The obvious 'happy to be special' smile lit up the prince's face as Sidon made his way over to sit on the bed. "I would expect as much since you are the Hylian that proposed to me not a day ago."</p>
<p>Link sputtered, but his throat tightened in pain and he quieted. -Not my fault you swept me off my feet day one.-</p>
<p>"As a prince should." Their eyes locked and Link was the one to look away with a chuckle. Sidon's soft voice barely carried to him. "How are you today?"</p>
<p>He shrugged.</p>
<p>"Link. Talk to me." Another shrug. "When you're ready then."</p>
<p>The prince was moving away, but Link didn't want him to leave. He reached and was met with the softer scales of Sidon's arm fin. -Don't go.-</p>
<p>Sidon stayed, eventually pulling him into an embrace. "I'll stay. For as long as you'll have me, I'll stay."</p><hr/>
<p>Time was passing and he knew he should go back to his mission, but he feared getting the helm. He couldn't go back. He couldn't. Not there. Not that place. Three lights. Need to be four. Need to move on. Can't. Won't.</p>
<p>"How are you today?" Link turned from the window at Sidon's voice.</p>
<p>"Tired." He could tell Sidon was happy to hear him, not speaking for close to a week.</p>
<p>"But talking. That's good." A tray was set on the table. "Come. Have some food with me."</p>
<p>He wanted to refuse. One of the things he learned since the incident was that his taste buds are gone. Nothing has flavor, but he refuses to let the Zora know. Sidon lifts the cover to reveal a savory soup of hearty bass and sneaky snails. "It smells lovely."</p>
<p>They eat in relative silence, only the occasional small talk.</p><hr/>
<p>The second time he teleported had been to run from a situation he wanted to avoid. Or... from Sidon. As he was the one causing said situation. It had been a month since his breakdown and the prince was determined to talk about it. Link was anything but ready.</p>
<p>When he touched down at the Lanayru Tower, he couldn't hear. At first, he thought it was the lightning strike just as he landed. That had happened before when he was too close. But... As he made his way into Zora's Domain, Sidon's concerned face the first he saw, he knew something wasn't right. Normally his hearing would be back by now. Maybe this wasn't something he could do alone. One look at Sidon's face, how heavy his breathing was, and he knew the prince was the wrong person. He needed Dorephan.</p>
<p>The king was surprised when Link went running into the throne room, signing that he needed a private moment with Dorephan. He gave one glance to Sidon, to his hurt expression and the sag of his fins as he walked away, before he began.</p>
<p>He told Dorephan of his journey and his cravings. The control he lost in one of the episodes of hunger and rage. The bloodlust. He remembered that awful day and went over it in deep detail. Then, he signed how he couldn't taste. How his hearing had gone. How Mipha's concerned voice wouldn't leave the back of his mind. What she said to him on Ruta and how that impacted him. He told Dorephan that even the Sheikah weren't sure how to fix him. And he was only getting worse. Worse, worse, worse.</p>
<p>He looked up through the tears, the Zora king's face one of concern but understanding. -Link, my boy. Do not let this consume your life. You are a strong man. I am sure you will figure out how to fix all of it. And, if you cannot, I will never abandon you.-</p>
<p>His nose was running, snot and tears soaking his shirt. -Sidon will not either. My son is absolutely smitten with you. Always has been, I think. Would have given my daughter hell over you.- They laugh and the massive Zora pulls Link close, his warm embrace calming.</p>
<p>The lack of fear and anxiety in the older man's arms has him thinking back. A sword... A sword that can seal darkness... His sword.</p>
<p>Link jumps back, his hands signing quickly. -My sword! It should be able to help me! It can cure this darkness Mipha was talking about!-</p>
<p>Dorephan looks overjoyed. -That's it, my boy! I knew you could think of a solution.-</p>
<p>He was already tapping the Woodland Tower, then tucked the slate away, quick to sign. -Will you tell Sidon that I am sorry for leaving without telling him, but I know he will want to go with me.-</p>
<p>The king's face began to fade away, but Link knew he understood even as he was unhappy about the sudden departure.</p>
<p>Blue turns to the black of night. He hadn't thought that through, but it will be fine. One step to the edge of the tower and he knows something is wrong. Normally, you can see the red beams to the castle at all hours of the day. He closes his eyes and opens them again. Nothing. Another step. Still nothing. Dread fills him. Of all the senses to lose now, it had to be sight. He feels the bile rising but wills it down. That won't help now.</p>
<p>Link touches his spiritual connection to Daruk, drawing up the shield even though he can't see it. <em>'Can you see for me, Daruk?'</em></p>
<p><em>'Sure can, buddy. Just keep the energy flowing.'</em> He sighs in relief and jumps from the tower, paraglider unfolding.</p>
<p>The heat of the sludge he would rather not fall in rises up and when it gets to be almost too much, he calls upon Revali.<em> 'There is a path in a wooded area up ahead. Land on it and go left.'</em> The usual bite of the Rito's words is not there.</p>
<p>He touches down as softly as someone who can't see can. As instructed, he follows the path left. Lucky he has a sense of touch still and just takes his shoes off. Different ground and he moves back onto the road. It takes a bit before Urbosa speaks up. <em>'We can't help you in there. You will be on your own, but don't worry. The forest won't hurt you.'</em></p>
<p>Mipha gives him one last burst of healing magic, filling him with energy. <em>'Good luck!'</em> The warmth of the champions is gone as he steps off the path, leaves crunching underfoot.</p>
<p>The wind is strange as it pushes against him as he walks along. It becomes too much to move against sometimes, so he turns around and walks the other way. This goes on for what seems to be days before he hears a voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>Will you make it? Can you see the end? Do you have the strength of mind?</em>
</p>
<p>The world burst into light.</p>
<p>He is distantly aware of crying, but pushes the thought away in favor of seeing. Long vines, bright flowers, tall trees. He takes it all in. And the smell. The woodsy, earthy aroma of the deep woods. It's so familiar. A light melody weaves through the wind, carrying its cheerful notes along.</p>
<p>And then he sees it. The sword he once carried. She calls to him, so he goes to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Will you wield me again, Master? Can you pull me from this sacred stone? Do you have the strength of heart?</em>
</p>
<p>He grabs the handle and fatigue settles in his very soul, but he refuses to let go.</p>
<p>
  <em>Will you fight evil? Can you defeat darkness? Do you have the strength of spirit?</em>
</p>
<p>His eyesight starts to go again, but he knows he will have it again when he has her. Sounds fades away, the melody gone. Still, he doesn't let go. The loss of the smell of familiarity has him biting his lip in agony. His will is like iron. His resolve like sacred steel. The sword is his only tether now. He can feel not the ground, the wind, the hard stone under his feet.</p>
<p>
  <em>Draw me. Fight darkness. Heal corruption.</em>
</p>
<p>Finally, he raises the Master Sword to the sky. And he can see the colors of the world again. Feel, taste, and hear the breeze. The sun is warm, the flowers sweet. He pulls the sword close and sobs.</p>
<p>"Who is that...?" At the booming voice, Link looks around. "Did I doze off again? Hrm? Well, well... it's you. You finally decided to return. Better late than never. After 100 years, I'd nearly given up hope on seeing you again. Even my patience has limits, you know..."</p>
<p>He keeps looking around. "That look on your face, and your ignorance of me, tells me that you have no recollection of me. However. I have watched over Hyrule since time immemorial. Many have referred to me over the ages as the Deku Tree."</p>
<p>Tree... A face grimaces down at him. The voice is coming from a tree. A literal tree.</p>
<p>"That is the weapon created by the ancient Goddess. The sword that seals the darkness. It seems your mind, body, and soul are now ready to wield the Master Sword at its full potential. You could not even do such before your slumber. I wonder what has changed." A thundering laugh." You never fail to impress! I must say, its sacred glow suits you well."</p>
<p>"When used against Calamity Ganon or those tainted by his Malice, it will become suffused with holy light... At such times, the true power of the sword will manifest... It was your partner a century ago... use it with care... And wield it bravely for the one who waits for you..." If a tree could get a melancholy look, this one did. "After you were separated from the sword, the princess thought to bring it here, where she knew that it would be safe under my watch. She continues to fight, trapped deep within the confines of Hyrule Castle. Her heart cascades with faith that you will return. She has a smile like the sun... I would do much to feel its warmth upon me once again. As ever, I shall watch over your journey from here... The Princess... I am certain Hyrule's princess is pleased with your accomplishment as well...</p>
<p>"I won't let her down, this I swear." He went to walk away, but a korok ran up to him.</p>
<p>"The princess wanted Mister Hero to take this when he pulled the pretty sword!" It squealed as he picked up the sheath from its small wooden hands.</p>
<p>"Thank you." The foliage around him erupted into all sorts of, hopefully happy, sounds as he smiled.</p><hr/>
<p>White hot pain burned his fingertips and toes as he landed at the shrine outside Gerudo Town. But why? Did the sword cleanse the darkness? Or maybe teleporting is the issue. A lizard was sunning itself close to his feet, his quiet appearance having not startled it. So, he scooped it up and held the creature in his hand as he took out the slate. Without a free hand, he pressed a symbol with his nose without looking. It wasn't until he was gazing at an angry prince that he came to the conclusion that he should have looked.</p>
<p>"You have some explaining to do, friend." The contempt in 'friend' had chills running up his spine.</p>
<p>"I-" He gulped and held up the now dead lizard, his theory confirmed. "I can explain."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear the rate that Link recovers from... *Ahem* ...eating people is not what it seems. Don't think I just skim over that. The trauma is there now. And it shall return. Just don't know when. </p>
<p>Til we meet again,<br/>Stay safe! And wash your hands!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Going in Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys! Feels like it has been forever. Alas, I did not get to travel for my vacation, so I stayed home and had a staycation instead. But I am back and ready to update. Might update again in the next few days, I dunno. </p><p>(Title Ideas: This is Absolutely Flirting/Betrayal/Mischievous Matchmaker/Sidon's Room)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A dragonfly landed on one of the lotus flowers and Link watched it to avoid his eyes straying to the Zora beside him. Sidon had settled enough to hear his story, but now that it was over, he was in deep thought.</p><p>Link was dreading when Sidon would turn and scold him.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" The pain and hurt had those words twisting his gut.</p><p>When he was sure he would't cry the instant he spoke, he replied, "I didn't want you to worry."</p><p>"Fat lot of good that did. I'm worrying a thousand times more now." He could see the prince visibly shaking. "You left without telling me again. Why? I thought we were past all that... I just... I'm hurt."</p><p>"I had to." He knew as soon as he said it that it was the wrong answer.</p><p>"Don't give me that bullshit. Had to." Sidon scoffed. "No. We could have worked together. And you wouldn't have been stumbling around blind days worth of travel away from me! Without my knowledge of where you even were! How do you think I feel, Link?!"</p><p>He winced as the prince got louder. "I know. It was stupid, but-"</p><p>The larger man rushed up to him, rage twisting his features. There was so much emotion in his eyes as he pulled Link in to hiss at him in a harsh barely contained whisper. "No. There is nothing you can say this time. No gifts or empty words can heal the rift you caused between us. I hope you're happy to be all alone again, Hero."</p><p>At the last word, his title, Sidon released him and he slumped to the ground feeling boneless. "Don't expect my mind to change this time. It won't. You've run out of chances."</p><p>He got one last look at the anguished golden eyes before the prince was stomping up the stairs away from him.</p><p>
  <em>What a fool. Thinking he would understand. How dare you abandon him! Monster. Murderer. Not even a hero. Not worth his friendship. It's no wonder he got fed up with you. Might as well finish your mission and die on your own blade.</em>
</p><p>Lifeless, Link rose from the water. Naboris was waiting. He could just teleport and feel the sting of death trying to steal his soul. Maybe that would help atone for his sins. But... Dorephan needed to know he was successful. Maybe he could help him feel more like a hero. What good would he be to the Gerudo if he was broken already. Might as well fix himself enough to get the job done.</p><p>He climbed the stairs. Zora watched him apprehensively, deciding whether to approach or not. None did.</p><p>Must look awful.</p><p>Walked across the marketplace to the next set of stairs. Bazz lifted his head as he made it to the top, but didn't speak to him.</p><p>No life in his eyes.</p><p>Last set of steps to King Dorephan. The guards almost readied their weapons at his appearance.</p><p>Stained by old blood.</p><p>The massive Zora reached down to take him up in his embrace at his listless expression. The familiar warmth had him sobbing.</p><p>Heartbroken.</p><hr/><p>Sleep left him slowly. "Your highness, allow me to move the boy."</p><p>"No, Muzu. Let him sleep. He deserves it." Deep, even breaths fell on him in waves.</p><p>"But..." A small defeated sigh. "Very well. I shall check on the prince then."</p><p>"Have him come here. I must speak with him immediately." A large throat clearing. "Let him know this is not an optional discussion."</p><p>"Of course, you highness." Wet feet walking away.</p><p>"Oh, dear Link." A large hand swept over his head affectionately. "The goddess is cruel to you, little hero."</p><p>The hand continued to comb his locks and he snuggled closer with the intent to go back to sleep. Distant footsteps had him stiffening. It wasn't long before the sound reached the throne room.</p><p>"Father. You have requested me." A startled intake of breath. "Link?!"</p><p>"Worry not, my son. The boy is resting now." His comfy spot shifted and armor tinking together got farther off. "We may speak freely."</p><p>"It is not the guard I worry will overhear, but the young hero." Such a strict tone. It hurt Link to hear.</p><p>The hand in his hair pulled away. "As I said, we may speak freely as the boy is slumbering."</p><p>A hesitant, "Are you sure?"</p><p>One of the king's large fingers shook his head lightly, almost like he was purposely waking him. "Why are you so worried?"</p><p>"I..."</p><p>When it seemed Sidon would not speak, Dorephan did. "Tell me, Sidon. Has he told you anything? I will not speak of the matter if he has not."</p><p>"He informed me earlier today when he arrived in the domain." Link could hear the emotion the prince couldn't hide behind his formal tone.</p><p>"And his senses are back to normal?" The concern in Dorephan's voice was making him guilty that he hadn't gotten the chance to tell him.</p><p>Sidon's curt reply cut through the tension. "Yes."</p><p>"Good, good. I was afraid for him." Link could feel the king relax.</p><p>"As you should be. He is Hyrule's only hope against Calamity Ganon." It was like a stone dropped in his stomach. A hero. That's all he thought of him.</p><p>"That is not the only reason to worry, my boy. Link is like family. No, he is family. I think of him like I do you and Mipha, as my child. I did care for him during his time here. Though he remembers not, he will always be my son." Finally, he opened his eyes. Dorephan was looking down at him with adoration, not phased at all that he was awake. "Surely, you feel something more for him. I am not blind to the way you act toward him nor the worry you carry when he is gone."</p><p>He chanced a look over and found the king's hand was blocking him from the prince. "There should be nothing he can do that deters you from him if you truly care for the boy."</p><p>Sidon stumbled over his words, "I-It's not like... that..."</p><p>"Yes, my son. I am an old man and there is not anything in this domain I do not know about." The older Zora's eyes were filled with mirth and he winked at Link. "And I am positive you care deeply for our dear Link. There is nothing wrong with caring for someone not of blood. Not if the feelings are genuine. I am sure young Link feels similarly toward you."</p><p>A hot blush had Link bringing his hands up to cover his burning face. "Which I am sure he does, Sidon. Just be clear with him. These things you feel are just the negatives of worry for him. I know it well. It burned like a white hot flame in me when dear Mipha left to be a champion."</p><p>"But I said something awful to him, Father!" Sidon's voice wavered and quieted. "How will he forgive me?"</p><p>"If you care for one another like I know you do, then you will always forgive each other, my son." Dorephan's face was the softest Link had ever seen it. "Now go on. I will wake Link and speak with him. Be warned, I will be sending him to you shortly."</p><p>He could hear the prince walking away and breathed a sigh that he had not been found out.</p><p>"Now, tell me how you are feeling, my son." Link sputtered and the king laughed. "I meant what I said, dear boy. You are family and I treat you as I would my own."</p><p>"I..." He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I feel exhausted and nervous and guilty and confused, but... I feel happy. And better than I have felt in a long time."</p><p>"Hmm... I'm pleased to know." He was set gently down, his legs wobbling just a little as he stood. "As you have heard, I wish for you to speak with my son. And if I am right, and I hardly am not, then rebuild the friendship you share and turn it into something beautiful. I think it will do wonders for your worries to have someone waiting for you."</p><p>At that, Link laughed softly. "He has always waited for me."</p><p>Dorephan smiled. "That he has."</p><hr/><p>It had taken a bit to get someone to escort him to Sidon's room. Luckily it wasn't too far underwater, he could have made it on his own, and he learned the neck of the armor can extend up to be a mask. Said mask filters air out of the water so he can breath underwater. It's a feature he wished he had known about before now but whatever. The hall Sidon's room was on was water free, luckily, and looked to be some sort of cave system smoothed and carved. It was quite magnificent. Maybe he could accept a room after all.</p><p>Finally he stood in front of the prince's room. Never has a door been so intimidating. But with Sidon waiting on the other side for him, how could any other be more so. He took a deep breath and held it as he knocked. At the 'I'll be there in a moment' he let it out slowly. This was it. One last chance to make things right and never screw up again.</p><p>As the door opened, he readied himself. The prince's surprised face was priceless, but he dared not laugh. "Oh, Link. Uh... Hi." Sidon's awkward, forced smile and reddened eyes had Link's heart breaking more.</p><p>But he had to put that behind him. "May I come in?"</p><p>Sidon looked just as surprised that had come out of his mouth as Link felt. "O-Of course."</p><p>The prince moved aside and Link walked into the room. The door shut.</p><p>"I'm sorry!"</p><p>"I'm sorry!"</p><p>They stopped and stared.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>This time they both chuckle. Link held up his hand and spoke, "I shouldn't have kept things from you. That was wrong of me. We are best friends and I was soiling our friendship."</p><p>"No." Sidon flopped down in a blue chair beside the large sleeping pool. "I should have known not to pry and force my way into your business. It isn't my place."</p><p>"But it is!" Link stepped forward and took the prince's hands in his own. "You are the closest person to me. I trust you with my life. There isn't anything in the world that can change that. No secrets, no dysfunction, nothing. I should have nothing that you don't know about because that is how much I care about you! And..."</p><p>He released Sidon's hands to bring his own up to cover his face, the blush he has making him feel like he is on Death Mountain again. "I would hope the same could be said from you."</p><p>When nothing was said, Link peeked through his fingers, worried. But he shouldn't have been because Sidon was turned away, his face an equal hotness despite its blue color. The prince looked to be at a loss for words until his eyes caught Link's. "You have no idea the restraint I have to not be crushing you in my arms right now."</p><p>Hands came down and a decision was made. Unlike his usual timid self, Link began climbing into Sidon's lap. "Then go ahead and embrace me, you silly man."</p><p>That same puffing up from his accidental proposal told Link that this was also inappropriate behavior, but he didn't care as the large Zora hugged him tightly. "You don't know how happy this makes me, my dearest friend."</p><p>Link chuckled as Sidon nuzzled into his hair. "I have an idea because it makes me happy too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mmm, yes. Add more trauma and stress to that bottle, Linky boy. Just remember, everything seems to be better between these two. Seems... hmm... yes... (Just imagine the barber from the Misadventures of Flapjack when you read this note.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tension and Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for some fluff and Link being a butt. Poor Sidon has to deal with him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title Ideas: Snuggle, Big Baby/Nightmares/The Real Fluff Begins</p>
<hr/>
<p>"And you'll come back as soon as you can?"</p>
<p>Link chuckled, his face squished between Sidon's large hands. "Of course."</p>
<p>"Just... be careful, Link. I'd hate for anything to happen to you." As the Zora's hands moved away, Link captured them.</p>
<p>"I promise to come back safe. It should only take me a few days to finish up." He laughed softly as he leaned in to whisper. "Then we can snuggle all you want, you big baby."</p>
<p>Sidon's face deadpanned. "I believe that title goes to the one who got carried everywhere."</p>
<p>"Not my fault I can't swim as fast as a certain big, beefy, handsome shark man." He punctuated the sentence by sticking his tongue out and striking Sidon's pose.</p>
<p>A wild look had the large man crossing his arms. "You could have chose to not be in the lower domain. Kodah still has that room she would be willing to give you again."</p>
<p>Link collapsed into Sidon and whined, "Nooo! I don't want to return to the surface like a peasant! I belong with royalty! Dorephan said I am like a son!"</p>
<p>"Royals don't whine, <em>Prince</em> Link." The guards couldn't stop the laughter as Link flopped onto the floor and began crying out like a baby. Sidon was dumbfounded for a moment before he picked him up and tossed him over the bridge.</p>
<p>Link howled in laughter and excitement as he plummeted into the water with a, "Cannonball!"</p>
<p>He knew the prince was shaking his head in exasperation back up on the bridge.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The market of Gerudo Town was abuzz. A festival of sorts was taking place and Link weaved through the crowd. He could see Buliara and Riju overlooking the festivities.</p>
<p>Riju had obviously seen him coming as she didn't turn as he walked up the steps. "I've been waiting far too long for you, hero boy."</p>
<p>He rubbed at his head in shame. "Uh, yeah. Sorry."</p>
<p>"It matters not. If you hadn't already seen, Naboris is settled enough for you to enter." In surprise, he looked out at the desert. Sure enough, the divine beast was down. "I am, as you have no doubt noticed, still but a child. The people looked on me with nothing but warmth in their eyes. I had to do something."</p>
<p>Buliara grumbled, "Something reckless."</p>
<p>The young chief didn't bother to scold her bodyguard for speaking out of line. Link's worry grew. "I must admit... I've tried so hard to be worthy of their love, to be a worthy chief... and to prove to myself that I was worthy, too. When my family heirloom was stolen, I felt as though a shadow had fallen over me... Yes, your arrival in the midst of all this must have been the work of Lady Urbosa... "</p>
<p>"The helm was recovered by a Gerudo that had been captured by the Yiga months ago. She told me you had defeated our foes, but fled. I... I am ashamed I could not hear the whole story. The way she described it." A shiver had Riju taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>"With Naboris coming ever closer I, as chief and a Gerudo, had to find some way to stop that thing before it threatened my people. And you were a no show..." Surely not... "Naboris draws energy from the ground to keep moving. Damaging the feet was the way to go. The Thunder Helm can repel the lighting strikes, the Divine Beast Vah Naboris's main defense. So, with the power of the heirloom passed down in my family, I calmed the Divine Beast Vah Naboris."</p>
<p>He knew he had gone white. Buliara was scowling pretty hard. "Are you crazy?!"</p>
<p>"No, I am not. I knew the risks, but I also needed the rewards. My people's safety is my main concern as chief. It matters not my age or ability." He was stunned silent. "Unfortunately, I cannot appease Naboris on my own. I have no choice but to entrust the rest to you."</p>
<p>Riju laughed when he couldn't stop gaping like a fish. "Don't let us down, Link."</p>
<hr/>
<p>He screamed out as the orb of electricity connected with his chest and... had him tumbling out of bed... in the room across the hall from Sidon's... in the lower domain. He sighed and got up to settle back in bed. Night terrors over the fight with the Thunderblight had him sleeping only a few hours each night and he could swear he was still electrified.</p>
<p>A knock came at the door - <em>Right on time, Princey.</em> - and he begrudgingly got out of bed to go let the Zora prince in. Sidon looked about as tired as Link felt, having most likely heard his screams of terror. Again.</p>
<p>"Care for a big baby to come snuggle you?" That lopsided smile and kind eyes did not match the sarcastic tone.</p>
<p>"If it lets me sleep, I would cuddle a Yiga." He received a snort from the prince at that.</p>
<p>The door was shut and Link walked over to flop on his bed, followed closely by Sidon. "Want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"Not tonight. Too sleepy." He turned and latched himself onto the prince's side. "G'night."</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Link." The warmth of the large Zora encompassed him and he drifted off.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Waking up in the prince's arms should have him sputtering in embarrassment, but it has been a week since it first happened. Not to mention the time they feel asleep in Sidon's chair. The servants are still convinced they are a couple. Not that he has a problem with that because it makes for hilarious situations. Play wrestling, for example. Sidon was blue for a whole day.</p>
<p>"Mmm." He smiled as the large Zora tucked his head under his chin, a rumble starting in his chest not much different from the stray cats around his house in Hateno. Oh, he should probably tell Sidon he bought a house. Of course, the prince would want to see it. They could make a trip together once the Calamity is defeated. He deflated at that, not entirely convinced himself that he won't just die along with the beast. What other purpose could he serve.</p>
<p>"You're thinking too hard again." He startled in the other man's hold and felt Sidon sigh into his chest. "I can feel the tension in your body, little hero."</p>
<p>Link snorted into Sidon's headfin, which caused the prince to push him away with a huff. "I wish you would stop doing that."</p>
<p>"What? This?" He lunged forward, his awake mind working faster than the sleepy Zora, and blew a raspberry on his crest.</p>
<p>"Link!" Sidon had jumped back so fast and hard that he tumbled off the bed. It didn't help that they were in Link's room, in a bed that wasn't suitable for a eight foot tall Zora prince. "And now I am cold."</p>
<p>He crawled over to the edge and looked down at the tangle of limbs that was his best friend. "You didn't have to leave my bed that quickly. I thought we had a good night together." He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis on what he was playing at.</p>
<p>Sidon was at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing like a... Well, yeah. "You... You..."</p>
<p>"Adorable, lovable, kind-hearted, witty, amazing, fantastic, astounding, intelligent, wonderful, stupendious-"</p>
<p>"Arsehole." He paused and looked over at the prince. He glanced at Link from cleaning his claws and grinned, all his teeth showing like he did as a child before learning most Hylians are terrified of that. Link was the exception. "Problem?"</p>
<p>Link's eyes narrowed at the challenge. "You don't want to start this with me, Princey."</p>
<p>Sidon tilted his head cutely and blinked a few times in quick succession innocently. "Start what, dear friend?"</p>
<p>He drew in a large breath and let out a high-pitched cry that turned into a faked moan. "Ah! Sidon! Not so fast! Ah! I can't handle your powerful body so early in the morning! The bed will break! Ah!"</p>
<p>The mortification of the prince's face was worth any backlash. And it seemed he was frozen in shock, so Link just continued his moaning and started shaking the bed into the wall with as much force as he could muster. "Harder! Ah!"</p>
<p>A splash and footsteps from down the hall had the prince snapping out of it and tackling Link off the bed. He grinned wickedly. "One point Link, zero points Sidon."</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Sidon dropped his weight on him. "You, my friend, are ridiculous."</p>
<p>A knock at the door and Link's mouth split open more. "Come in!"</p>
<p>Sidon couldn't move off him quickly enough when he realized they were on the side of the bed facing the door. Link pulled him down and whispered in his ear. "Two points Link."</p>
<p>"O-Oh! Prince Sidon! Excuse my in-intrusion." Link didn't have to look to see the Zora girl that brought them lunch everyday. "M-Master Link, I brought your lunch."</p>
<p>"It isn't what you-"</p>
<p>He silenced Sidon with a hand over his mouth before looking up and smiling sweetly. "Set it on the table, please."</p>
<p>"As you wish, s-sir." She exited the room and he heard the splash of her entering the water before he lost control of his laughter.</p>
<p>"Ugh. She probably thinks the worst of me now." The prince rolled off him and knocked his head on the floor a few times. "That must have- She had to have thought-"</p>
<p>"That we were fucking. Yeah." At the slightly confused look, Link gestured to his state of dress. Only his underclothes. "Let's be honest, you were covering the only saving grace you had. You not wearing your regalia and me looking like I had nothing on..."</p>
<p>He whistled. "Might as well if the whole population thinks we are, huh." He wiggled his eyebrows, mouth a cocky smirk.</p>
<p>Sidon seemed genuinely offended that he would think he was that kind of man. "I wouldn't dare tarnish you in such a way, dear friend!"</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Oh, but you would in different ways." Actually, he was disappointed Sidon wasn't a more forward person, but that was part of what made him the one for Link.</p>
<p>That wonderful blue tint. "L-Link!"</p>
<p>"Don't worry. Everyone wants a piece of this sweet body. You should have heard this guy out front of Gerudo Town. The things he said had me blushing and feeling uncomfortable. Me! The lewd-talking, raunchy hero I am! Though I put him in his place after he... grabbed my..." His ears lowered at the growl coming from the prince and eyes widened at the snarl curling the lips of the Zora that was now perched above him, murder in his eyes.</p>
<p>And what a sight his eyes were, pitch black from his pupils that were blown wide. "Sidon?" At his tentative touch to the Zora's face, Sidon pulled him close and breathed deeply in.</p>
<p>He had to listen closely to hear the whisper he was sure wasn't meant for him. "He's mine... No one will take him... I'll kill anyone that... Calm yourself... hurts... He is right here... my..." It was like a conversation between two people, but both had Sidon's voice. One was rougher, like the growl that rumbled still, and the other was the Sidon he knew.</p>
<p>"I'm right here, Sidon, and I am yours." Like shooting an arrow from a bow, the tension was gone in an instant when he pressed his forehead to the Zora's.</p>
<p>The growling faded out and was replaced by a tired purr. Sidon sighed, "Mine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear we will touch on the possessive nature Sidon gets. Just not in the foreseeable future. Honestly, I have seen a lot of fics with feral characters and I just love them. I need that in my life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Side Tracked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, dudes. Here I am with another chapter. Hope you like it. <br/>(Title Ideas: The Fluff Ends Here/Turn for the Serious/Happy Days are at a Close/Teba is Bird Dad)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an unspoken agreement between them to not speak of the shift in Sidon that day. Or the day to follow. He wouldn't leave the small Hylian's side the rest of that first day after the incident. On the second, he threw a guard Link had been sparing with from the training circle when he nicked his arm with a well-aimed spear thrust. And the strangeness goes on. Yet, Doraphan refuses to explain Zora culture and anatomy and what the hell black eyes mean.</p>
<p>It's frustrating, but he has a mission to get on with and it won't allow more goof around time. The blood moons are getting closer and closer together. He has shrines to find, people to help, things to do before his raid on the castle. Still not entirely convinced he won't just waste away when Calamity Ganon is dead, he is determined to try to do everything he can for the land and its people beforehand.</p>
<p>"You're leaving today, aren't you." Not stopping the process of lacing his boots up, he nods. Link can feel the intense stare of his best friend. "When?"</p>
<p>He shrugs. "Probably as soon as I toss on some traveling clothes."</p>
<p>"Oh." The bed he is sitting on shifts and he knows Sidon has sat down. The prince is pouting when he turns from shoving his foot into the second boot.</p>
<p>A single finger pushes Sidon's lip down and has the Zora re-situating his mouth, giving Link the chance to look away. "I have a quest to finish. People to save. Or swoon. Their choice, of course."</p>
<p>"I'll miss you." Spit is collecting in his mouth from nerves, the prince's voice so lonely sounding.</p>
<p>He swallows and licks at his lips. "Me too. But I promise to be safe and come back to you."</p>
<p>Sidon is silent and Link flings himself into the bigger man's lap. He chuckles, but it feels wrong, before trying to lighten the mood. "When I come back from saving Zelda, she can give us her blessing for an inter-species marriage. It will be a lovely affair. Many tears. Lots more food."</p>
<p>He is rewarded with a small laugh. "You will eat so much, that you will be full."</p>
<p>Link pulls back and snorts. "We both know that is impossible. My appetite is endless."</p>
<p>"I'm a lot of man. Surely, you will have your fill of me." Two sets of eyes widen. One in surprise and the other mortification. Sidon sputters, "I didn't- That was- That came out wrong!"</p>
<p>The hero is positively cackling. "Ah ha! Good goddess above!" He flops back onto the bed.</p>
<p>"L-Link, my frie-"</p>
<p>Sidon tenses as he slides off his lap into the floor to press his hands together. "Dear Mipha, beloved friend, I have ruined your innocent baby brother. But I loved every moment of it!"</p>
<p>"You are ridiculous, my friend." Strong arms pull him back up into a warm chest. "Never change."</p>
<p>"Not ever, snuggle bug." They laugh together at that.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He takes a breath in and lets it out slowly. The horse's ears flick and he lowers further in the grass.</p>
<p>"Okay... Okay..." Link calls upon Revali and soars up high before plummeting. "I can do this!"</p>
<p>Not a moment later, he has a face full of hooves. And goddess damn it all does it hurt like a bitch.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Teba and his family are waiting for Link as he climbs the steps. No doubt the little ones saw his approach and announced it to the world.</p>
<p>"I see you have been busy since our partnership." The imposing white Rito stares at him for a long hard while before smiling. "Welcome back, Link."</p>
<p>"Good to be back." He shakes Teba's hand and yelps as he is pulled into a long, tight hug. He chuckles nervously. "This is new."</p>
<p>"You've been gone for months. Can a friend not be glad to see you return safely." The older man gives him a look.</p>
<p>To which, Link sheepishly rubs his head. "I suppose you can be."</p>
<p>Saki motions all the children that followed him away from the small home. "Let's head to the kitchen and prepare dinner, children. Let the hero settle in." Excited chatter leaves with the group and Link is thankful for the rescue. Entertaining Rito children never ends. Scratch that, just children in general.</p>
<p>Teba inclines his head toward the open skies. "Flight range?"</p>
<p>He nods and they jump from the ledge. He free falls for a moment.<em> It's been a while.</em> Teba is already on the ground by Horsoup when he lands, quickly folding the paraglider back up. "I sensed you have something to talk about."</p>
<p>Link gives a tired sigh. "Yeah, okay, <em>Dad</em>."</p>
<p>He sticks his tongue out and Teba knocks him on the back of his head. "Keep calling me that and you will have a bedtime."</p>
<p>"Would you prefer Daddy?" He can't help the wicked smirk at the Rito's ruffled feathers.</p>
<p>The older man takes a moment to flatten down. "I see you have finally come into your own."</p>
<p>Link grins and pumps his fist. "I have developed a personality!"</p>
<p>A moment later, Teba is ruffling his hair. "Better than how you were when you first arrived on my doorstep."</p>
<p>Link situates himself in the saddle and the urge to comeback hits him hard. "Teba, the flight range doesn't have a door." He snorts, but Teba takes off without a word.</p>
<p>"I thought it was funny..." Something knocks him in the back of the head and a 'whoops' is left in the air. "That was on purpose, old man!"</p>
<p>Horsoup is riled up and ready to run more when they make it to the Flight Range, so Link just lets him go. He'll come back or not. It isn't like Link has a connection to that stubborn beast. Still, he finds himself checking for him as he makes his way up the ladder and again at the top. Yeah, still harassing goats.</p>
<p>"Don't you just love the air currents here." Teba is sitting in the same spot Link found him the first time they met.</p>
<p>He pops down and the wind plays with his hair. "Yeah."</p>
<p>The two sit there for some time. Neither says a word, but Link feels a hand land on his shoulder and pull him into a soft, feathery side. He stiffens for a moment. The body so close to his tenses until his hand finds the warmth between them, the texture lulling him into a state of calm. This is such a different feeling from the prince and receiving comfort from him, that it makes Link breathless for a moment.</p>
<p>A nudge to his back and the flood gates open. Unlike the desperate sobs he has with Sidon, these are slow coming and somehow sadder. The tears roll and no hand wipes them away or tries to hide them. In the brisk, freezing mountain side air, he finds the quiet takes his soft cries and loses them in the wind.</p>
<p>Teba says nothing the whole time and he finds that is just what he needs.</p>
<p>When he finally pulls away from the older man, he finds tears glistening on white. Sad-stricken gold eyes meet his and the redness there lets him know that the other feels for him. "Sometimes it is best to let the mountain hear your sorrow. It cleanses the soul."</p>
<p>He sniffs and wipes his nose on a sleeve. "I guess."</p>
<p>"If you wish to talk, now is the time. But it is not my place to force you." Teba looks to the sky and Link watches his eyes fall shut. "I cannot imagine the troubles you have suffered through, my friend."</p>
<p>The words leave him and he knows they can't be taken back. "I killed the whole Yiga tribe."</p>
<p>He flinches when the Rito breaths out slowly. The hand presses further into his back. "And?"</p>
<p>"I..." Link bites his lip, tears freshly spilling forth. "They hurt me- I couldn't- It just-"</p>
<p>The memory comes back fierce and vivid. "I don't know who I am anymore! I slaughtered them! The blood of men, women, and children is on my hands!"</p>
<p>"Link, stop." Large hands grab his and he shakes them off.</p>
<p>"You don't understand! I tore out their throats with my hands! My teeth! Not my blade! I killed anyone I could catch!" The surprised look pulling at Teba's face doesn't slip past his notice. "And when I got the chance, I consumed them! It's not right! I'm an abomination!"</p>
<p>"I ate them until the smell of rot drove the hunger away!" A shuddering intake turns into coughing. Coughing is soon taken over by dry heaving. Link's stomach loses the battle and he vomits anything possible. Bile and his earlier lunch burning his throat. Teba is trying to calm him, but the broken hero can't hear as he screams to the sky, to the gods that torture him. "Just kill me, damn you! Let me die!"</p>
<p>Soft hands take his face in their hold, turning him back from the heavens, and then moved down to grab his shoulder. "Come here." Teba pulls him into the fluff of his chest and Link can feel the older man start to hum.</p>
<p>The ugly sobs don't stop. He thinks they never will. But when he tries to move away, the Rito pulls him back in. He cries harder than ever, violent shaking threatening to unwind him. Maybe he wants that.</p>
<p>"I can't." A gentle touch and that simple melody lull him to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The sun is gone when he wakes and he fears blindness once more.</p>
<p>"Are you awake over there, Link?" He sighs in relief as the older man comes into view holding a lantern. "I'll take that as a yes."</p>
<p>Teba gives him a concerned look. "It's time to head back. Think you can join me?"</p>
<p>He wants to nod, but something is aching in his chest. Link turns over in the small bed. "Don't you hate me."</p>
<p>"Look here, Link." He listens and the older man shakes his head, feathers swaying even after he stops. "If what you says is true, then the second greatest threat to Hyrule is gone. The manner that lead to their defeat is inconsequential."</p>
<p>"But I ate-"</p>
<p>"And it doesn't matter. You are still you. The knowledge of your misdeeds changes nothing." He goes to speak, but the Rito does first. "I had a friend that thought it would be funny to eat a bokoblin he had killed. He lasted two days before he was raving mad. There are stories of men eating each other and the effect is the same. If you are still yourself, then these same rules don't apply to you."</p>
<p>"How can you just brush this off?!" He stands and the rush has him falling back to the cot.</p>
<p>"I'm not. This news disturbs me." A flash crosses the man's face. "But I will move past it because lingering on such things brings life to a halt."</p>
<p>Link feels himself cry for the third time that day and Teba is quick to embrace him. He sniffles and draws back. "Let's go to dinner."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are moving into the real story. What the build-up and trauma has been for. Finally.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Smelling Salts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ready for some more Teba? Cause I am. Sadly, we won't be seeing him for a bit. Not sure how long. <br/>(Title Ideas: White Horses, Black Malice/Teba is Not a Lightweight/He Misses His Best Friend)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Dinner with the Rito people is always a treat. The whole village structure is treated as one big communal house. Each roost is a family's private quarters, but otherwise they do everything together as a people. It reminds him of the time spent at the domain. He had tried sleeping in the pools with the population that stays above to watch the young. Luckily, Sidon had been around or that would have been a disaster.</p>
<p>"Another helping, Link?" A voice has Link looking over to the Rito offering him more of a fish dish.</p>
<p>He offers his plate to Saki with a wide smile. "I could eat more." The table shares a laugh.</p>
<p>"Watch out now. That hylian will eat you out of house and home." Harth, a black feathered Rito, jabs Teba with his elbow as he begins laughing and the other gives him a sour look. Link watches as Teba grabs a spoonful of his food and plops it right on Harth's beak. It makes Link miss Sidon to see them being so silly together, but he knows he can't return until his mission is complete. Or he might not ever leave.</p>
<p>"Hey, Teb! How could you do this to your bestest friend!" Link can't contain a snort as Harth leans strongly into Teba's side, almost knocking him off balance.</p>
<p>The white Rito sighs, like this is nothing new, and shoves back. "When did I become best friends with a moron?"</p>
<p>Harth squawks, Teba laughs and everyone else joins in, Link included.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The harsh, cold mountain wind pushes Link's pants around, but he stays warm in his Rito wear. All of his belongings are packed and ready to go. The sun in just barely showing over the peaks in the distance.</p>
<p>"You sure you want to leave without a goodbye?" Teba is standing by the bridge as he walks up.</p>
<p>"Of course you would be up." Link rolls his eyes and stops by the older man. "Couldn't you have had a hangover just like all the other normal people here that drink."</p>
<p>"No can do." There is a sharpness to those eyes. "Had to stop a lonely, little man from leaving without a proper send off."</p>
<p>"Not little." He stands on his tiptoes and Teba chuckles. "Am not... For a Hylian, at least."</p>
<p>"I have seen plenty Hylians in my days and you," He pokes Link in the chest. "Are short."</p>
<p>Link rubs his sternum and sighs. "I guess give me my hug, so I can be off."</p>
<p>Teba steps forward and pulls him into a fierce embrace. "Don't forget there are people who care about you, Link." Those piercing orbs stare directly into his own.</p>
<p>"Yeah." He shrugs. "I have to save everybody, you know. Gotta be a hero."</p>
<p>"No. Not the hero. I'm talking to you, Link. Just the boy in front of me. Not some warrior." His eyes drop down to his feet. "I care about the funny, self-conscious, pervert that will eat anything you put on his plate. The young man that cries where no one can see him and carries a burden that should not have been cast upon his shoulders."</p>
<p>His eyes are watery as he steps into the softness of Teba's chest. "Come back to us, Link. I mean it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>There are no more apples in his bag, but the white mare looks nonetheless. Damn beast doesn't deserve more treats with what she did to Link's face before and after his trip to Tabantha. Weren't females supposed to be sweeter?</p>
<p>"Are you sure, boy?" Shaking hands try to give him the lead back.</p>
<p>"Course I am. I have no need for a second horse and my beastie won't dare let me leave him behind." Horsoup gives a loud whiny at that and Link smiles. "See. He is so stingy with me."</p>
<p>"If you really mean it..."</p>
<p>"And I do."</p>
<p>"Just," The man licks his lips and squints one eye for a moment. "How about I hold onto her for you? Until you need her. And if you don't ever come back, then that would be okay too."</p>
<p>Link gives his hand a good, firm shake. "Sounds good to me."</p>
<p>He gives one last wave to the old man after saddling up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ah, young hero. Welcome back." He nods to the guard by Impa's steps. Odd that it is just the one guard, but he doesn't think much on that.</p>
<p>Paya smiles in his direction and he returns it, causing her to hide her flaming face.</p>
<p>The setting sun is casting a beautiful orange over the whole valley and he takes a moment to appreciate the scenery as he makes his way up.</p>
<p>"-all gone?"</p>
<p>Link pauses at the door. Impa's voice is off in a way he knows he has never heard before.</p>
<p>"Yes. Not a soul was left alive."</p>
<p>"And you are certain it was not an attack on the Gerudo's front?"</p>
<p>"I had Cira check in on that. There is no talk of it."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Impa gets quiet and Link leans towards the door.</p>
<p>Link startles as the door swings open, arms steadying him. "It is considered rude to eavesdrop, Master Link." Cado looks down with a disapproving glare.</p>
<p>"Uh..." He stands up straight and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry."</p>
<p>"Come, Link. What has you visiting me? Have you remembered anything?" Cado has moved aside and Impa is staring him down.</p>
<p>He gulps. "I have retrieved all the memories tied to pictures, but it isn't really remembering them. More like watching someone else."</p>
<p>"Ah. I see. Not much to be done for that, I suppose." The Sheikah waves him closer and he hesitantly moves to sit on the cushion before her. "Now. Why were you listening to a private conversation?"</p>
<p>Link knows an order hidden as a question when he hears one. "I was coming to ask if you think I am ready."</p>
<p>At her hard stare, he fumbles. "But I may be able to help you! I've been all over. Perhaps I have heard something."</p>
<p>"Hardly possible." Cado grumbles and comes to stand be Impa's side.</p>
<p>"Let's not be too hasty. Mayhaps, Link knows something. No harm in it." Impa sighs. "Our rivals and hated enemy, the Yiga, have been eliminated. Though no one really knows how."</p>
<p>He must turn white because Impa's face slips to confusion. "Link? Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. I knew this would come up. Why did I try to hide it?</em>
</p>
<p>He chokes on the spit he tries to swallow. "Cado, fetch him a glass of water."</p>
<p>Link is heaving when a glass it pressed into his hands. "Drink, Champion."</p>
<p>The cool liquid does nothing for his burning insides. Will Impa hate him? Link sets the cup down and attempts to keep his voice steady. "It was me. I killed them all as I was getting the Thunder Helm for Riju."</p>
<p>"Nonsense!" Cado's face is flaming, his temper hotter. "One person cannot perform such a feat. The Yiga are formidable foes in a solo battle. It is simply not possible for one person, a half-rate hero at that-"</p>
<p>"Cado!" Impa's tone is hard and the other Sheikah quiets quickly. "You will not speak of our hero in such a manner. He deserves respect and you will display it or face the consequences."</p>
<p>He can't breath. There is no air in his lungs. That slaughter is flashing before him again and he feels sick.</p>
<p>Distantly, Link can hear Impa reprimanding Cado more and the man is apologizing. But why should he. Link is a freak. A front against nature. An abomination. Destroyer. Disgusting.</p>
<p>"Master Link!" Rough hands are shaking him and he spots a familiar emblem peeking out of a robe that has slipped.</p>
<p>A shove to the person that has him captive and he towers over them.<em> I thought I got them all. Damned cockroaches should pay. None shall survive!</em> His mouth is near the weakling's throat. Just a moment more and-</p>
<p>Something wraps around his throat and pulls him up away from the shivering form under him. He distantly hears shouting and feels a shock enter his body by way of his left leg. Link screams and thrashes, but the chain against his neck is pulling tighter. Another device is pressed into his lower back, followed by one more in his neck. The fight leaves him and he collapses to the floor with a thud.</p>
<p>"Get me that jar right now, Paya! Hurry!" The clinking of jars and a pair of feet step into his line of sight. "Hand it over and back up. Everyone back up!"</p>
<p>A cloth is pressed over his mouth and nose. The scent would be delightful, like sunshine and flowers, but it makes his body convulse. Pain floods him in a way he can't recall having happened before. It twists and itches and burns like a million grains of sand under his flesh. The muscles of his stomach work frantically to expel something. His eyes water, but the tears burn like hell. His throat is raw and he is aware of blood bubbling up into his mouth. The only way for it to go is out and he doesn't stop it. A part of him notices the blackish color, like malice. It never stops and Link feels moisture in his nose, ears, fingertips, everywhere. A slick sound as he curls into the fetal position has him hoping a bath is on the list of things to do.</p>
<p>"Link, can you hear me?" Impa's voice sounds like it is underwater. He shakes his head and finds her concerned, yet guarded, face above him. "I'm going to have you moved near the river. We need to wash you off."</p>
<p>He tries to speak, but more fluid gags him. "Do not speak. Try to breath as little as possible."</p>
<p>The room is overly loud as people move about to carry him. He hears Impa warn them not to touch him and wonders why.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On a story related note, anyone wanna be my partner in crime? I don't know if it would be something like a beta, but I would like a buddy to bounce my ideas off of. I have a lot to go over. The general ideas for the story is currently around a thousand words. So, if you think you can handle all that, then get a hold of me, please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Unsettling Feedback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my lovely readers! Here we are once more. <br/>(Title Ideas: Adventure Awaits/Forced Encounters/Blessed Butterflies and Lovely Greenhouses/Filler, Not Filler.)</p><p>You know, I contemplated whether I leave too much to the imagination with my writing style. But I dislike overly detailed things that feel tedious to read, so I don't care to write them. Is that okay? No one has to answer that, kinda just musing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The cool water washes over his already chilled body as the group of Sheikah lower him down. The sheet they carried him here on lets the water flow right in. He notices some familiar faces and tries a smile. No one responds back. Some even avert they eyes.</p><p>"Use this to wash, Master Link." Cado tosses a bar of soap into his makeshift bath. Another, a younger female, gives him a small cloth. He grabs up the supplies and gets to work.</p><p>Since no one is watching, he strips his clothes off. The cold river feels awful, but he can feel the caked on substance slipping away. When it becomes too much, he presses the fabric down and lets the dirty water flow out. Two Sheikah are holding a finely woven net that collects up the black tar. <em>Guess that wouldn't be good to let stay in the river.</em></p><p>When Cado deems him clean enough, they head back to Kakariko.</p><hr/><p>Link is deposited at Impa's doorstep and Cado dismisses everyone else as he opens the door for him. Paya and Impa are speaking quietly, but stop as he walks inside. The younger excuses herself and Link tries to give her a friendly look. She doesn't acknowledge him.</p><p>"Welcome back, Link. Please, have a seat." Impa situates herself on her plush mound and he flops onto the pillow she offers. "Now, tell me. When did you come into contact with Ganon's malice?"</p><p><em>'Always so straight-forward.'</em> Link's temper flares at the voice. <em>Where have you been, arsehole?</em></p><p>"I have never touched the malice, Impa. Truly. I just..." He swallows. "Mipha said something was wrong with me, but she wasn't sure what."</p><p>"Cado." The man stands straighter at his name. "Send word to my siblings. I want a full report on the Shrine of Resurrection while Link was inside."</p><p>"Of course, Master." Link doesn't hear the man leave. That Sheikah stealth. Good stuff.</p><p>Impa's attention is back on him. "I wish to hear about your journey. I must know of any abnormalities."</p><p>"Well..." He sighs. This will take a while.</p><hr/><p>They have gone through an assortment of cakes, pies, teas, and the like when he finishes regaling Impa of his quest. The raspberry tart was probably one of the best desserts to date to have gone into his bottomless hole of a stomach.</p><p>"Hmm." The Sheikah seems to be mulling his tale over. "I suspect something malfunctioned during your stasis. Though I can't fathom what."</p><p>Silence falls over the room until Impa speaks once more, "You will stay here until the results are back in. And you shall live here with me."</p><p>He thinks of how he tried to bite Cado's throat out. "Are you sure, Impa? Maybe you should lock me up somewhere."</p><p>"Quiet." Link flinches at her hard tone. Impa's face softens and she reaches out to him. Instinctively, he moves into her comforting hands. The roughness not surprising as she runs her fingers through his hair, combing it from its usual messiness. "I would not dare treat you like a prisoner for something you have no control over."</p><p>"But what if I hu-"</p><p>"I have the most experience of anyone in Hyrule." At his incredulous look, she smiles. "Including you as I was the one to train you since you showed an aptitude at such a young age."</p><p>"I just..." He sighs. "I could never forgive myself if I hurt anyone else."</p><p>"And you won't." She scratched at the back of his ear, a nail running up to the tip. It had Link's eyes rolling. "I will keep it so."</p><hr/><p>It was a week before news came from Robbie and Purah. Long enough for Link to have helped everyone with whatever they needed, after Impa scolded quite a few for avoiding him, that is. They readily agreed to examine the shrine. It would take time to get the required equipment to the plateau, so Link was slowly losing his mind with boredom.</p><p>He was making dust goddesses in the main roadway when Cado nudged his side with a foot. He groaned. "I can't sit still for soooo long, Cado. Help me."</p><p>"Try meditating with Paya, Master Link." Cado motioned to the Sheikah balancing on the fence by the staircase to Impa's.</p><p>"If she will even let me around her." Link sighed. He regrets that Paya witnessed the majority of the incident and doesn't blame her at all for not feeling comfortable around him.</p><p>"She's mainly worried. It was her strength and weapon that tore at your neck, if you don't recall." Paya had been the one to restrain him when he was about to kill Cado. Having been close by, she heard the struggle and rushed in to quickly wrap her whip around his throat. Link was still impressed it had been her. Girl has some serious strength.</p><p>He reached up to touch the pocketed scabs that ringed his neck. "I don't blame her. Honestly I wish she killed me, but here we are."</p><p>Cado's face scrunched in a deep scowl. "Don't you dare talk that way. No one in this village truly wishes for your demise."</p><p>"And how can you all not?" He lifted his arms up and let them thud back in the dirt, causing a cloud of dust to fly up. "For Hylia's sake, I was moments from tearing your throat out."</p><p>"That isn't you, but the darkness inside you." Link rolled his eyes and the Sheikah lightly kicked his side to get him to look back at him. His eyes were narrowed, but not in a hostile way. "We cannot condemn you for that."</p><p>He stood and began walking towards the way up to the shrine. "You should." Cado said nothing because they both know the truth.</p><hr/><p>"That can't be right." Impa is scowling down at the letter from Purah.</p><p>She starts to grumble to herself and Link tries his best to peek at the contents. "And what do they say, Impa?"</p><p>The Sheikah matriarch sighs. "Purah is absolutely sure the shrine was never tampered with. No stray malice or off coding in the database."</p><p>Impa's face wrinkles more. "Symin, Purah's assistance, states the core wouldn't have had the power to work for a hundred years straight. He thinks it took a hiatus periodically, but the system logs show no signs on it. They actually reveal that it had fluctuations in power. Spiking around the same time each year. Possibly from the underground caves flooding with water and turning the internal mechanisms faster, but we cannot be for sure without an expedition. "</p><p>He sees the change in her expression. Link knows something isn't right. "But there is something else, isn't there."</p><p>"Robbie is running more experiments, attempting to revive creatures at different times near death." The mood in the room darkens. "But even the ones that die in the chamber don't come back. He states that the body mends, but the creature never wakes, never breaths."</p><p>Link's hand goes to his chest and he feels his heart pounding, his lungs filling and releasing air. "Maybe it only works on humanoids? Those with the goddess's blessing?"</p><p>"Perhaps." He sees Impa press her own hand to her chest and breath deeply. "But what's more concerning is that the ones he tries to heal with the shrine die shortly after."</p><p>A chill goes up Link's spine at that. "What does that mean, you know, for me?"</p><p>"I'm not sure." And that statement makes his blood run cold.</p><hr/><p>"L-Link?" Paya stands in the doorway to his room, her hands clinging to the frame tight enough to make her knuckles white. "I was won-wondering i-if you wanted some t-t-tea?"</p><p>"Sure." He sets the book aside that he had been reading and walks over, not failing to notice the way Paya holds herself. Almost like he will turn against her at any time. Maybe he will.</p><p>"We c-can have it in the greenhouse, th-then." He wonders about this greenhouse that he hasn't even heard of til now.</p><hr/><p>Plants cling to the large windows and vines hang from the rafters of the circular dome of glass. His breath is taken away by the shear beauty of the array of exotic flowers. Bright, shiny blue butterflies flutter about and his nose tickles as one lands on it.</p><p>"Welcome to my secret garden, Link." Impa is sitting on a mound of pillows by an iron table, the design of which is swirly and highly distracting.</p><p>"Thanks for welcoming me, Impa." He sits at the table on one of three chairs, each a different color. The seat he takes is a vibrant green, the pillow embroidered with two crescents that line up perfectly with a single circle inside the curve. The others are red and blue. A symbol he thinks he recognizes as Zoran on the blue cushion, but the red is out of sight.</p><p>"I come here to relax and meditate." Impa's eyes close and she seems to be breathing deeply. Link does the same and feels his body shudder in delight. "Many thought to be extinct species of flora have been cultivated here for as long as Kakariko has stood. Some are said to be from the Era of the Sky when the world was still new."</p><p>One of the butterflies lands on the edge of Impa's hat and she smiles when it moves to the finger she holds out. "These are blessed butterflies. It is said they came from the tears Hylia shed for the people that fell to the ancient demons."</p><p>She motions for him to hold out his hand and the insect flutters over. "They love music, especially the harp Zelda used to play. I do wish to watch them fly around her again soon."</p><p>Paya comes in with a tray of tea and sweets. The afternoon is spent in harmony with the greenhouse's nature and Link feels all the better for it.</p><hr/><p>It's a bright and sunny morning in the valley where Kakariko resides when Link steps out of Impa's home. Finally, he has the go ahead from Impa to leave the village. She packed a small bag for him to take. The substance she calmed him down with is present within and he promised to use it should he begin to feel off.</p><p>"I wish you luck in the continuation of your quest, Master Link." Cado smiles down at him as he passes under the archway in front of Impa's, though he can tell it is awfully forced.</p><p>It's hard to return even a fake grin, so he just shrugs. "Thanks. See you again."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I don't know if you can and, if so, how. But I wanted to run a sort of poll. I mentioned it in a reply or two to some comments, but I figured I should put it here too. </p><p>Firstly, what populated area in BOTW is your favorite? I am excluding the desert and Gerudo Town for story reasons. <br/>Secondly, I need side quest suggestions. Doesn't matter which ones. <br/>Thirdly, for my Sidlink buddies. What interactions do you want to see most between them? </p><p>Also, I don't know how to go about privately contacting people to share my ideas. I mentioned it at some point, but no one has said anything. Help would be greatly appreciated. </p><p>That is all. Thank you to anyone that answers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Plot Thickens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, people. Everyone doing okay in these tough times? I hope so. <br/>(Title Ideas: Not sure when, but Link lost his faith in Hylia/Gods are overrated/Link still has the hots for Sidon/Bazz likes to tease)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link hears the faint fluttering of feathers and looks up to find a Rito slowly gliding down to him. "Master Link!"</p>
<p>He recognizes the young Rito as the traveling bard, Kass's, oldest daughter. He hadn't thought she was old enough to leave the village yet, but here she is. "Hi, Notts. What brings you so far from Rito Village?"</p>
<p>"Delivering letters." He almost chuckles at her curt reply, forgetting how quiet and tame she is compared to her sisters.</p>
<p>"Ah, that's cool. How is that going?" She seems to find his letter and hands it to him.</p>
<p>"Fine." She hurries off and takes to the air.</p>
<p>"I guess she has a lot of work to do." Link sighs. "Might as well open this, huh Horsoup."</p>
<p>The horse in question tosses his head and smacks Link with his mane. "Okay, okay. I can wait." Link tucks the letter away and turns toward the direction of the closest stable.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The letter had turned out to be a summon to Riju's coronation. Link had thought she was already officially the chief, but she wasn't quite old enough to take the title. The ceremony entitles a hunt of some kind on the eve of her birthday and then a huge feast in the town square with all welcome the next day. She promises many sweets and some frozen dessert made from snow. Says it is a special event only delicacy as they have to import enough milk for it.</p>
<p>He has a couple weeks to make it to Gerudo Town before the festivities, so no stopping to help everyone. Just some people.</p>
<p>A shrill scream cuts through the quiet. The voice continues to scream and Link can hear loud coughing as he spurs Horsoup on, the scream slowly dying down.</p>
<p>"Hello!" He calls out when he can no longer hear the person.</p>
<p>His ears twitch when some underbrush moves. "He-p..." Purple tar leaks from around a bush and the smell is one he knows. Link still remembers it leaking from every pour of his body.</p>
<p>Horsoup bucks up away from the sludge and Link hops off him. The horse quickly moves away from the malice, his ears tucked down. "I don't blame you, buddy."</p>
<p>He can feel his stomach turning as his nerves get the better of him. Link pulls out his climbing bandanna and sprinkles some of the powder Impa gave him on it. Then he proceeds to tie it around his mouth and nose. "Don't worry, mystery person. I will save you."</p>
<p>The undergrowth is positively covered in the wicked sludge, but he isn't going to give up on someone he can save. A nearby tree looks to have a branch he can hang from to grab the malice victim. Quickly, Link scales it and shimmies over to get a better vantage point. What he sees has his mind reeling.</p>
<p>Malice is bubbling out of the person's skin at an alarming rate. Hot, wet air flows up and his eyes water. The smell alone would be enough to floor a normal person. <em>What a time to be lucky I'm not normal.</em> Another scream and more purple oozes forth, the amount beginning to be overwhelming. If he wants to save this person, he needs to work fast.</p>
<p>"Hold out for me! I'm going to help you." The body wiggles and another scream tears out of their throat causing them to sputter and cough. "No, don't speak."</p>
<p>There is a heavy glow coming from his back and he looks to see the Master Sword shining brightly. "Can you help?" It flashes brighter in quick secession. He nods and grabs the handle.</p>
<p>
  <em>Release me. Fear not. I will cleanse the malice, Master.</em>
</p>
<p>He shrugs. "If you say so." The sword flashes once more and he lets go of the handle above the worst of the tar, careful to miss the body within.</p>
<p>The malice cries out in pain and moves away from the sword. Link sighs in relief and swings down to land beside it. He can see the mystery person's face, or what's left of it. Even if he can truly save them, he knows they will be heavily deformed. Purple tinted tears from blackened eyes look upon him and he feels like crying too.</p>
<p>His mind races, thinking of the closest spring. Surely the holy water will help the infection. Being on the edge of the Faron area, he thinks of the Spring of Courage. It would be closer, but with someone that can't move he considers the Spring of Wisdom. It might be better because he has Horsoup and the area is easier for a horse.</p>
<p>A groan draws him out of his thoughts. The area of the Master Sword's cleansing effect is shrinking. There won't be enough time to go to a spring. He gets out his Hylian cloak to keep from touching the person's skin and wraps them up as best he can using a random sword from the slate as a sort of clip. Magnesis will help him carry them without getting the malice on himself. Link knows he can find a water source in the region with ease and it will have to do for now to get the majority off. At least until he feels comfortable enough to make a run to a spring.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A small pond is the first thing he finds and Link makes quick work of lowering the body into the water. The remaining malice hisses as he drops the rest of his miracle powder from Impa in beside the person. "This is a better use for it." He nods to himself and gets the slate out, ready to go get spring water. The nearest shrine to his current location is not too far off, a quick and easy way back, so he taps the screen.</p>
<p>The numb feeling he gets in his fingers shows itself as he lands at the shrine. Cold, brisk air blows in the cave and he hears the roar of Naydra. Snow is falling lazily as he steps out into the frigid water. The statue shines as he nears and a gentle voice welcomes him. Link grumbles a reply before opening up his slate's storage.</p>
<p>He carries a ridiculous amount of bottles in the slate and begins pulling them out. Nothing could have prepared him for the fright he was about to receive.</p>
<p>"Link?" Link startles, dropping a handful of bottles into the spring. There stands Sidon, not fifteen feet from him.</p>
<p>For a moment, he thinks he must be hallucinating. Why would Sidon of all people be on Mount Lanayru? "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Sidon laughs nervously, his hand rubbing his headtail. "Oh, right."</p>
<p>Link can't breath as Sidon stands straighter, - <em>Gods above he is just as gorgeous as the last time I saw him.</em> - his wide grin shining. "I have been tasked with this year's offerings to our protector, Naydra." The prince gestures to an overflowing cart, a few Zora guard leaning on it.</p>
<p>"Oh. That's..." Sidon's tail swings happily behind him and Link bites his lip at how cute he is. He can see Bazz over by the cart wink at him, with a kissy face to boot, and he feels his face heat up. "Th-That's really cool, Sidon."</p>
<p>"But enough about me." The prince's full attention is on Link, his smile growing larger. "How have you been, my friend? I have dearly missed you since your last visit. Perhaps you can travel back with us."</p>
<p>That's what snaps Link out of his lover boy state of mind. "Shit!"</p>
<p>"Link, what's wrong?" Sidon raises a hand to touch his shoulder and Link almost hisses.</p>
<p>"I have to go, Sidon. Shit! I have to go now." He almost forgot why he came here. If that person dies, he will never forgive himself. He starts picking up the bottles, filling and corking at incredible speeds. He cuts his finger on some broken glass and groans in frustration. "Fucking hell!"</p>
<p>"Link, if there is something I can help-"</p>
<p>"I don't need your help!" He misses the hurt look Sidon gives him as he gathers up the bottles, ignoring the broken ones. Hopefully Naydra understands he has to hurry. Fuck what Hylia thinks. She can piss off.</p>
<p>Link glances in Sidon's direction as he picks out his return shrine. "I'll see you later, Princey. But I have to go."</p>
<p>Sidon realizes what he is doing and rushes towards him, but Link is already disappearing. "Link! Wait!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>With every bottle, the small pond glows and the malice screeches as it dies out. As it fell off the body in large amounts, Link could see the distinct pointed ears of a Hylian. <em>So much for being blessed by the goddess. What good does her blessing do, truly.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>'That's blasphemy.'</em>
</p>
<p>"Right on time, jack-arse." He grumbled. Old Link only showed himself when he really felt like it, so why the hell was now one of those times. "Who's gonna know. And I don't give a rat's arse about being in her good graces. Not anymore."</p>
<p>No reply. Typical. He sighed, poured the last bottle into the water, and flopped onto the ground. "Could build a fire."</p>
<p>Another scream from the person and Link almost returned it. It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo! How exciting! As the chapter title states, the plot is growing ever thicker. Poor Sidon got snapped at, but Link is having a lot of stress about this. We are close to learning a lot of things. The coming chapters will reveal many things.</p>
<p>Still wanting populated area suggestions. I can make the choices, but it will probably mostly default to Hateno. It's easiest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Downtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is relatively slow. Not much going on. Just establishing a bond of sorts, I guess. The malice victim is my first true original character. Hope you guys fall in love with their personality. <br/>(Title Ideas: Link is Thirsty/Horsoup Can be a Bully/Link is a Literal Push-over)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The body shivers as he swirls the water around, looking for any dead malice. "Sorry. I'll get you out soon." He hears a grumble from them in response.</p>
<p>Link looks down at his handiwork. The blue of his tunic is wrapped like a net around a forked stick. He had woken up to find the pool completely covered with black and figured he should clean it some. Having nowhere to store the dead malice, he was simply burying it in a hole. Spent the better part of the morning digging that.</p>
<p>Little pockets of the sludge were still alive, but contact with the fabric caused it all to shrivel and die.</p>
<p>"Lucky my champion tunic is goddess blessed, huh." Horsoup doesn't even look up and Link snorts. "What good company I have."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Horsoup's ears flick and Link ducks away before he can be lipped again. "Yeah, yeah. I know." The horse was not pleased at having someone else on his back, but Link did not want to carry them.</p>
<p>Him. He curses himself for degenderizing the man. Not his fault Link couldn't tell what he was until the malice was gone and had gotten used to calling him differently.</p>
<p>"I'll get him off your back once we make it to the spring, I promise." Horsoup knocks his head around and Link groans when their heads collide. <em>Gonna have a headache now. Maybe a treat will help the stubborn thing's mood.</em> He pulls out an apple. "Here."</p>
<p>The beast eats it quickly and Link thinks he will behave. Not a moment later he is being bumped, Horsoup obviously looking for more.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine." An armful of apples are gobbled down and Link pulls one more out for himself. "Guess this is lunch, buddy."</p>
<p>He gets a mouthful of mud as the horse easily knocks him forward, swiftly swiping his apple from his hand. Link stands and looks through mud-soaked hair. "Damn you, beast."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The sun is going down as Link sees the spring come into view. Relief fills his body and new aches come forth at the prospect of rest.</p>
<p>Rain starts pouring down as soon as he steps under the dragon-like mouth structure. "Guess we are full of good luck today, Mr. Stranger." The man murmurs in his sleep as Link pulls him down from Horsoup's back.</p>
<p>As gently as he can, Link puts the man down. His heart hurts at the sounds of pain the movement causes, but he shrugs off his concern. <em>Can't keep getting attached to people, Link. That's a stupid idea.</em> He gets to work starting a fire with supplies from his slate. Once that is done, he gets out a cooking pot and starts a simple potato soup. Hopefully the guy can stomach that.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link spends the next few days spoon feeding the man and using the spring to cleanse the malice that continues to seep out. Not once has he truly woken, but Link still talks to him while pretending he is awake.</p>
<p>"And then he gave me puppy dog eyes." Link laughs. "Can you believe it. Prince Sidon of the Zora giving puppy dogs eyes to the Hylian Champion all because he wouldn't share his breakfast."</p>
<p>"I'll have to make you some pancakes, Mr. Stranger. Sidon says they are good." A sad, lonely feeling settles in his chest. "I think my absence has been hurting him. I mean, I know he cares for me, but sometimes..."</p>
<p>He exhales, a cross between a snort and a sigh. "Sometimes I wish he didn't bother, you know. I'll die in my quest and I don't want to leave behind people that care about me. I'd rather he forget completely. Or hate me. I wish they all would just hate me."</p>
<p>Link's voice is small, but unwavering. "I hate me."</p>
<p>"I dun...t..." His ears flick and Link's head whips around to stare open-mouthed at the man. He seems to be struggling with speaking, his lips quivering as he tries again. "...don't.</p>
<p>"You're awake." Tears come to Link's eyes and he hurries over. His tongue suddenly feels too heavy for his mouth and he falls to his hands and sobs. "I can't- You- Thank you!"</p>
<p>Link grabs the trembling hands and bring them close, clinging to them for dear life. "I can't believe I-" He cries out again and clutches the hands harder. "I did something right!"</p>
<p>"Heh." Eyes crinkle at the corners as they close while the man chuckles.</p>
<p>Link draws back and wipes his face. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Tired." The man exhales and smiles, his pocketed skin stretching in a weird way.</p>
<p>"I bet." Link walks over and grabs up a bottle of spring water. "Here. You must be thirsty. I've been keeping fluids in you the best I can, but I could only do so much."</p>
<p>Shaking hands help guide the bottle to his lips and Link feels more tears fall as the man drinks greedily. They both sigh together as Link sets the bottle aside and laugh lightly. "Would you want to eat? I have a lot of supplies, so I can make your favorite."</p>
<p>Eyebrows scrunch together. "Can't... remember."</p>
<p>Those words make Link's heart sink. "I'm... sorry for asking."</p>
<p>"S'okay." Silence stretches on, the weight suffocating.</p>
<p>Link sits up straight and tries for a smile. "Then how about we start with my favorites."</p>
<hr/>
<p>A week goes by. Food tried, favorites chosen. Tears shed, hatred for higher power grown.</p>
<p>The man sleeps more than he is awake the first three days. Link tries to help him walk around the fifth day, but he can't manage much before they need to stop. The rain is never ending and the pair pass the time by talking. Memories come to the man slowly and, after three days truly awake, he can remember his name.</p>
<p>Jackson. Jack for short.</p>
<p>He doesn't quite recall his age, but they guess close to Link's own, minus the hundred years, because of the few memories. He had a small farm, a sweet lover. There may have been a baby on the way, but he calls that irrelevant after a particularly strong memory. He remembers the beam of a guardian and fire burning his lungs. Screaming and metal claws on wood. Link hears him cry when he thinks Link is asleep. He hates Hylia more every day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The sun was getting low again and Link was working to get a fire going. His entire focus on the dry grass and twigs. He is trying desperately to avoid conversation with the snickering man behind him. The dear friend that complained until Link shared more of his travels. Today had been the domain and Vah Ruta. Link may have let slip more things than he should have. Hylia knows Jack will never let him live down falling for the Zora prince.</p>
<p>"Tell me more about your adventures, Link." Link can feel Jack wiggling his eyebrows and groans. He knows what is about to be said. "Did you ever properly mount that fish prince or was it only a quick ride."</p>
<p><em>Or not! </em>His face must be red as a tomato after that comment, so he refuses to grace the other man with his flaming face. "For the last time, you insufferable nosy butt, Sidon and I are just friends." He strikes the flint again, the kindling finally catching. <em>Everything in Faron is too wet. This place matches my personality. Lousy and all too gloomy.</em></p>
<p>"But you want there to be more." Link did not like that tone. Mischievous and too sweet. "You want to kiss him and hold him and sex the fuck out of him!"</p>
<p>Link squeaked. Genuinely squeaked. Jack lost it at that. Link turned on him, his voice significantly higher than what was normal. "I can't believe you would say that!"</p>
<p>The other man wiped a tear away and grinned. "And why not. It's true. It wouldn't be the most pervy thing you've ever heard. Remember that shoe guy."</p>
<p>"Don't even get me started." His ears lowered. That was a pretty early on story. Link was surprised Jack could even recall it. He hadn't even told Sidon all the details. After the reaction he got that morning, he doubted Sidon could handle it.</p>
<p>"Link."</p>
<p>He sighed and looked at Jackson.</p>
<p>"Yes, dear friend."</p>
<p>The other man quirked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Your foot is on fire."</p>
<p>And it was.</p>
<p>"Shit!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Hunt Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for the slightly longer wait. I haven't had a computer to write on since the last time I updated. My laptop charger went out and all that. Ugh. It has been awful. But, I have access to a computer again. So, when I got the chance to, I sat down and wrote this out. Hopefully it isn't terrible. It took a couple hours to get out of my head and I wanted to post it immediately, so it isn't as edited as all my other chapters. Sorry if there are mistakes.<br/>(Title Ideas: Link is Hecka Thirsty/Been Too Long/Fantastical Sand Monsters and Where to Hunt Them)</p>
<p>Side note, maybe someone can help me figure out how to message all you guys so I can finally ask about plot points and have nice discussions. I don't know if I want private messages, to keep spoilers away from the ones that don't want the story spoiled, or if it would be best to have a chat group. Maybe a combo. I suck at techy stuff and need help. Please and thank you, lovelies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The time is drawing near of Riju's coronation. Link knows his newest friend will be fine, but he fears leaving all the same. He has been pacing for the better part of the day and hears a drawn out sigh.</p>
<p>"If you worry so much, then take me somewhere that you won't." Jack gives Link a good shove and he topples into the wall with a small noise of protest.</p>
<p>"But I don't know if I will make it on time then. And where would I take you? Who would take care of you while I am gone? How long will that even be?!" He feels himself starting to hyperventilate. "I can't lose you! What would I even do?! How can I go on if something- If something were to-"</p>
<p>A soft touch to his side has Link's head whipping over. Jack is giving him the smallest smile. "Take me to Hateno. Your house there. And if anything happens, I can get help from the villagers."</p>
<p>Those faded eyes narrow in smugness when Link says nothing. "See! It's a good idea. Glad I came up with it."</p>
<p>Link rubs his chin and contemplates the idea. There would be enough time to get there with Horsoup and he could teleport right outside Gerudo Town. "I..." He breaths out slowly and nods. "Okay."</p>
<p>Jack pumps his fist in the air and howls with excitement. "Awesome!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Malice?!" Link winces and shushes Thadd.</p>
<p>He grabs the man's collar and tugs him out of the main road. "Do you want all of these people to freak out. Calm down and listen."</p>
<p>The Hylian looks like he wants to argue but stops at Link's glare. "Jack is staying here. In my house, that I own, Thadd. He will be safe here until I come back for him. That is final."</p>
<p>"But what about the..." Thadd twiddles his thumbs, eyes anywhere but Link. Finally, head bowed low, he whispers, "The malice?"</p>
<p>"He has an ample amount of spring water and he will be drinking it the whole time." Jack straightens at Link's hard stare.</p>
<p>He fumbles with Horsoup's reins for a moment, obviously not having been on the receiving end of Link's sharp eyed look before. "Y-Yes, sir. I will be on my best behavior and drink my fluids."</p>
<p>Link turns back to Thadd. "That good enough for you?" He says it like a question, but the tone tells the Hylian it isn't up for debate.</p>
<p>Thadd nods, his eyes shutting tight. "Yes, of course."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Sav'aaq!" Link smiles to the guards at the gate.</p>
<p>New exciting smells hit his nose as colorful lanterns shine soft light down on the square. From here, Link can see Riju dancing with other girls her size near the palace steps. Buliara spots him over the crowd from her place on the stairs and he gives a short wave, swiftly making his way to her.</p>
<p>He takes the place to her right and she nods to him once before turning her full attention back to Riju. "Sav'saaba, Link."</p>
<p>Link struggles with saying this particular one. "Sav'saava." He bites his tongue at the end and winces, knowing he said it wrong.</p>
<p>Buliara gives a small laugh. "Ba, not va."</p>
<p>He feels his ears droop. "Yeah, I know."</p>
<p>They fall silent, intent on watching Riju dance once more. The group lock arms and form a circle, the young chief's head back in laughter as the girls move quicker. The music changes into a high-step kind of dance and the young girls release each other, turning and twirling away from the center. Some grab older women from the crowd and drag them into the mess of arms and legs. Riju dances in the direction of Buliara until her head swivels and those bright eyes finally notice him. A squeal and Riju is bounding up the stairs. "Link!"</p>
<p>He opens his arms for the Gerudo and she fills the space. "I didn't think you would make it!"</p>
<p>"You think I would miss this?" He laughs and pulls her closer, tighter. His mind whispers about how this will be the last time he sees her. The embrace ends and Riju's eyes are shining. Link scoffs. "Never."</p>
<p>"I am glad you could make it." Her whole demeanor changes. Suddenly, Riju is younger looking, her eyes large and afraid. "Tomorrow will be something new."</p>
<p>Link gives her hand a squeeze. "And scary."</p>
<p>Riju turns her nose up at him and whines. "No, not for me! I took on a Divine Beast all by myself. I can handle it."</p>
<p>He takes her face in his hands and knocks their foreheads together. "Of course, brave champion."</p>
<p>What she says next has Link's mind reeling. "You've changed, Link. I am not sure how, but you seem more here."</p>
<p>Buliara clears her throat before he can respond. "Time to get on with the festivities, Lady Riju."</p>
<p>The duo separate. Riju sighs, the smells of her breath hinting at the sweets she has already devoured as its warmth hits Link's face. "Alright."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ready?" Link places a hand on the small Gerudo's shoulder.</p>
<p>"As I will ever be." He can see her knuckles turning white as she grips the glaive tighter.</p>
<p>Link lays a hand over hers and rubs his thumb up and down. "This has nothing on Naboris."</p>
<p>Riju swallows audibly and Link doesn't fault her for being so nervous. "Y-Yeah."</p>
<p>He looks around to the group going with her. Buliara, some elders that keep giving him the stink eye, some elders that don't even glance in his direction, a few other young Gerudo, and seven or so other guards. All sizable and capable warriors that he knows he doesn't need to worry about. He still does.</p>
<p>"Attention!" Buliara and Riju stand before the group and the older Gerudo begins the march.</p>
<p>
  <em>'It's just lizaflos. Gerudo can handle that.'</em>
</p>
<p>He tries to listen to other Link. He knows what he says is true.</p>
<p>
  <em>But what if they can't?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link watches and waits while the younger Gerudo each slay a lizaflos. He notes the slight age difference with some of them. Probably because Vah Naboris didn't let them complete their coming of age ceremony. He faults himself for that. The Divine Beast all woke when he did, as he later learned. Just another thing to add to his list of reasons he should die by Calamity Ganon.</p>
<p>Riju is the last to approach one of the over-grown lizard fucks. <em>Calm down, Link.</em> A shiver races up his spine and Link sneezes not a moment later. Something isn't right. <em>Not likely.</em></p>
<p>His eyes leave Riju for a split second, causing him to miss her final attack, automatically locking on some sand being disrupted on the horizon. Heading this way. "For fuck's sake.", he mutters.</p>
<p>"Everyone leave now!" He runs forward and grabs the cheerful chief and flings her back toward Buliara. "Go! Take them away from here!"</p>
<p>Buliara must see the sand moving now and her eyes go wide. "Everyone move!"</p>
<p>He summons up a bomb and tosses it, hoping to distract the rapidly moving molduga. He chances a glance to the Gerudo as they hurry off. A couple soldiers have stayed behind and he curses again.</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing?!" The trios eyes widen as he waves his hands at them, his nostrils flaring. "Get out of here! You will only slow me down! Leave! Now!"</p>
<p>The sand explodes behind him and fear grips the women. He detonates the bomb that must be in the molduga now and summons a square one immediately, flinging it away from the Gerudo that are scrambling up a small dune now.</p>
<p>
  <em>'You didn't have to yell so much.'</em>
</p>
<p>Link rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>And you don't have to be on my arse about it. Fuck off.</em>
</p>
<p>He thinks other Link has backed off like always for a moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>'You could do with being kinder.'</em>
</p>
<p>Guess not.</p>
<p>
  <em>Can't catch a break with you, can I.</em>
</p>
<p>A gargantuan body flings itself from the sandy depths and he has a moment to flatten to the ground unless he wants to be eaten. He ducks under the fishy monstrosity as it flies through where he used to be and barks a laugh as he rises. "Missed, you flying fishy fucker!"</p>
<p>Horror has his insides turning as the molduga doesn't stop and turn back to him. He sees all the Gerudo not as far off as he wants them to be and knows it is after the large group. "Shit, shit, shit!"</p>
<p>"Rev, give me a fling forward!" He summons the gale and is actually surprised when Revali points the winds in the direction of the group.</p>
<p>"Daruk, let's roll!" The shield comes up as he near the ground and he thanks his past self for missing breakfast for training as he begins to roll.</p>
<p>He quickly overtakes the Gerudo trio and releases Daruk's Protection. He gains a mouthful of sand and a possible concussion, but doesn't think much on it as he calls upon Urbosa's Fury. The women pass him and he feels them leave the area of effect just as the molduga gets to him.</p>
<p>With a release of the energy, Link laughs as the beast is forced to the surface. Its long odd-shaped head is inches from him and he spits at it. "Bitch."</p>
<p>He turns and grabs up the Gerudo women as he calls upon Revali once more. Link thanks the elders for picking a spot close-ish to the towering rock formation. As he calls upon Revali again in mid-air, he tells the women to get a good hold on him. They listen and, as they reach the peak of Revali's Gale, Link gets the paraglider out. It's obvious from the start that the group isn't going to glide straight to the top, or glide much at all, and Link braces for impact as they near the side. They hit a little hard, but not nearly as hard as he has hit things before.</p>
<p>"Off!" The terrified Gerudo listen and Link looks down to see the group of elders, Riju, and Buliara are finally climbing. He also sees the molduga has recovered and is halfway to them.</p>
<p>Link taps into Daruk as he puts the paraglider back in the slate and hopes he doesn't miss because this will hurt. Like a bitch.</p>
<p>The next moment is over before he can properly process it. He knows the Gerudo scream, the molduga jumps at them, and he lands smack in the center of its back. Just as planned. But he didn't plan for the amount of blood a molduga can cough up. And it does so... A lot. The whole bottom of the rock is slick with it. He is slick with it. And it fills his mind.</p>
<p>The taste, the smell, the want.</p>
<p>He fights off the sensation and looks to see that Buliara has the Gerudo group out of the area of blood on the rock. Almost halfway up.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Not that I can't make it to the top before they can run away.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p>
<p>He screams and claws at his arms in the hopes he will distract himself from the blood.</p>
<p>"Link!" Riju's concerned eyes meet his and he feels the tears in his own to match her's.</p>
<p>"Run! From me! Please!" He knows his voice is growing harsher, can feel the difference as his body lowers into a fighting stance. Just like with the lynel. Will the Gerudo even be able to look at him again.</p>
<p>He thinks of Sidon as he lunges at the molduga. His teeth sink in and he screams at the pure ecstasy of the taste. It's been so long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, not this story related but... Just recently watched Venom. Loved it. Laughed a crap ton. And the gayness between Eddie and Venom is fantastic. Thinking about writing a fic based on it. But Zelda-fied. Like Link and Sidon. Link being Eddie and Sidon being Vemon-ish. The personalities would probably be reversed though. Link is a firecracker and ready for anything and Sidon is skittish and somewhat polite. </p>
<p>Just a thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Honorary Voe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys. Been a bit again. Sorry about that. Had some stuff going on. Planning a surgery I need and dealing with all that comes with that. Haven't had the time to write yet again. But I did get a new charger for my laptop. So there is that. Means I can write anywhere again. Woo! Sorry if this chapter is kinda meh. It didn't come out quite like I wanted it to. </p><p>(Title Ideas: Ripped Leather/One of Us/Joining the Pack)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is a mess of limbs and blood and anger. The molduga tries to burrow, but he grabs the fin closest to him and pulls. The tendons and muscles give way, the bones crunching and snapping. The skin stretches and the monster screams. Link isn't sure if he means the molduga or himself, as a bloodcurdling sound emits from deep within him. It craves this creature's pain and flesh.</p><p>A sickening tearing sound fills the silent desert wind as he pulls and pulls and pulls. More and more skin tore away. The fin now limp and useless as nothing connects it to the molduga. He fills his mouth with the rich, juicy flesh he has revealed. His tongue lapping the sweet life blood from his arms as it runs down like the drippings of his newly discovered favorite dessert, ice cream. Hot tears fills his eyes and he tries to get his body back from the beast as he thinks of Riju. Small, barely trained Riju who almost vomited at the story of him massacring the Yiga.</p><p>
  <strong>We shall eat her next, Hero.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>NO!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Look at you. Bathing in blood.</strong>
</p><p>The molduga cries out once more as he claws and rips his way into its side.</p><p>
  <strong>What choice do you have.</strong>
</p><p>He feels it as the molduga burrows in its last attempt at safety, but he knows it has lost.</p><p>
  <strong>None. Pathetic.</strong>
</p><p>Just like him.</p><hr/><p>When he awakens from the craze, his stomach is bloated and he feels sated and satisfied in a way he hasn't been in so long. He feels the sinking of his gut and wants nothing more than to expel the contents.</p><p>The next thing he notices is the fleshy innards of the molduga and the lack of space around him. He takes in a breath and finds the smallest bit of air. He briefly wonders how far down he is before finding the opening he must have made. The memory is coming back and his stomach flips again. <em>Think about it when you escape. Think about it when you have someone around to keep you from falling.</em></p><p>"Ke... ing!" He hears the shifting of sand and his lungs scream out at the prospect of fresh air.</p><p>He begins digging towards the surface, the voices of the Gerudo growing louder, when his final breath releases. He goes to draw in another involuntarily and finds only sand, his mouth and throat filling. A cough tries to dislodge the intrusion, his heart picking up in his panic.</p><p><em>This is where I die, I guess.</em> He waits for the black fuzz around the edges of his vision. For his lungs to ache and death to grace him. Nothing.</p><p>Light erupts and a cry of happy surprise. "I found him!" He regrets not learning the name of every Gerudo as the young woman pulls him from the sand. Her vibrant eyes sparkle and he wonders if any other Gerudo have such blue eyes. A true rarity she is.</p><p>"Thank Din!" Riju falls to the sand next to him and cries as she pulls him close. Link tries discreetly to spit up the sand as he embraces her. "I thought we lost you."</p><p>The young chief draws back and her emerald orbs narrow. She looks like a pouting child, which she is, but Link keeps that to himself. "Don't ever do that again."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." He coughs and spits to the side. "Can't have the hero dying."</p><p>The chorus of disappointment has him cringing. A hand flies across his face. Riju glares, but the effect is somewhat lost with the tears still falling. "Do not speak that way. We care for you, Link. Not some dumb duty-bound hero."</p><p>He rubs the scratches on his cheek and snorts. "Funny. A Rito told me the same thing."</p><p>"Then I suppose you should believe us." He sees the nods from the other women. The feeling of acceptance is so different from the Sheikah that he curls into Riju and cries.</p><p>The young chief wraps him in her arms and Link shudders in relief. "Thank you."</p><hr/><p>The group makes it back to town and Riju offers them all a bath in the royal spring. Link declines and goes to find a bath elsewhere. Riju just gives him a smile and bids him goodbye until dinner.</p><p>The inn has a public bath, but no one shows up around right before dinner, so Link feels comfortable enough to enjoy it. He lathers up with some fancy soap Riju had given him and relaxes at the phenomenal smell as it sinks into his skin.</p><p>A squeak startles him and he finds a blushing Gerudo just about to get into the bath. She turns tail and runs off and he sighs. Someone was bound to see him eventually. Might as well finish the bath.</p><hr/><p>A small army of guards is waiting outside the bath when he finally gets out. Some, upon seeing him, lower their weapons in confusion. Murmurs of who he is move about in the group and he sighs.</p><p>One guard steps forward. She is always training when she isn't guarding the entrance and never had time to speak with him more personally, but they had sparred before. Link thinks she has never mentioned her name. Now he may never know.</p><p>"We heard there was a male in the inn's bath." The young woman from before moves up and whispers in the guard's ear. Her eyes go wide. "I see."</p><p>The whole group straightens up as she points her spear right at him. "By Gerudo law you, Link, are under arrest for impersonating a vai and infiltrating our city."</p><p>A collective gasp fills the room, the rest unsure even as the guard leads Link out.</p><p>The evening sun is setting a beautiful orange glow on the square as they step out.</p><p>"Dorrah, stop." Riju is flying down the palace steps, a thin robe flapping behind her.</p><p>Link sees the hesitation in the guard, Dorrah, before she bows down. "Lady Riju."</p><p>The small Gerudo nods at Link and he returns it. "Link is my guest and has always been welcome here."</p><p>"But, my lady-</p><p>"Do not interrupt your chief, Dorrah." Buliara stands tall behind the small chief and even Link is intimidated by her fierce eyes.</p><p>If possible, the guard bows lower. "My apologizes, Chief."</p><p>"I knew from the moment he arrived that Link was voe," The whole square freezes. "As did Buliara, my most trusted and respected guard."</p><p>Link sees Dorrah wince at the mention of Buliara being the most trusted. He wonders what the story is there, but pushes the curiosity back. Now is not the time.</p><p>"The elders have seen Link's dedication to our people. As have all of you as he was the one to return Naboris to our side." She steps forward and presents him a strip of leather with the Gerudo symbol burned into it. "And we have come together to award him full membership regardless of his gender. He is free to come and go just as any of you."</p><p>Hoops and hollers break out across the square. Many start to chant of a celebration of the newest Gerudo. "To Link!"</p><p>
  <em>If I survive, I think I would gladly live here.</em>
</p><p>He gets pulled into a mighty group hug and prepares for the hangover of a lifetime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Losing Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I may be moving and my laptop that i just got a new charger for quit. Like, the screen went out, so I lost motivation. Sorry for that since it isn't your fault, but... You know. Hope you like this chapter. Moving the plot along. Only a couple more chapters (Hopefully because it is the plan.) until Link goes to defeat Ganon.</p>
<p>(Title Ideas: One Hundred Lynels/Hangovers and No Remedy/Another Down the Drain)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His head is pounding like he got ran over by ten, no, a hundred lynels. Link vaguely remembers excepting any drink passed his way, several noble pursuits among them. Gerudo don't mess around with their alcohol because that stuff is strong as hell. But the taste is divine and doesn't give off the same stout stench as Hylian beer. That makes it so much more dangerous to drink.</p>
<p>The palace is quiet as he wanders the halls. Pillows, bed rolls, and fabric alike are lain across the floor practically everywhere. Every inch of space upon them filled with a dark-skilled body. Riju had announced the festivities for his celebration and her coronation would be held within and the place was soon full of dancing, drinking, and music. Link even learned a few dances from them. He was teased about showing them to his beloved, because of course he had one. That information had actually been squeezed out of him after the fifth drink. Not that he minded the women gushing over him for that and not trying to bed him. The Gerudo were a proud and strong people and, even though they would go into Hyrule to find bed mates, never laid with a taken man. Even if he was willing. He deeply respected them for that.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Brother Link." Riju yawned wide as she entered the grand hall next to him. He almost jumped at her sudden presence.</p>
<p>"Morning, Chief." He winked as he sat and she scoffed.</p>
<p>"Drop the formalities." Riju shoved him in the direction of a table and plopped down herself. "Just because you have that leather, doesn't mean you have to stop treating me like a dear friend."</p>
<p>She paused and Link saw her face scrunch up before she turned to eye him sadly. "We are friends, right?"</p>
<p>A short laugh left him, mostly as a huff of air. "Of course. How could we not be."</p>
<p>Her face lit up at that and she smiled wide. A smaller Gerudo walked in with two large platters and set them down on the table. Riju thanked her and sent her on her way. That was when Link noticed something.</p>
<p>"Does your most trusted guard have a hangover?" Link had never seen someone actually snort liquid out their nose until that moment when Riju's morning orange juice splashed on the table.</p>
<p>And then Riju laughed, a bit of pain mixed in. It took her a moment to compose herself, wipe away the mess, and turn to him with warm eyes. "Yeah, she does. Someone apparently challenged her to a drink off. And that someone doesn't appear to be very affected by such a night."</p>
<p>The way she was eyeing him... Link gasped, his face becoming hot. "It was me?!"</p>
<p>The small chief gave another snort and then threw her head back and fully laughed. Link joined in.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, definitely gonna live here afterwards.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The send-off the Gerudo gave him was all the way to the bazaar. Flowers and fruit passed to him with every step. The children gasping and picking up random things to rush ahead to pass to him when they saw his slate take it all in. By the end, he had amassed a huge crowd of girls that cheered as he excepted their 'gifts'. There were a lot of apologizing mothers, but he told them it was fine.</p>
<p>Now he was well on his way to Zora's Domain. He had to talk to someone about his newest revelation. He hadn't breath for six hours by the time he came into view of the glowing city. His destination was his dearest friend and secret beloved, the Zora prince Sidon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Master Link!" Torfeau greeted him as he reached the end of the bridge.</p>
<p>"Hello, Tor." The Zora's cheeks went blue at the nickname. "Can you tell me where Sidon is? I need to speak with him. It's urgent."</p>
<p>The Zora clutched his spear closer and looked smaller in this moment. "Umm, Prince Sidon is away on a mission. S-Sorry."</p>
<p>Link felt himself deflate. "Ah, okay. Sorry for bothering you."</p>
<p>"No trouble at all, Master Link." A hand came to rest on his shoulder and Link looked up into concerned eyes. "If there is anything else I can do for you..."</p>
<p>"Naw. But thanks for the offer." Link sighed and took off for the stairs to the king. He could share this with him, but... He'd rather not. The older king didn't need more stress. Wouldn't hurt to have a normal talk, after all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Three days passed with Link in the domain and there was no sign of Sidon. Not even a letter of his return. Dorephan said he had just left when Link arrived and was somewhat surprised they hadn't run into each other. But his mission shouldn't take too much longer. He planned to stay and wait for the prince's return.</p>
<p>Then Link received an unnerving letter from Hateno. One that made his blood run cold. He didn't tell anyone, barely grabbed his things, and teleported away. The far off happy cheers of Sidon's return not reaching his ears.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Thadd is pacing outside Link's home as he makes his way up the path. He spots Link and the fear in his eyes is tangible. "I'm so sorry, Master Link! I tried to help, but-"</p>
<p>Link shoves his useless self aside and burst in the door. Several village women are gathered around the table, a body laying on it giving groans of pain. They spot him, his furious and hurting expression, and back away. A chorus of panicked voices fill the room.</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up!" He had turned on them like an animal. His teeth clenched tightly and jaw aching from the grinding pressure, but ignoring it. He knows his mouth is a twisted snarl, his eyes feral and wide, but he doesn't hide it. They must know how his blood is boiling. His loudness is gone, a primal growl lowering it. "How dare you all. To not run the letter to me yourself. To let him get to this state. The person most important to me is <em>dying</em>."</p>
<p>Link spits the word out and hot tears blur his vision.</p>
<p>"Hateno can burn to the ground before I will let this man die. I don't give a fuck about this place, this house, any of you." He hisses this and the villagers recoil.</p>
<p>"Master Link, we tri-"</p>
<p>"GET OUT!" A roar tangles with his words and he knows it is the darkness in his heart reaching out at the negative emotions, but he doesn't stop it. He hears their crying, but it doesn't hurt his heart like the labored breathing coming from Jack. He feels numb and like he is in the crater of Death Mountain at the same time.</p>
<p>The door closes and he turns to face the blackening body. Malice is leaking from Jack's fingertips and his veins are becoming full of it. His body shaking like he is cold, but when Link touches him he is burning up.</p>
<p>
  <em>Drive me through his chest, Master. Find the darkest part.</em>
</p>
<p>"But that will-"</p>
<p>
  <em>It is the only way to cleanse his soul.</em>
</p>
<p>"Is he not able to be saved otherwise?"</p>
<p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p>
<p>He chokes on a sob at the sure feeling in that one word.</p>
<p>
  <em>It is not just his body that contains the wickedness.</em>
</p>
<p>Link squeezes his eyes and more tears break free. He draws the Master Sword and slices the cloth away from Jack's torso. The man gives out a sigh as his chest is revealed to the cool air. There is a mass making his chest appear deformed and wrong. Link swallows harshly before positioning the tip of his sword over it.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Jack. I swear I didn't want it to end this way." For a moment he sees those colorless eyes and then a scream claws its way out of his throat as he presses down, the blade quickly going through flesh. Jack's arms fly up, his legs kicking. He grabs the blade and Link sees the terror in his expression. The fear of death, but not Link because, once he sees who is stabbing him, he smiles.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry! I don't want to! I wanted to fix you! Please don't look at me! I'm not worthy!" He collapses against the sword and sobs. "Please. Forgive me, please."</p>
<p>Light pours out of Jack's body and the room flashes white.</p>
<p>It is done, Master. He is cleansed.</p>
<p>He draws the blade out and throws it aside, his body boneless as he flops on Jack. "Forgive me! Please!" He is crying like never before, the repressed emotions of loss and heartbreak and just pain are coming out and he doesn't stop.</p>
<p>A hand pushes aside some of his hair and Link pulls back in surprise. There are colorful specks dancing in once grey eyes. Jack is mouthing words, but Link can't believe him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thank you, Hero.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Goddess Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, darling readers. Tis I! The one and only me! Woo! Well, time to jump right in.<br/>(Title ideas: Breaking Tables/Startles for Days/This is just hot soup! Castle Crushing)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minutes.</p><p>He doesn't need to breathe. Information from being buried in sand. And he finds it even more painful now when he can't die along side Jack.</p><p>Hours.</p><p>He finds his heart has missed a beat and no longer does it thud in his chest but once every so often. How dare he think he has one after what he has done.</p><p>Days.</p><p>He doesn't hunger. Never growing weary or tired. His eyes don't try to fall shut. He finds himself unable to look away from the eyes he closed forever.</p><p>No one dares check on him. Not after that first night when Bolson tried to offer him dinner. Link can't even bring himself to be concerned with the older man and the hot soup that was tossed at him. He hadn't dared look away from Jack, so he isn't sure where it hit, but Bolson had screamed. That didn't even wake the hatred at his core. That thirst for blood and pain that has grown cold.</p><p>"If only I had been faster. Dammit!" The table splinters and he feels the pain of it digging into his hand, but ignores it.</p><p>
  <strong>Master. We must move on.</strong>
</p><p>"Shut up." He groans and feels tears spill forth. "Can't you see I am grieving."</p><p>
  <strong>Lies. You are withering.</strong>
</p><p>He hisses as the sword grows hot enough to burn. He glares at it. It's place where he had thrown it across the room. "Stop doing that. It didn't work the first time and it sure as hell won't now."</p><p>
  <strong>You are doing nothing here. He wouldn't want that. You must continue.</strong>
</p><p>"How do you know what he would want? You're just a sword." He feels blood drip from his hands, nails biting deeply. "You can't feel."</p><p>
  <strong>He believed in you. With everything he had.</strong>
</p><p>Link knows her words are true and can feel a fresh wave of emotions rushing in. It fills the numb he has nurtured.</p><p>
  <strong>Take him to the shrine. Hylia will bless him.</strong>
</p><p>He scoffs. "Hylia's blessing isn't shit."</p><p>
  <strong>She will heal him.</strong>
</p><p>Outside crickets begin their song and finally he stands. "If you are lying, I will throw you into the crater and dive in right after, I fucking swear."</p><p>She doesn't respond and he breathes in deeply for the first time in what feels like years. "Okay. I'm trusting you, sword."</p><p>He picks her up gently, because if she isn't lying he owes her everything, and begins gathering his things. Hopefully Robbie is still at the shrine because heaven knows he won't know what to do otherwise.</p><p>Riding a horse would be useless, so he wraps Jack up and cradles him close as he presses the shrine's icon. He sends a short 'prayer' to Hylia. <em>Don't fuck up.</em></p><p>Blue gives way and a startled cry greets him. "Master Link!"</p><p>Jerrin has dropped a dozen scrolls and books, but he passes her without a word to head into the chamber.</p><p>"Robbie, fix him." The old Sheikah doesn't look up from his work, mumbling to himself. It lights a fire that had blazed and burnt out days ago. "Listen to me, you bastard!"</p><p>His fist hits the console Robbie is leaned over and skin tears on the uneven surface, blood oozing out on the small lights and wires. Robbie jumps back and his goggles drop from his eyes for a moment. Link can see the slight fear before the man readjust the eye wear.</p><p>"Link, what brings... you... here..." Link sees the gears turning in Robbie's head, but he doesn't feel there is time for it.</p><p>"I need you to use the shrine on him, Robbie. Hylia says it will work and if it doesn't-" He cuts off and cries out in frustration. "It had better work! You hear me!"</p><p>"Alright. I shall run the program." Link pays Robbie no attention as the short man moves about. "Jerrin! Start the system up."</p><p>He hears a small confirmation from the woman, but he isn't quite there. His focus is taken by the body in his arms that he slowly lowers into the same pod he woke up in.</p><p>"Hylia says it will work." He keeps repeating this as the lights in the room grow brighter and brighter. He barely feels anything as Robbie forces him out of the room.</p><hr/><p>"Muscle regrown... blood vessels need... similar to rewiring... needs time... could take weeks."</p><p>Three hours in and Robbie urges Link to leave and stop pacing until he stomps a divot into the floor. Pretty much, he was kicked out. Now that he has moved and isn't staring at the dead body of his dear friend, his mind is slowly coming back to him. Hence why he hadn't made Robbie a blood stain on the floor. But that ever gnawing at his gut hunger has returned.</p><p>"Could go for something right now." He looks around outside the entrance and only sees bokoblins. Not super tasty. Then his mind reminds him. There is a delicious treat waiting in his bag. Lynel meat.</p><p>"But I swore I wouldn't." His mouth waters at the thought though.</p><p>"But I could go crazy if I don't." The Yiga massacre flashes before him.</p><p>He gives in, but does pull out some normal food to serve beside it. That voice belittles him as he eats veggies and fruits alongside his carefully cooked monster flesh. The day seems a little brighter when he tells the voice clearly to fuck off. Which, of course, it doesn't listen to. But it makes him feel better.</p><p>A nap is calling his name and he grumbles as he falls asleep. "Hylia promised. She wouldn't dare take it back. I'll see him... soon."</p><hr/><p>He finally gets to the top of the hill and sighs as no more guardians catch sight of him. 'I'll just go in and clear it out ahead of time. Needs to be done anyways. Gotta distract myself.'</p><p>The castle seems to touch the sky as he gathers Revali's gale and shoots up. No laser sights mark him and he lands in the fountain of the ruins of Castle Town. The Sheikah armor helps in his bypassing of the many guardians. He sees quite a few that are in perfect condition. "Hmph. Keeps the good ones close."</p><p>One flying guardian buzzes above and he waits until it passes before approaching the gate. His final obstacle before entering the true battlefield.</p><p>The giant gate creaks as he uses magnesis to push it open. As it swings in, the left side groans and snaps off. Luckily, it falls back over the bridge, crushing part of it, and plummeting into the moat below. Unluckily, it makes a loud crashing sound as it knocks against the rocky edge as it goes. He knows every guardian in the area must have heard the commotion. Which means he needs to get moving. The castle looks so intimidating with its purpley miasma.</p><p>
  <em>I can do this. Yeah. I can do this.</em>
</p><p>He breathes in deeply and lets it out, his lips flapping heavily. A moment passes, something in him screaming out about passing through the barrier, but he pushes onward anyways. The shroud is thick and makes him choke as he steps through it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Got a server up on Discord. Hope to see some people on it soon. That is, if I did everything right. And if ao3 is fine with websites. Fanfiction is finicky and will delete a link.<br/>Here is the invite thing for any that wish to join me in discussing this story/anything really: </p><p>https://discord.gg/5mM4P2j</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Little Sidon On The Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my darling readers. I come to you with a Sidon chapter. Mainly the first time they meet, but there shall be more on the way. If you are wondering, I am doing this because I am having my fiance play through the castle for me so I can get a newbie's experience. Will make for better gameplay for me to write, since I know the castle practically by heart. </p>
<p>Btw, sorry if there are any Link parts in this. That would be by accident. I was using the original chapters as an outline, so just let me know if you see any bits like that. </p>
<p>Side note. Just wanted to make sure anyone that was interested in my Discord could find the link, so I am posting it again here. </p>
<p>https://discord.gg/5mM4P2j</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a small figure approaching the tower leading a horse that looks far too big for them. Sidon thinks it is a child with how small they are. "Say hey there! Young one! Up top, above you!"</p>
<p>He drops down easily, the fall barely anything to him and turns to the small person. His eyes light up at the pale skin and pointed ears. "Pardon the entrance, but you're a Hylian aren't you. I was hoping perhaps you would have a moment to talk."</p>
<p>The small Hylian numbly nods, Sidon thinks they aren't even aware of it with how those eyes are so intently watching him. "Aha! A Hylian! Yes, I knew it!"</p>
<p>When he gets no reply, he fumbles and thinks he may have offended them. Perhaps the young man is waiting for something. <em>Oh, yes. Introductions! </em>"Oh, pardon me..."</p>
<p>"I am Sidon, the Zora prince!" Sidon is striking the pose his fan club swears makes people go gaga, though he isn't sure what that entirely means. Not getting a return to his name, Sidon leans in closer. Those precious Hylian ears turn red. <em>What a strange thing to do? What could be the purpose?</em> "And what is your name? Go on, please tell me!"</p>
<p>"Link." The name comes out as a whisper.</p>
<p>"Link? Your name is Link?! What a fantastic name!" He brings a hand up to his face in thought. "Hmm... though I cannot shake the feeling that I have heard it somewhere before..."</p>
<p>"Well, in any case, it is a strong name!" Those other Hylians didn't work out, but maybe he could get this one. Perhaps a little sweet talking will help. "To be honest, I've been watching you. I've seen the way you work. I can tell by how you carry yourself that you are no ordinary person."</p>
<p>He smiles wide and gets closer once more. "Link! You must be a strong warrior among the Hylians, correct?!"</p>
<p>For the first time, Link answers properly, his voice coming out like a gentle melody. Sidon is simply captivated by it and the way it almost sounds underused. "That's right."</p>
<p>"Aha! Just as I suspected! I am a Zora prince, after all. I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled!" Laying it on thick, he waves his hand up and down the Hylian's body, letting him know Sidon means every bit of him. "Yes! Exquisite! I have been searching for someone like you for a long while. A man like you, Link, who carries himself with power!"</p>
<p>Curiously that red on Link's ear is slowly going down and covering his face.<em> It is absolutely adorable!</em></p>
<p>But now is not the time to think about that. Carefully, Sidon schools his features. "Right now, Zora's Domain is in grave danger because of the massive rainfall coming from Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Please, promise you will help up! We need your strength, warrior. Won't you please come to Zora's Domain with me?"</p>
<p>"I was actually headed there already." His mind shorts out for a moment and the Hylian looks nervous because of it.</p>
<p><em>Link was already going to the domain. What luck!</em> "Wow! Really?!" The little man nods and Sidon is over the moon with joy.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Link! You are indeed the man I thought you were! Now Zora's Domain will be saved for certain! No time to waste! Hurry up and head over!" <em>Hmm, Hylians are know to be able to climb, but in this rain...</em> "Because of the rain, the cliffs are too wet to climb. To reach the domain, you will need to go straight along this path. As a Hylian, I know you are unable to swim up the river. As such, the path to the domain may be a bit treacherous."</p>
<p>The elders would have the young one's head if Sidon carried him to the domain. Sadly, there wasn't much he could do on that end.</p>
<p>"You likely have a tough fight in store. There are monsters up ahead that attack with electricity." Reflex kicks in and he poses once more. He almost regrets it, but Link looks happy to see it. "Don't give up! I believe in you!"</p>
<p>"Oh! That's right! I have something that I would like to give to you." He feels for the small vial in his pouch. "This is just a small trinket to show that I have faith in you."</p>
<p>Carefully he places the elixir in Link's hand, surprised by the roughness of the Hylian's skin for a moment. "It is a drink that will increase your resistance to electricity! I am not sure why, but its effects do not seem to work for Zora. Perhaps because it was made specifically for Hylians. It should work wonders for you, though!"</p>
<p>"I shall go on ahead and make sure there is not anything strange going on where you are headed. I'm counting on you!" With nothing more to do, Sidon easily jumps back into the water, turning in the air like he has practiced for hours to land head first.</p>
<p>From his place in the water, he can't see much of the shore up ahead, but he knows the Hylian will prevail. Surely the way isn't that bad. Right?</p>
<hr/>
<p>The whole time Link makes his way, Sidon stays close by. Tradition and etiquette be damned, if the Hylian was in danger Sidon would be there. He almost rushed from the water the moment that moblin tried to attack Link, but being the amazing warrior Sidon knows he is, Link easily defeated the beast.</p>
<p>The Hylian ends up out of view for quite some time and Sidon hurries to the domain to greet him. Maybe even leave to find him if he takes to long. Even if Muzu throws a fit at him for interacting so closely with a Hylian.</p>
<p>Link makes it to the bridge and Sidon is giddy with excitement. But then those steps falter. Sidon's heart aches and he is bursting forward with incredible speed for someone made for water to catch the falling Hylian. "Woah!"</p>
<p>He can feel the faint hum of electricity and cradles Link closely, only now realizing just how small he is. "Don't worry. I've got you, Link." Before he can worry too much, the Hylian's stomach gives out an angry grumble.</p>
<p><em>Maybe a nap and some food is all he needs.</em> Sidon suddenly feels guilty. Having pushed the Hylian to this point makes his fins sag in shame.</p>
<p>Kodah is surprised to see him as he makes his way into the inn. A few rupees make their way to the counter and he sighs in relief when he can set the shaking body down on a soft bed. Not knowing what to do, he turns to the innkeeper. "Get him dry and watch over him for me, Kodah. I must report to my father."</p>
<p>"Of course, Prince Sidon."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Waiting. Lots of waiting. <em>I am done with waiting.</em></p>
<p>He waits for the Hylian to wake. <em>I pushed him too far.</em></p>
<p>However long his father speaks to Link. <em>The anguish Link must be feeling makes my heart ache.</em></p>
<p>Til Muzu calms down enough to speak properly. <em>He doesn't want to see that other people cared for her too.</em></p>
<p>Impatiently as Link changes into the armor.<em> It should fit, right?</em></p>
<p>The prince waits while Link remember's his beloved sister. <em>What could he be seeing that makes him look that way?</em></p>
<p>And Muzu to stop trying to fool himself. <em>He knew about the armor when she started making it, but the old man has been in denial.</em></p>
<p>Link refuses to let him go up the mountain and forces him to wait again. <em>I'll follow him anyways.</em></p>
<p>No more waiting. <em>I refuse to stand by and watch again.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Little Sidon On The Side: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo, my lovelies! How is everyone doing? Fine, good, and all that hopefully. Still working on the Link side of the story. My dearest fiance is slow to play because it is his first play-through, but we shall get there! Until then, you guys get Sidon's side. And if you are disappointed with that... Don't tell me as that would make me sad. :(</p>
<p>Quick shout out to my dear FluffySeaNut for betaing this chapter. Well, most of the chapter. I added a little something at the end so they wouldn't be so bored reading it all again. </p>
<p>Enjoy the chapter, my wonderful readers, because I enjoyed writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidon isn't one for nail biting, but watching Link just barely keep out of sight of the lynel has his heart thumping. He would be pulling his hair if he had any as Link backtracks a couple times to pick mushrooms. Mushrooms of all things! Finally, the soon-to-be hero makes his way away from the terrifying beast. Shifting from behind the rock he has used to hide behind Sidon rubs between his eyes and makes for the peak to jump down. Then he hears a hoop of excitement from a particular Hylian.</p>
<p>As fast as he can, he ducks back into his hiding spot as Link sprints down towards the lynel. He curses as the monster turns it head and its sharp eyes spot the hero in seconds. Link has the device he carries out and Sidon sees that he seems to be fiddling with it. Oddly enough, Link appears to be pointing it in the direction of the lynel. Then he tucks it away and meets the lynel head on, his voice becoming a thunderous call for blood. It has Sidon's body shivering in fear.</p>
<p>Sidon wants to shout, and almost does, as Link vaults over the lynel's shoulder onto its back with ease. <em>What is he thinking?!</em></p>
<p>The creature bucks and flings itself against a boulder to get Link off, but Sidon is amazed Link isn't moving at all. He is laughing, his head thrown back in delight. But it isn't the same as his normal voice. This laughter is deeper and sinister. He can see how it twists Link's face into a manic grin as he claws into the lynel's flesh with his bare hands. Blood is splattering his face and Sidon watches in horror as Link happily licks it away.</p>
<p>He can see true terror in the beast eyes as it drops its weapon and frantically reaches for the Hylian turned demon on its back. Link even goes so far as to bite the hand that gets too close, the lynel letting out a heart wrenching cry of pain. Sidon feels sorrow for the monster for a moment, his insides turning at the sight his friend has become, but pushes that feeling away. Link is a hero. The lynel is a killer. But it doesn't feel that way as he sees the pitiful display.</p>
<p>One hand useless, the creature drops its bow and reaches back with the uninjured hand. Its fingers grasp Link's shirt and flings him as far as it seems to be able to, smashing him hard against a rock. A cry from the beast has Sidon's gaze shifting back over to it and he finds a dozen or so arrows being pulled from the mangled mess of face left behind. <em>When did Link fire those?</em></p>
<p>He once again fears for Link as the lynel enters a charging stance. He knows he won't have the time to reach Link but moves anyways, careful to not get spotted. He ducks behind a closer boulder but what he sees when he looks out has him standing still in shock.</p>
<p>Link is trying to climb the rock, but doing so backwards is obviously too hard. He won't be out of the way in time, but he doesn't seem to be panicking like most would. The horn of the lynel punctures Link's leg and he screams from the pain of it, the sound ringing in Sidon's head. Instead of giving up, Link looks to be trying to find a weapon. Sidon is amazed he can move, the pain probably immeasurable, but Link does and slices straight across the lynel's face with a wicked curved blade.</p>
<p>The two both let out roars, but Sidon can only hear the pain in the beast's. Link's is like bloodlust became a sound.</p>
<p>"You goddess damned fucker!" Sidon holds his mouth in surprise at the crude language coming from a usually quiet person.</p>
<p>Electricity crackles in the air and, as he wonders where Link got such a weapon from, the Hylian thrust the odd shaped rod forward into the face of the lynel. "Die, bastard!" A sickening crunch of bones shattering from sheer force has Sidon's stomach turning. The sound of blood boiling and the smell of burnt flesh consumes his senses as the strange rod releases lightning into the skull of the surely dead lynel.</p>
<p>The feeling of nausea intensifies as Link drops with the lynel, the rock he was on covered in blood and more spilling onto the ground, and immediately bites into the side of the corpse. He can't hold it in for long, so he rushes away from the scene to empty the contents of his stomach.</p>
<p>He stumbles down the hill and dives into the cold water. His mind is creating a clear image of what Link must be doing, but he has nothing more to throw up at the thought.</p>
<p>The sun moves slowly in the sky as Sidon tries to wrap his head around what he saw. Link mercilessly killed the lynel and consumed it. He must be insane. No one can do such a thing as eat monster flesh. But then Sidon thinks to their first meeting. He thinks about the slight smell he picked up that must have been lingering on Link's tongue, not his clothes like he thought. If he really has been eating monsters, then he isn't normal. But is he dangerous?</p>
<p>Sidon jumps when his thoughts let him go and he senses Link.</p>
<p>
  <em>I must pretend. He might be an enemy later, but right now he is the domain's only hope.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>He wants to fear Link. He wants to maybe even hate him for what he saw. But he can't. That dashing smile and joyous laughter is nothing like the man that fought the lynel. He looks to Sidon with a fighting spirit in his eyes, not the coldness of rage.</p>
<p>Sidon is amazed as Link effortlessly electrifies the other two generators on Ruta's back. And then he is falling and that cute worried expression Sidon can see from below the water's surface has his heart soaring. He leaps up and out of the water and grabs Link from the air, the Hylian letting out a sound of surprise. Then they are entering the water together and Sidon can't hold his own laughter back.</p>
<p>Link points to the surface and they emerge, Sidon's voice getting away from him in his excitement. "WOW! That was astounding! An absolute thrill!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was." The hero is looking at him, his eyes wide with wonder.</p>
<p>Those clear orbs soften and Sidon isn't sure what to make of this new look. His headfin sways anxiously. "What? Is there something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Uh... no. Sorry. Nothing is wrong. I just..." Golden tresses fall as Link ducks his head and Sidon carefully brushes the still soft hair aside to see the Hylian's face once more.</p>
<p>"Link, you can tell me anything. I know we haven't known each other long, but you can trust me." If anything, that statement makes Link more nervous.</p>
<p>"It's not about trust." There is a darkness in the chuckle that leaves Link and Sidon doesn't like it. "Trust me."</p>
<p>He can feel when someone really doesn't wish to talk about something, so he puts the topic away for a later date. Maybe Link will open up to him one day. "Link, look. The water spouting from Ruta has slowed down. Ruta is floating higher now. You wanted to venture inside it, right? I'll bring you closer."</p>
<p>Sidon moves to let Link on his back once more and wonders how such a small body can be so warm, especially when said body is shivering from the cold.</p>
<p>Much slower than when they were fighting together, Sidon swims to the beast. Even to himself Sidon won't admit if that is because he wants more time with Link pressed against him or because he is tired. But it may be a little of both.</p>
<p>This is it then. Where they part ways. Sidon is still confused over what he feels, tossed between fear and affection, but he won't show it. Link needs him to be strong. Sidon can feel such. "We're counting on you, hero. Do good work in there."</p>
<p>"Well, Link, here we are." Sidon takes a single second to get a feel for the waist his hands can encircle with ease as he lifts Link from the water. He feels a flare up of emotions, but tucks them away. Not the time. "Looks like this is where the real work starts. Best of luck. Nice job cutting off the water flow from this Divine Beast. Show the enemy no fear. I'll see you back at Zora's Domain. Farewell." He waves at Link as Ruta rises from the water. He waves until he can't see his friend. And then he worries. He worries for what feels like an eternity.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link returns safe, but Sidon can see he has a heavy heart. The burden on his shoulders looks like it will crush him any moment. His eyes are empty and the spark Sidon didn't know he missed is gone. Something happened in Vah Ruta, but Link doesn't appear to be willing to share. Surely he knows Sidon is a willing listener?</p>
<p>He offers a room across the hall from his own for Link. Fear aside, Sidon cares for him dearly. Whether Link decides to go on a killing spree or not is up in the air, but Sidon wants to believe Link is good. Kodah shuts him down by stating the obvious and he feels a little embarrassed for not thinking about Link's need for air on the way. He still has the maids upkeep the room, just in case. He even includes a water bed. Something that has never been in the palace before from a lack of need.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He knows the words that come out of his mouth are just unreasonable fears, but they feel wrong. Link isn't bad. He wouldn't kill people. But what about who- no, <em>what</em> he was during that fight. Is that also him? And if so, will it reemerge some day? That thought alone is what scares him most.</p>
<p>These reoccurring concerns and fears have him up for most of the night. By the time he wakes the next day, the gossip of Link leaving during the night has died down. He doesn't hear about Link's whereabouts until he sits down for dinner and is informed Link will not be joining him upon asking for the Hylian. It breaks his heart to know Link didn't bother to say goodbye.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The day a second beam of light shines beside Ruta's, Sidon feels relief. It lets him know Link is alive and he aches to see him. He has been cramming his royal duties, no matter how simple the task, into every waking moment to pass the time until Link shows his face once more. With the heavy rain gone, Sidon focuses on leading raids against the lizaflos and building outpost to protect the land that is once more in Zora hands.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Some Bonus Sidon and Link time coming up. Takes place some random time. Enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Link, my dearest friend!" He turned just in time to be grabbed up in a strong embrace.</p>
<p>"Si-" He gasped and pushed against the muscular torso pressed against him so tightly. "I can't-"</p>
<p>"Ah, sorry!" The Zora prince let go and Link dropped unceremoniously to the floor, his tailbone probably bruised.</p>
<p>Link stood up and rubbed the painful spot and whined. "Ow, ow, ow."</p>
<p>Then a thought formed in his head. He glanced around, seeing no one, and then down the corridor to where he knew the main hall was. Surely there were a lot of people there. He threw his arms up and smiled wide at the prince. "Upsy!"</p>
<p>"I beg your pardon?" Sidon scoffed and Link almost laughed.</p>
<p>"I wanna go upsy, Siddy!" When that got nothing but a blank stare, he pouted. "You dropped me and now my bottom hurts. Give me a lift that way. Pleeeease."</p>
<p>Obviously still not convinced, Sidon gave him a questioning look. "And what does that have to do with your legs?"</p>
<p>"Nothing right not. But you could have bruised my tailbone. It will make moving that region of my body painful." He turned away with a huff and sighed. "But if you don't want to- Wah!"</p>
<p>Big hands hooked under his armpits and lifted him easily from the ground. "Upsy we go."</p>
<p>Link squealed in delight as Sidon placed him on one of the large man's shoulders. Proudly upon his noble steed, Link grinned wide and pointed. "That way, chariot!"</p>
<p>He could practically feel Sidon rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine."</p>
<p>Murmurs filled the space as they passed and Link's grin grew so wide his cheeks were hurting.</p>
<p>"Uh, Master Link? Prince Sidon?" Bazz was looking up at them with slightly wide eyes, but Link could see the touch of a laugh in them. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>This was it. This was the moment Link was waiting for. He drew in a lungful of air and let it out as a long stream of giggling into Sidon's headfin. "My dearest prince hurt my butt. I probably won't be able to walk for days after what he did."</p>
<p>As he spoke, Link could feel Sidon freeze beneath him. The poor prince must have been putting things together.</p>
<p>Bazz, the devious soul, barked out a laugh. "Did he now? You must treat him well, dear prince."</p>
<p>"I- He-"</p>
<p>Link snorted into Sidon, unable to hold his laughter, and the Zora just sighed. "I just can't win against you, dear friend."</p>
<p>"Nope!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Little Sidon On The Side: Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo, guys! Been a while, I know. Sorry for that, but I have been focusing on myself. Trying to feel better and get over my recent bout of depression. It has been coming and going for a bit in different flavors. Mostly feeling empty. Which is the worst flavor. But I digress. </p><p>The next chapter will be back to Link. But we will come back to Sidon some time. Which will then mean scenes between Link and Sidon that did not show up in Link's side. Pretty excited for that. So leave a comment with any request you may have for that.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy this retelling chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Prince Sidon! Hey! Come over here!" He looks up from a report from Lake Hylia and sees Bazz waving his arms like an idiot. Some people never grow up. But then his eyes see a tuft of gold peeking out of a blue hood. His heart lurches and starts to pound in his throat.</p><p>He tries to keep an indifferent face and tone, but his body is screaming for him to scoop up the 'mystery' person. "What do you need, Captain Bazz?"</p><p>"I thought I would tell- Oh, wait!" The figure that was beside Bazz is leaving and Sidon almost laughs at the sound pulled from Link as he is dragged back. "Master Link, why are you trying to leave? Did you not wish to see his highness?"</p><p>Another is calling for the captain, but Sidon can't hear over the pounding of his frantic heart. "Come with me." His mouth refuses to work right, so the words come out emotionless. He can see Link stiffen, but the hero follows nonetheless.</p><p>They make it to his makeshift quarters and he starts the task of giving them privacy. Link doesn't talk the whole time and Sidon can't help but move to keep his thoughts from bursting forth without a filter.</p><p>He tries to speak a few times, but nothing seems to be right. Finally, a broken 'Why?' escapes him. Link seems to deflate at that.</p><p>Time continues but Link shows no sign of speaking. Sidon sees how Link is biting his lip, can feel the anxiety in the air. But this has to come out. They can't just smooth this one over.</p><p>He takes a few steps closer, shocked when Link seems to flinch with each fall of his foot. "You left. You didn't tell me and just..."</p><p>No reaction. No eyes to meet his. Nothing. The dam on his emotions breaks and Sidon's voice rises. "Why?! How could you do that! We worried for you for nearly a month before the second red light touched the sky!"</p><p>Link looks to be fumbling for words. "I-"</p><p>But Sidon has more to say. "No! You have nothing to say! No excuses can make up for the constant panic I have been in since you disappeared that night! We may have not known each other for that long, but I thought we were friends. I thought you would at least tell me when you left. I thought I mattered to you."</p><p>That seemed to push the right cords and Link shouted back. "I could say the same of you! Dammit! I left because of you! I thought we were friends and that maybe I could tell you anything! But before I get the chance, you already hate me! I'm disgusting, inhuman, abnormal, terrifying! And I regret it! I regret befriending you because it hurt so badly to hear you denounce our friendship! I regret loving that stupid pose you pull and your blinding smile! I regret that I failed to notice you that day! And I regret accepting the help of someone when I should just fight alone!"</p><p>Link's breath is coming out heavy and hard. So much that Sidon can feel it against his skin. "I wish things had been different."</p><p>Sidon's mind is racing as he combs through all the information that came out of the tiny man's mouth. 'Link thought we were friends... but now he thinks I hate him.'</p><p>His heart hurts because the anguished face Link made the whole time is still there, his emotions heavy and heart-wrenching. "I had no clue you felt that way."</p><p>"Yeah." The depressed aura around Link didn't fade as Sidon watched him walk to the bed and practically flop down.</p><p><em>'But he liked that silliness and maybe that is where we can start. A way to break the ice, as some say.'</em> With a touch of a smile, Sidon speaks. "You love that silly pose."</p><p>Link's eyes seem to lighten up and Sidon takes that as a sign to continue. "I only did that because so many Hylians had already refused. I was afraid you would too, so I thought I should step up my game."</p><p>"Boy, it worked." Link whistled at him and Sidon could feel his cheeks color with embarrassment. "You are probably the most attractive man I have ever seen. I was thoroughly swooned."</p><p>A light, airy feeling was filling his chest and Sidon could feel the tugging of his giant tail wiggling, but didn't bother to stop it. "Oh, really?"</p><p>Sidon was sure he was looking at Link like he was the world to him and maybe he is becoming that. "Yeah. I would have done whatever you wanted. Probably still would. Huh?" Link sounded quite confused as Sidon got down on the floor to be as low as he could be.</p><p>Because that is how he was feeling. Low. Lower in importance than dirt because of how he made his dearest friend feel. "Forgive me?"</p><p>He was not expecting Link's baffled expression. "Forgive you? For what?"</p><p>"Hearing your words has brought to light that you ran after finding my father and I talking about you. It was wrong of me. I thought about everything and I know now that you would never hurt anyone if you could help it. I should have known then." His eyes moisten with unshed tears as he thinks back to that night with his father. Sure, he had said some things, but that was a fear for Link. Not of him. Link was good, but the darkness inside him was dangerous. And it could be a threat to anyone, including Link. He had come to terms with that much as time had passed. And who cared if Link was different. "Please, forgive me... Forgive my transgressions and I will never hurt you again. Please."</p><p>"I..." The waver in Link's voice has Sidon's heart clenching, because what will he do if Link won't forgive him? "Of course, but there is nothing to forgive anyways. What I did was wrong and I deserve to be treated appropriately."</p><p>Sidon's voice comes out quickly, the tone deeper and more serious than when he is in political meetings. "No."</p><p>He doesn't miss the flinch Link has at that one word, but surely it is for the wrong reason. "You're different from all of us. The act of... consuming such things didn't affect you like it would a normal person. You're still here, still yourself. Sure, it was gross to watch, but if that is what you want to do then let no one stop you. Not even me."</p><p>They stay like that for quite some time. Link looks to be lost in thought and Sidon watches him closely. His own mind wants to race, but he must focus on Link.</p><p>A slight squeeze to his hands feels like a squeeze to his heart. "And we are still friends?"</p><p>He can't help the smile that splits his face at that. Surely that means they are good. That the incident is at least handled for now. That he doesn't have to worry about Link disappearing and never coming back again. "For as long as you'll have me."</p><p>Sidon is about to wrap Link in a fierce hug when a knock sounds at the door. He knows his eyes are blazing as he answers it, but the look Bazz gives him is worth it. At least he knows he ruined the moment. "Prince Sidon, sir."</p><p>He wants to point out that Bazz doesn't have to call him sir, but the stubborn captain never listens. "At ease."</p><p>"I hate to interrupt your highness, but the elders are requesting your presence back at the domain." He wants to let out a groan of displeasure. Having escaped from the elders rules all this time has been nice, but... He misses his father. A whisper reaches him and pulls his mind back from thought. "Was I interrupting your time with your dearest lover, Prince Sidon."</p><p>Bazz's eyes are laughing at him and Sidon leans in to hiss, "You know he isn't my lover."</p><p>"But you want him to be." If the damned captain had eyebrows, they would be wiggling at him.</p><p>Rubbing his head-fin pulls a groan from him and he smacks Bazz in the arm with enough force to stagger him. "Dismissed."</p><p>With the way Link is looking at him, he is sure his face is a deep teal.</p><p>"I shall leave you two alone once more." Sidon sighs in relief as the door shuts and rubs at his scar to calm down. What a troublemaker the captain can be.</p><p>The image of his father waiting for him comes to mind. The swim home is not long and he could probably have dinner with Dorephan if he leaves now. "I suppose I shall be heading home then."</p><p>The mood sours and he curses himself for doing so when it had been so good.</p><p>Link looks solemn and lets out a long sigh. "And I to the desert."</p><p>Sidon couldn't stop his own sigh from coming out. "Guess that is where the last beast is."</p><p>"Yeah. I hope it won't be as unbearably hot as Death Mountain." Sidon chuckles as Link looks to be pretending to fan himself. "What I wouldn't give for another Ruta."</p><p>Sidon can feel his head nodding as he thinks about the heat Link will be facing. "I'm sure the temperature is much more tolerable here then in a desert."</p><p>"I kinda meant riding your back the whole time again." A soft smile touches Sidon's face as Link gets more comfortable on the bed. "I had to trek up the mountain on foot after Rudania and the wind burn I got from free-falling as I blasted Medoh's cannons still makes my face hurt when I think about it."</p><p>Sidon can feel the smile turn into a big goofy grin and Link's eyes sparkle when he sees it. "Ah, I see. Want someone to do all the work."</p><p>"No. Just you." The hint of a wink accompanies the brief flash of tongue and why, oh why, does Link have to be so cute!</p><p>Instead of voicing his adoration for the blond, Sidon gives a similar look to the one he always gives Bazz when that blasted captain is meddling. "Should I be offended?"</p><p>"Only if you don't like long-eared boys in skintight suits pressed to your back." The Zora prince's throat gets tight at Link in his bed, hands brushing clothes aside to reveal just a touch of skin, gives him a faux look of desire. If only it was real.</p><p>His tail gives him a good wack as he shakes his head to break the eye contact. "Your warmth was quite pleasant."</p><p>"Your everything is pleasant." Those lips form an adorable pout just before a pillow goes soaring at Sidon's head.</p><p>With a laugh at Link's frustration as he catches the pillow, Sidon tosses it right back on the bed. "Your everything is pleasant."</p><p>The whiplash that small body should have as Link is suddenly up, his face in Sidon's, and eyes wild. "Even my eating habits."</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>His hesitation must have been answer enough. Link looked on the verge of tears as he shrunk in on himself with his next words. "Thought so."</p><p>Mentally cursing himself for not being able to think anything else, Sidon spoke up and could feel his cheeks darkening. "Well, if you must know. The way you stuff your cheeks full like a small rodent is so endearing that my heart squeals."</p><p>"Your heart... squeals?" Did Link know his ears just twitched? '<em>What a cute sight!'</em> "What does that even mean?"</p><p><em>'Obviously it means adoration.'</em> Instead of saying so, Sidon shrugged. "It means what it means."</p><p>"So you are saying that when you think of me eating, your chest lets out a piercing squeal of joy." The cute way Link held his hands up to his chest did not give Sidon any warning as to the sound that would come out of his mouth. It was probably the best wild boar imitation he had ever heard. "Like that?"</p><p>Honestly, Sidon wasn't sure of the response the Hylian was waiting for. "What- You-"</p><p>With his eyes shining brightly, Sidon knew only trouble would come. And come it did. "BREEEE! BRE! BREEEE!"</p><p>With how startled Sidon must have looked, Link seemed incredibly spurred on. "Link! Stop!"</p><p>If anyone had looked in, they would have found the Zora prince desperately trying to wrangle the Hylian hero down from his standing position on the bed. And failing. "You're acting like a petulant child!"</p><p>"I'm acting however I like because my best friend thinks I'm hilarious!" The widest smile Sidon had ever seen stretched Link's face to the point of shutting his eyes. This finally allowed him to get a hold of Link and Sidon tugged. Hard.</p><p>The pair tumbled from the bed, laughing to the point of tears. Sidon knew anyone walking by outside would think they were crazy, but his people already thought something much more interesting of them. So, really, what did it matter.</p><p>Sidon's vision cleared before the Hylian under him and- Oh goodness! Sidon almost jolted upright, but restrained himself. Besides, Link had said something simply amazing just a moment ago. "I'm your best friend?"</p><p>Those blue eyes he loved glanced away for a moment, seemingly from nerves, before coming back to stare openly into Sidon's. "Well, yeah. Are you okay with that?"</p><p>"Of course!" One second the duo was on the floor and the next Sidon had Link up and swinging him around in his embrace. "You are the greatest! And our teamwork is unmatched! We make the best of friends! The best of any partnership in the history of the world!"</p><p>Sidon didn't even have the thinking capacity to realize he was crushing Link in his arms. Not until Link smacked him a few times. "You're... smothering... me..."</p><p>Looking down, he could see Link was indeed smothered into his chest. Without thinking, Sidon released. Thankfully Link was over the bed. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"</p><p>Sidon covered his face to keep his nerves from fraying further and to stop himself from focusing on the cutest shocked expression the world has ever seen. He couldn't see his dearest friend, but he heard the crackle of his spine and the guilt hit him.</p><p>"No trouble at all. Honestly, I'm just glad we could work things out." The genuine happiness in Link's voice had Sidon lowering his hands.</p><p>"Me too." Their eyes stayed locked until a knock had Sidon looking away and rubbing his headfin in embarrassment for staring so long. "Guess I should go, but I'll see you soon, yeah?"</p><p>The brightest smile came from the Zora's dearest friend as Link hopped up to wrap surprisingly muscular arms around Sidon's neck. "Not soon enough."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As this is a retelling chapter again, I apologize for any Link parts that I forgot to remove. And also for errors. My mindset is not currently one to find all the errors, but I tried.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Through the Gate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! I know, I know. It's been a while. But life happens and I can name many excuses, but here we are finally. Perhaps enjoy this chapter. And I hope everyone had a happy new year. </p>
<p>(Title ideas: Teasing Material, Stairs equal evil, Treasures!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hears the hum of guardians, but doesn't bother looking back at the square. The amount of mechanical bits moving together almost has his heart racing from fear. After the recent turn of events, Link only feels a lust of blood and battle. His mind tells him no while his heart screams for vengeance. <em>Don't lose focus now. Jack will come back. Hylia promised.</em> A deep breath in and out and he takes off in a dead sprint, the inner conflict having only taken a second, but the guardians have caught sight of him.</p>
<p>There is no telling how many have their targets trained on his back. Every few seconds he can feel the heat of a laser barely missing him. Still, the hot air around the attack itself burns at his flesh and clothes.</p>
<p><em>'Turn now!'</em> Old Link's voice screams in his head and he spies an archway. A short vision of a cute little blonde headed girl entering with a large man with an equally golden mane flashes shortly. Link swears they turn and wave him in before it cuts off.</p>
<p>The muscles of his legs are burning as he hurries inside. That distinct 'thump thump thump' of metal claws on dirt reaches his ears and he knows he isn't out of harm's way yet. A single eye finds him in the mess of bodies and fire. Only instinct saves Link from taking the attack as he flings himself against the wall. The guardian's laser blasts the iron gate wide open.</p>
<p>"Haha, fuckers!" Link gives the mass of machines two dirty fingers and hops through the gnarled metal.</p>
<p>The gate remnants have crashed into the far wall and a small room can be seen through the holes. Upon stepping closer, and to Link's surprise, the area gives way to reveal a chest. "Huh, neat."</p>
<p>
  <em>'Didn't think Henry actually hid things like this. Learn something new every second life.'</em>
</p>
<p><em>Ha ha, very funny.</em> Link paused and smiled wide.<em> Do you mean there are other secrets like this?</em></p>
<p>Other Link didn't speak up for a moment and then a few different scatterings of conversations with an older gentleman formed before Link's mind. <em>'Most definitely.'</em></p>
<p>The pair shared a chuckle. "At least we line up when it comes to certain things."</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>"Guess that ends that conversation." Link couldn't help his glare at the stairs. Whether it was truly at the mere sight of stairs and the thought of more or the fact that his old self won't talk to him often or for a long time as well... Obviously it was the lack of company. Jack's disfigured face, a wide smile stretching it, had his eyes misting.<em> No, I can't think of him just yet.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>'I'm tired.'</em>
</p>
<p>The weariness in his tone spoke of the truth of the matter. Suddenly Link felt so small. All those times he had thought badly of old Link came rushing back. <em>Oh. Sorry.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>'Listening.'</em>
</p>
<p>That was enough to ward off the growing ugly feelings. Misting turned to true tears and he huddled in the small room and let them fall.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It takes longer than he would like to find his way through the castle. Old Link isn't much help since the majority of the halls he remembers have collapsed. They do find some sweet weaponry and treasure, especially in the secret rooms that Henry built. According to old Link, Henry was the man who renovated some of the older castle areas in his youth. He was a great architect and even greater chef. As well as a trustworthy friend.</p>
<p>
  <em>'He used to let me help him paint the walls when I was younger. That was before I showed talent with the sword and my father became strict.'</em>
</p>
<p>The familiar feeling of falling into a memory doesn't take him by surprise. A too-small-to-even-think-about-holding-a-sword child with hair to match the man across from him shows Link just how young his counterpart was. The sight sickens Link when the older man dashes forward and the memory is so strong he feels the terror in his soul and shaking from the impact in his bones.</p>
<p>Link actually takes a breath when he comes back into himself and groans from the uncomfortable movement of unused lungs. His head does clear a bit, so he continues despite the creaking of his ribs and probably all other organs being moved.</p>
<p>
  <em>Honestly, your dad was a dick. But who am I to judge.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The lizalfos under the giant metal bookcase cries out and then a sickening crunch followed by blood bursting from every exposed part of its skin has Link chucking. <em>Stupid fucker shouldn't have come at me when I was swinging this thing around.</em> He lifts the bookshelf up and drops it back down on the now bloodstain.</p>
<p>
  <em>'That was disgusting.'</em>
</p>
<p>"Eh, it was kinda cool. Didn't know it would just explode like that." The other lizalfos are cowering in the corner and Link wants to kill them. His body is craving it in fact. He steps closer, the blood covered metal dragging on the floor behind him, and the monsters yell out in alarm.</p>
<p><em>'Focus.'</em> Link jolts and blinks slowly, the touches of rage at the edges of his vision receding. His body is shaking and his 'thanks' shows that.</p>
<p>He turns from the huddle of terrified trembling reptiles and makes for the newly discovered opening.<em> I hope it's more treasure.</em> He fingers the royal clamore he took from the moblin that lived in the weapons storage. Various other equipment pieces line his slate's inventory, but this one is the best so far besides the Hylian shield he fought the undead fatty for. That was a great find.</p>
<p>A slight breeze is coming into the library from the secret passage, the feeling a nice change from the stale castle air, as Link continues on his way. He lights a torch when the dark becomes too much. Which means he tripped down a set of stairs, but no one will ever know about that. Almost no one.<em> Stop laughing, you arsehole.</em></p>
<p><em>'Can't!'</em> The laughter continues and Link feels his face redden.</p>
<p>"I know you can decide whether I can hear you or not, so turn it off!" He means to sound angry, but it comes out more like a whine.</p>
<p>Regardless, his head goes quiet and he sighs in relief. <em>'Teasing material.'</em></p>
<p>"Goddess damnit!" Link tries to be angry but he knows it was funny and lets out a laugh himself.</p>
<p>The tunnel starts out small but widens into a much larger area. Though Link can only tell by the difference in the sound of his own footsteps. The torch isn't touching the darkness of the space. "How odd. Must be magical bullshit."</p>
<p>On instinct, he stops. A metal something is inches from his face. "Well that almost poked my eyes out, but what is it." A short inspection reveals a giant brazier.</p>
<p>"Guess the only thing to do is light it." The darkness shrinks away from the light in a way it did not for the torch.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Perhaps there are more?'</em>
</p>
<p>There was in fact another one and once it was lit, the whole area erupted with light. Link couldn't help but grumble about magical bullshit again when he caught sight of sunlight flooding in from a giant opening in the cave wall that made the water below sparkle. Something to the right caught his eye and he smiled wide. "More treasure here I come! And it's a goody! Giant fucking flame sword!"</p>
<p>As he was thinking of ways to get the flaming sword across the way, the ground began shaking. Parts of the ceiling broke and it was a scramble to avoid the terrible pain that would have been being crushed by one. Link couldn't help but think of the lizalfos he killed in a similar way. The difference being he would not die... Probably.</p>
<p>Just as sudden as the rumbling started it stopped as out of the ground rose a shrine. "Fuck yeah!" Link pumped his fist in the air and jumped over to scan the slate in excitement.</p>
<p>"Teleporting and avoiding the giant murder machines when I am actually going to fight Ganon, check." As he speaks, he holds up the slate and pretends to check off a list.</p>
<p>As he hooks the slate back on his belt a dull ache starts in the back of his head and rapidly spreads to the front. It's so sudden, Link takes a seat against the terminal. He grinds his teeth and faintly feels like finding many things to kill and consume.</p>
<p>
  <em>'You could go see if Jack is awake.'</em>
</p>
<p>A vengeful part growls out, "And see that Hylia is good on her promise. What a grand idea."</p>
<p>Not bothering to stand back up, Link takes hold of the slate once more and finds the Great Plateau with ease. As he lets the Sheikah tech carry him away, he is aware of the hatred slipping away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In and out of the castle we go. When we fight Ganon, nobody knows! Hopefully this didn't disappoint. But I swear we will have more interesting things next time we visit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Notebook of Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! It's me. Delivering another chapter to ya. Writer's block got me for a bit, but I eventually moved past it. Obviously, since I am now here. </p>
<p>Just a warning that I did this editing early in the morning and in the midst of a panic attack. Thought focusing would try to calm me down. The results of that were rather straight lined. Didn't get better. Didn't get worse. Would probably do it again. </p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. </p>
<p>(Title ideas: That's... Too Much Saliva/ So Many Apologies/ That Writer's Block Hits Hard</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master Link is back!" Jerrin's voice greets Link as he touches down. When he opens his eyes, her face gives nothing away but he can see a slight tremor in her hands. Strangely enough the terrible inner voice is gone and the weight of how he treated her the last time he suddenly arrived is eating at him.</p>
<p>"Jerrin." He steps closer and she locks her gaze with his. "I'd like to apologize for how I acted."</p>
<p>To Link's surprise, she laughs. "You were in terrible pain. And that is in the past. Nothing can be done for it now."</p>
<p>"That doesn't change-" Jerrin closes the distance and it isn't until the Sheikah's arms are wrapped around him in a fierce embrace that Link realizes he is crying.</p>
<p>"I can see the hurt in your heart, but I forgive you." Her hands begin to run up and down his back and Link finds himself shuddering with the heavy emotions coming forth. "Let it out, little one."</p>
<p>His voice is quiet as he speaks, "I'm so scared. What if he doesn't come back?"</p>
<p>A moment passes in silence. It feels like eternity.</p>
<p>Jerrin pulls him closer, the fabric of her shirt probably leaving imprints on his cheek. "Oh, Link."</p>
<p>"Jerrin!" Robbie's voice startles both of them and Link feels the rumbling inside. "Get in here!"</p>
<p>The Sheikah gives Link a look of pity, which has him clenching his fist in frustration, and heads into the chamber. After taking a moment to calm down, he follows.</p>
<p>Robbie and Jerrin are both kneeling by the pod, faces practically pressed into the side. He can see them taking notes hastily and mumbling to each other. His steps are excruciatingly slow as he crosses the room, but his body won't speed up. He screams for it to, but his heart races at the idea. His hands are sweating. His lungs are aching from such shallow breaths, not getting enough air and too much at the same time.</p>
<p>Finally he is close enough to see in and the sight has him stepping back in shock. "How?"</p>
<p>The Sheikah startle as if they forgot he was there. Robbie is the first to recover. "Isn't it remarkable! Such progress in so short a time!"</p>
<p>Link barely listens as Robbie goes into a rant over something. He can't possibly tear his attention away from the face of his dear friend. If he hadn't known who was in the pod, he wouldn't have believed it. Shaking legs carry him closer once more.</p>
<p>Dirty bangs are pressed against a lightly tanned face. The color of the strands are brown like always, but somehow lighter even beneath all the filth. Perhaps the malice changed more than Jack's skin.</p>
<p>"Jack?" He presses his hands and head against the side and sinks to the floor, forehead and fingertips dragging along the warm surface. "How long until he wakes up?"</p>
<p>He almost smacks away the hand that starts to rub soothing circles into his shoulder. But that would hurt Jerrin's feelings. "We aren't sure. He shows no signs right now, so we can only watch and wait. Robbie thinks it won't be for a week at least. Possibly longer. His body was more heavily damaged than we first suspected."</p>
<p>Link's mind wanders for a while. Thoughts like if Jack will be similar to him when he regains his life. <em>Will his heart beat? Will air fill his lungs? But worse of all. Will he forget everything? Even his, dare I think, hero.</em></p>
<p>Neither Sheikah bother him as Link stays pressed against the pod and stares unblinking at his dear friend.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lights and sounds come back into focus slowly. A bit of drool... Okay, a lot of drool... has collected in the crook of his arm. He pays this no mind as it drips down to the floor below. His mind is trying to pick up where it left off when he- "I fell asleep!"</p>
<p>Jerrin startles in the cot she is in and he feels bad because he was quite a bit louder than he planned to be. "Link?"</p>
<p>"Sorry. I... Did I fall asleep?" With the edge of his shirt, Link wipes the moisture from his cheek.</p>
<p>The tired Sheikah sits up and rubs her eyes before gesturing to the blanket he hadn't noticed. "Yeah. Did you have a nightmare?"</p>
<p>Link's eyes must light because he can feel the lightness in his soul and surely that is reflected outward. "No. But sleeping in general isn't something I do."</p>
<p>"You don't sleep?" He shakes his head, which seems to make Jerrin get lost in her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Well, sometimes." The researcher in her must have come out, as Jerrin has him pause while she collects a notebook. "I can sleep if I have overworked myself. Or I'm hungry. Stress makes me sleep too."</p>
<p>He contemplates the sleep he got at the domain. "I can sleep if I feel extremely safe as well. Or I think that's what happens. But it isn't often. And the more time I spend between sleeping, the longer I sleep."</p>
<p>They go back and forth like this, Link answering questions to the best of his ability. He even goes as far as to talk about his cravings and deep insatiable hunger. Rather than be disturbed, the Sheikah seems to gobble up the information.</p>
<p>"Fascinating." Jerrin looks to be flipping to yet another page when Robbie steps in. He doesn't acknowledge Link and Jerrin leaves to go to his side to show her newly found information.</p>
<p>As they are busy, Link doesn't feel the need to say goodbye. He turns to the pod and sighs. "Soon, my friend. Goodbye for now."</p>
<p>He neatly folds the blanket he woke up under and sets it on the end of the cot before looking around one last time. "Kinda miss this place."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone guess where Link headed off to? Cause I'm unsure myself at the moment. Ideas popping into my head and craving to be thrown in last second. </p>
<p>Side note: I have another story idea. Which isn't a new thing to me, as those that have followed me for a while (Possibly from other sites) will know, but this one could be hecka intense and I have been thinking about it. A lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya guys! This chapter took a bit longer than I wanted to come out. I was kinda struggling with a part of it. I want it to be worded perfectly and I just can't get it there. So I have decided to stop editing the crap out of it and just post. Which means I am sorry if it has some crappy parts. </p>
<p>(Title ideas: Dingle Dangle/Losing Footing/Red With Anger/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trickle of water from the cliff sides has Link sighing. Clouds in the distance slowly make their way across the sky and he knows there will be rain soon.</p>
<p>"Maybe I can see that mass of red in the distance before getting drenched." Far off thunder rumbles, almost like nature is laughing at him. "Guess I should put on my cloak."</p>
<p>Cloak on and the nearest climbable surface now conquered, Link takes a seat on the edge and pulls out the slate. He aims it at Zora's Domain, zooms in, and starts to scan the area.</p>
<p>"Twenty minutes later and still no sign of tall, red, and handsome." He laughs at his own monotone voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Perhaps he is out on another mission? Or in his sleeping chamber?'</em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, probably. Shame though. Thought I would see him before-" Link hears the faintest of sounds from behind and is up, sword at the ready, in moments.</p>
<p>"You bastard." And gets faced with an irate mass of muscle.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Which is totally reasonable given how you left him last.'</em>
</p>
<p><em>Shut up! Don't you think I know that.</em> Link tries to collect his thoughts as he stashes the sword away. <em>Maybe I can stall.</em> "Listen, Princey. I can explain."</p>
<p>Sidon stalks forward, teeth on full display. "Then start."</p>
<p>The Zora doesn't stop until Link is standing at the edge, the large red form acting as a barrier. <em>Or not!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>'Yikes! Best of luck with this, lover boy.'</em>
</p>
<p><em>Fuck you.</em> Old Link doesn't dignify that with a response.<em> Of course. Leaving me alone.</em></p>
<p>"I'm waiting, Link." That usually cheerful tone is gone.</p>
<p>"Heh. That tone has only happened a couple times." Link stops and feels his face go white. He doesn't even think of meeting Sidon's gaze. "I just... said that out loud, didn't I?"</p>
<p>For all his credit Sidon sounds undisturbed, but Link can feel the anger building like a thick fog in the air. "Crystal clear. Now talk."</p>
<p>"You want me to talk. Okay. About what? You know I am a talker. I can talk all day. I- Ah!" His hand releases the slate that he had had a death grip on. But what can he do when who-knows-how-much-muscle has just lifted him off the ground by the back of his clothes like a kitten, dangled him over the edge, and snatched said slate.</p>
<p>"You don't get this back until I get a damn good explanation." The prince stashes Link's only retreat method on his hip. "I won't wait forever, Link."</p>
<p>Those eyes that he dares stare into have such strong emotion. There's hurt and betrayal. But also deep longing and a deeper sadness. Link steels himself. "I'd like to start with an apology. It doesn't matter how much stress I was under at the time. I should have tried to explain instead of brushing you off."</p>
<p>He breathes in deeply.</p>
<p>And lets it out gently.</p>
<p>"But I can't apologize this time, Sidon." He hangs his head in shame. "And that makes this so much worse. Because I wouldn't change a thing about that day."</p>
<p>"Why?" There is no waver or emotion in Sidon's voice and that sinks in deep.</p>
<p>Might as well just come out with it. "I found a man covered in malice that day. I was at the spring to collect enough water to save his life. I succeeded. And that is why I wouldn't change the way those events played out. I'm terrified of who I would be without him."</p>
<p>"Is he more important than me?" This question was so jam packed with emotion unlike the last.</p>
<p>"It would be foolish to lie to you. He means a lot to me." A glance up and Link can see the turmoil. "But not in the same way you do."</p>
<p>Sidon looks to be thinking about everything that has been said. His tail slowly swings side to side and that is Link's only indicator that he is still within the bounds of being forgiven.</p>
<p>"Could you... maybe... put me down while you think?" Instead of responding, Sidon throws Link up over his shoulder. "I deserve this."</p>
<p>Sidon gives a huff at that. "That you do."</p>
<p>The world spins suddenly as Link is lifted back up, turned around, and dropped down. He is surprised to find himself in Sidon's lap facing the domain, but keeps quiet while his best friend thinks.</p>
<p>Time passes quickly at some points and slowly at others while he waits. Mainly when birds are flying overhead do things seem to speed up. Link swears he saw a Rito at one point. Probably delivering the mail.</p>
<p>"Alright." The Zora stands, taking Link with him, and then sets Link down softly back where he was facing the domain. The slate is placed back in his hands and his stomach drops at that as he feels like Sidon is telling him to leave.</p>
<p>"Alright?" Link turns and finds Sidon walking away. Briskly, he takes off after him. "What do you mean alright?"</p>
<p>Without turning or slowing down, the prince speaks. "I shall accept your story and forgive you again."</p>
<p>"Though I know it would be selfish to say, but..." Link almost runs into Sidon's back as he stops suddenly. "But I will only do so if you promise me one thing."</p>
<p>"Anything." Sidon's shoulders seem to relax at how quickly Link responds.</p>
<p>"Choose me after you defeat Calamity Ganon." Link is left speechless as Sidon faces him, eyes full of tears. "Allow my place by your side to not be taken by anyone and come back to me when your mission is complete. I won't forgive you if you don't do this for me. So promise me, Link... Please."</p>
<p>Jack's face, both scarred and healed, flashes before Link's eyes. There is a tugging in his chest from knowing that so far away in the shrine Jack may not make it back from death. And Link is here. Making another promise he can't keep. That he knows he will fail to keep.</p>
<p>But this one means something different and that realization makes him ache. It brings to light the fact that Jack is a means to feeling like he has redemption. Even when he knows he has none. It makes him feel like he has ruined the friendship he has built up with Jack. Soiled it with his impure wants for acceptance. Something he felt he could only get from Jack. Something he knew he was seeking when he tried to save him.</p>
<p>And didn't he do that with people he met on his journey. Tried to find something for himself in them. A place to find forgiveness, a voice of reason to steer him when he is lost, a mirror to reflect his own fears. Dorephan, Teba, Riju, Jack, and even Zelda. They fill the spaces he needed filled. But despite knowing this Link loves them all so, so much. Their existences are irreplaceable.</p>
<p>Yet, Link knows Sidon is special. Sidon has always just been there. Never has the Zora been anything more than what he is meant to be. A friend. A dear to his heart companion. A shoulder to cry on if he wants, someone to gaze up at the sky with, swim beside, share a laugh with, and just live life. The one person in the world he feels for with no strings attached. And that difference makes Sidon feel like home.</p>
<p>He looks up into those pleading eyes and nods slowly. "I promise I will return to you and that I choose you. There isn't anyone else that can take your place beside me. No one else makes me feel so completely myself."</p>
<p>As he finishes speaking, Link steps forward and tries his hardest to wrap his arms around Sidon. Which obviously fails, but Sidon seems to get that he is putting in effort as he returns the embrace. "Thank you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometime I feel like Sidon forgives Link for too much, but then I remember that love makes people do crazy things. Like forgive people for absolute nonsense. And obviously Sidon can see that Link is breaking and doesn't need more to worry over. But also that the build-up to something bigger gets stronger every time it happens.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See ya dudes later,<br/>Shorty.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>